An American Dinosaur In Japan
by BlueBlazeKing
Summary: He always wanted to fall the footsteps of his uncle and grandfather. Now across the world he will make his mark with new friends to support him and obstacles to overcome. Also case of OCxSetsuna
1. Chapter1

Leonardo Drake : Origin

On a December afternoon in a New York suburbs, a 15 year old African American male with long black hair which is tied into a ponytail with his bangs swept to the right and brown eyes was biking back to his house after school. He was dressed head to two in winter clothes and heating pads due to his quirk's downside.

As he saw his house in the midst of snow and ice he locked his bike up in the garage and took off his bulky winter clothes.

Off in the distance he heard his mom calling for him by saying " Leo is that you ".

Leo replied while yawning a bit " Yeah I made it back without passing out , this time ".

His mom gets up to hug her son and says "Well look at the bright side honey , at least you have a powerful and useful quirk". Leo snarks" How is barely able to move during cold weather useful".

His mom slaps Leo and says "It could be worse , isn't there a boy in your class that can only stretch his eyeballs out his sockets or a girl with an extra joint in her arms".

Leo sighs as he says " Yeah you're right".

His mom says " So are you ready for your move". Leo's says " Well it's going to be weird, you know moving across the globe to live with Noah and his girlfriend ".

Flashback starts :8 months earlier

Leo hears the doorbell and sprints to open the door. In front of him was his uncle , his uncle's girlfriend and grandparents.

His uncles name was Noah Pendragon ( Drake is from his dad's side). Noah has a lighter skin tone then his nephew and messy black hair that went down to his shoulders. He was only 7 years older than his nephew and due to how close they lived to each other they felt more like brothers.

Noah is also a very popular up coming hero by the title Jurassic Hero , Typhon. His quirk is called Dinosaur , which allows for the user to transform themselves or parts of their bodies into any dinosaurs . It takes focus to transform and uses a lot of energy to maintain the transform. Multiple changes in quick succession drains energy faster than usual. There is also a major weakness to cold weather as it cause the user to become lethargic and weak.

Leo's grandfather Alexander Pendragon, was also a pro hero by the title Military Hero Tricera. He has the same quirk as his son but sticks to a more bipedal Triceratops form. He's 6'6 and is from Italian descents.

At the dinner table they start to eat and discuss about Noah's new job Noah says " So next week me and Zoe will be moving to Japan for my job at U.A. ". Leo replies " I'm really going to miss you two".

As Noah begins to chuckle his mom and grandparents look at Leonardo seriously . Leo asks" Is there a bug on my face because you guys are looking at me weirdly ".

Noah's girlfriend , Zoe says " Well since U.A. is one of the best hero schools out there, we thought maybe to ask if you would want to live with us on Japan".

Leonardo jaw dropped at the mention of getting to go to U.A. High. Some of the greatest heroes such as Best Jeanist, Endeavor and even All Might has graduated from that school. He allows wanted become a hero but a chance to go to U.A. seems like a dream.

Noah coughs and says " I came here to ask you once Christmas break starts to move to Japan and take the exam , I know for certain you'll pass with your skills and everyone's okay with it".

Leo says " So you asking me to leave home and move across the world for a chance of getting into U.A". Noah nods as he says" Yeah that's the jest of it , so you in"?

Leo hesitates at hearing this information and says " Do you mind giving me sometime to think about this first"? Noah agreed by replying " Sure there's no real hurry for now , I just told you this to give you as much fine to practice Japanese".

As the night went on Leo could only think about what he should do as much as he wanted to become a pro hero , he couldn't imagine leaving home.

The next day after school, Leo and his two friends Adam and Grant were walking to the local arcade to play games . But along the way they saw several guys leading a girl into an alleyway. Grant ask " You guys saw that right". Adam replies " Yeah , do you think we should alert the police or what ,Leo-". As Adam looked behind him he saw that Leo already left".

In the alleyway a tall gangster with a bull mutant quirk and several others surrounded a 5'3 girl with blond hair. The bull mutant says "so beautiful ready to have a good time" as he grabs the girl by her hair

As the girl begins to cry and the bull mutant begins to lick the tear , Leo jumped down from a building and landed on the bull mutant. Leo with a reassuring smile on his face says " Never fear miss, for I am here".The bull mutant rises as he says " Just because you got a luck shoot , doesn't make you a hero punk".

Leo tried to get the girl to run but the two were surrounded by thugs. Leo thinks " Shit even with my quirk I can't fight all these guys and protect this girl. Most likely Grant and Adam call the police so they should be here soon ".The bull mutant lunges at Leo with a head butt .

Leo activates his quirk and his legs transform into azure blue scaled velociraptor legs and jump up with the girl in his arms

While soaring up past the building the only thing Leo could only think" Holy shit , my heart is pounding and seeing the ground from this height is otherworldly".

As he lands onto the street by his friends the police arrived to take the punks to jail but not without giving Leo hassle about using his quirk.

Leo says to his friends " Man I'm lucky I wore scandal today otherwise I would've had to walk home barefoot ". Grant ask " dude you jumped so high it was almost like you were soaring through the air "

Adam adds " Yeah man , some people even got you on video". At the thought of this Leo begins to think about how he just stopped several thugs from raping a girl and how good it felt to use his quirk

Leo says " Guys I have something important to tell you guys. My uncle is moving to Japan to teach at U.A and he wants me to move with him to take the entrance exam there".

Adam says " So , you're finally going to achieve you dreams then , but you're going to have to leave us". Grant adds " So when will you be leaving us ".

Leo replies " I won't be leaving until mid December ,so we still got 8 months together".

Grant begins to smile and says " Alright but don't forget about us little guys once you go pro". Adam says " As if Leo could forget a face like yours ".

The three begin to chuckle as the begin to have fun on that April afternoon. At the time Leo didn't realize but a Japanese boy his age will also show his heroism , but unlike Leonardo he didn't have a quirk.

End of Flashback

Leonardo enters his room and makes sure he has everything packed for his move to the land of the rising sun. He says goodbye to the home that he knew for as long as he could remember as he brings his things downstairs and says good bye to his mom as he gets ready to take one step further towards his dreams

After a long flight to Japan and getting out the airport, Leo arrived to the 3 bedroom apartment that his uncle and girlfriend had bought. One of the bedrooms was converted into a home office, and was very spacious.

After a couple of days to get over jet lag , Leo decided to go on a run around a nearby beach . About 20 minutes into his run he saw a huge mess around the beach and decided to add some strength training for the day by cleaning it up. He then saw a green haired guy around the same age as him. He was wearing a green track suit and red shoes.

Leo introduces himself by saying and waving " Hey looks like you had a similar idea for strength training as me". The boy looked confused as he looked around thinking Leo was talking about someone else but realized he was the only person there.

The boy shyly ask " Excuse me but are you talking to me". Leo chuckles at this statement.

Leo says " Oh yeah you might be confused because seeing an African American able to speak decent Japanese is rare".

The boy says " Yeah sorry it took me a while to process this , so you're from America right".

Leo confidentially says while pointing his thumb towards himself " Yeah my name is Leonardo Drake but most people call me Leo, I'm here as an examine for the U.A. entrance exam".

The boy perks up and says " Wait you're planning on going to U.A as well ".

Leo smirks and says " Yeah , it's my dream to become a great hero just like my uncle and grandpa ".

The boy asks " What's your grandfathers and uncles hero names".

Leo says " you may not know them but my grandpa's hero name is Triton and my uncle's is Typhon".

The boy smiles as he replies " Oh yeah I heard about those two a couple of times ".

As the boy starts to ramble about heroes from America, Leo has a strange feeling like he saw this guy's face before and starts to squint his eyes.

The boy ask nervously " Um why are you looking at me at that , it's kinda of embarrassing ".

Leo snaps his fingers and realize who that kid was and says " You're the kid that fought that slim villain 8 months ago ".

The boy shocked at what he just heard ask " How did you know about that".

Leo replies " Well I remember seeing that video and thinking whoever could go in like that would be a cool hero , also I try to watch anything with All Might in it".

The boy shouts" You're a fan of All Might too".

Leo replies " Yeah he's the coolest hero out there ".

The two boys begin to talk about how much they love heroes as the continued cleaning the beach. After an hour or two , Leo decided to head home.

Leo says " Well it's been fun but I got to go , I'll see you at the entrance exam - ... " . Leo has just realized in the tone that they had hung out together not once did he get the guy's name .

Leo chuckles while saying " Sorry but I realized I never got your name".

The boy chuckles as well and says " Yeah it kinda of slipped my mind too , my name is Izuku Midoriya ".

Leo says " Well Midoriya, I hope to see you at the entrance exam".

Izuku smiles and waves his new friend goodbye and says " You too , Leonardo Drake".

Weeks seemed to past and as Leo had training and studied for his exam until its the morning of the entrance exams.

As he walks into the campus he sees Izuku fall towards the pavement. Worried about his friend he began jumped towards him to save him on time but a girl with rosy cheeks and brown hair saved him first. The strangest thing was it seemed that Izuku was floating off the ground.

After getting up Leo ask" Midoriya are you okay , you almost head butted the ground " .

Midoriya replies " Leo it's good to see you again and yeah I'm all good".

The brown haired girl looked at Leo and ask " Do yo two know each other ".

Leo says " Well I met him once a several weeks ago and were pretty good friends , so what's your name".

The girl gives a cute smile and says " My name is Ochako Uraraka and your names ".

Realizing Izuku was muttering to himself Leo says " My name is Leo Drake and the guy you just saved is Izuku Midoriya, hope we can have class together once we pass."

Uraraka cheerfully says " Alright I guess I'll see you two inside " as the leave for the exam rooms.

After taking the written exam and feeling confident about him acing it , Leo moves towards the auditorium to hear the rules for the practical exam.

As the pro hero Present Mic was explaining the mock battle, Leo looks at his exam sheet to see he's stationed at Battle Center A.

He hears a another examine by the name Tenya Iida chewing out both Present Mic and Midoriya."Leo thinks " Man this glasses guy got a stick up his ass".

As Leo gets ready for the practical he takes of his bulky winter clothes to reveal a white t shirt , blue shorts, sandals and a red wool cap.

The exam starts and he begins to take out as many robots as he can . With his razor sharp claws and enhanced senses he's able to take out three 3 pointers four 2 pointers and eight 1 pointers. He even rescued a tailed mutant .

But at the two minute mark there a hulking zero point mech seemed to arise . Knowing there were no points Leo avoided fighting it but heard a familiar voice. He turned around to see Ochaco stuck under rubble with Izuku jumping off the ground. With a single punch Izuku demolished the robot but seemed to destroy his arm and legs in the process.

As this happened Oscar had rescued Uraraka from the rubble .The girl ask Leo " Throw me to Izuku quick".

Without a second thought Leo listen to her and threw her right into the boys path and she slapped Izuku across the face.

Izuku seemed to float a meter away from the ground and After Uraraka touched her finger pads together he dropped to the ground.

As Izuku was using his only good limb to crawl around the timer went off signaling the end of the exam. He passed out the end of the buzzer.

A lot of people surrounded his body , some were impressed at his strength, while others were mocking him not getting any points . But only Leo and Iida understood what really happened in that moment.

Soon a small old lady arrived at the scene to pass out candy and stopped in front of Izuku's body to extend her lips and kiss the boy on his head.

Leo quickly realized this was the " Youthful " Heroine : Recovery girl . He remembered her quirk can heal injures that would take months to recover from in a matter of seconds. Izuku's arm and legs had looked as if by magic they were healed.

A week later after exam Leo was waiting for the results of his exams patiently and after stepping out for some snack , Zoe said he had mail from U.A. .

Leo wanted to find out if he made it in to the school but waited until Noah was back from work and to video call his mom and grandparents so they can hear the news.

As Leo activated the hologram the image of All Might gave him anxiety about the news.

All Might says " Young Drake , you seem to have potential as a hero , pretty good grades , you've learned Japanese fairly quick and you've showed amazing battle skills but- ".

Hearing this Leo starts to sweat and gets nervous as he expects All Might to say he didn't make it.

All a Might continues to say " What truly stand out about you was your action to rescue fellow examinees and teamwork to save others. So with of 25 villain points and 45 rescue points you've passed and welcome to U.A hero course".

Hearing this news got Leo and his family to tear up as he passed and is on his way to become a great hero , just like his uncle and grandfather .

The only thing Leo could think of was " This is the start of my new life".

——————

Alright that's the end of Chapter one of this My Hero Academia OC Fanfic. Comment how you feel about the story and stay tune for more content.


	2. Chapter2

My hero 2

It was the first day for U.A. high school, Leo was hyped for to start school this year. Though he was sad about not being with his friends, he was finally able to train at the best hero course country, possibly the world had to offer.

As he put on his uniform consisting of a light gray blazer with dark turquoise trimmings over a white dress shirt and dress pants, along with a red tie and his favorite blue runner shoes.

He says goodbye to Zoe and heads off to his school. Even though he's been on campus before he's still giddy about it as if it was his first time there.

Leo was placed in class 1-A and saw that the door for the classroom was giant , he thought " probably to accommodate people with growth quirk like that rookie Mt. Lady".

Before he opened the door he sees Izuku coming towards him and saying " Hey Leo it seems like you passed ".

While smiling Leo says " So did you , guess you passed with your rescue points and it seems we're in the same class".

As the open the door the hear two people arguing. One of them was Tenya Iida , the guy Leo felt was a somewhat annoying and that spikey blond haired guy that was sitting next to Midoriya before the practical.

The argument seemed to be about the blond guy putting his feet on the desk and it looks like the two were about to fight before they noticed Izuku at the door.

Iida strangely walks towards the two of us to introduce himself and we did the same. He even apologized to Izuku and said " he was a far superior ".

Out of nowhere a familiar female voice could be heard from behind the two and says" Hi I know you two Falling Boy and Dino Guy , you two were amazing during the exam".

Leo smiles replies " Well I really didn't do anything, Izuku destroyed the bot and you saved him , all I could do was throw you".

As they talk the spiky blonde begins to stare Izuku down from across the room.

While Uraraka was talking a grown male voice can be heard from behind her saying " If you're just here to make friends I suggest you go home now".

Everyone was surprised to see no one there but looked down to see a slender and tall pale-skinned man with messy, shoulder-length black hair that partially hangs in front of his face. He had unkempt facial hair and half opened black eyes but the weirdest thing was he was in a bright yellow sleeping bag

The guy says as he gets out of the sleeping bag " Welcome to U.A. hero course , I'm Shota Aizawa your homeroom teacher".

Aizawa takes a school gym uniform out and says " put one of these on and meet me outside".

After putting the gym uniform on everyone from Class 1-A meet outside . Aizawa started to talk about taking a quirk Apprehension Test but the only thing Leo could notice was all the students around him. There was a guy with six arms , a girl with pink skin and hair with horns, a guy with a crow head, a girl who looked like a frog , a girl with earphones jack coming from her ears , a guy with tape in his elbow. Hell one of the girls was invisible, all the quirks seemed amazing in his eyes.

Aizawa says " Katsuki Bakugo, throw this softball with your quirk ". As he said this the spiky blond stepped into the circle.

Oscar thought " So his name is Bakugo and it seems he got the highest score. Let's see how good this guy is."

Bakugo released a huge explosion and flung the ball over 700 meters.

Everyone got exited about using there quirks but Aizawa soon ruined the fun atmosphere.

Aizawa says " you will complete in eight physical test , whoever comes in dead last has no potential to be a hero and will be expelled ".

Everyone was shocked at this news as they had worked so hard to get here but to here one of them will get expelled before they could even put on their costume is insane.

The first test was a 50 meter dash and it seems Iida quirk let's him to run extremely fast with a score of 3.09 seconds

Leo was up next against Ururaka and used his quirk to grow velociraptor legs to get a score of 3.92 seconds. But what really helped was his track background, while Midoriya did fairly average ".

As the test went on Leo saw Midoriya getting left in the dust compared to everyone else and soon got to the shot put.What surprised him was when Uraraka threw the ball she was able to get infinite .

Izuku was up and right before he could throw he saw his Homeroom teachers eyes glow red with the bandages and his hair floating up.

Aizawa explains " I negated your quirk , somewhat like you shouldn't have past the exam".

Midoriya realized who he was and said " Then you must be the Eraser Hero : Eraserhead ".

Aizawa says " Your not ready , it doesn't matter how strong you are or how much drive you have , if you break down after a single punch, you will never become a hero".

Aizawa deactivates his quirk and says" I've returned your quirk, now take your last throw".

Midoriya somewhat shaken by this takes his throw but this time actives his quirk only through one of his fingers and throws it . 1 meters further than Bakugo.

Midoriya with a painful expression says " Look Mr Aizawa, I'm still standing ". This seemed to impress the homeroom teacher as he showed a somewhat creepy grin.

As others began to congrats Midoriya , Bakugo rushes towards him but before he could reach him Aizawa used his cloth to restrain the blond.

Bakugo says " What hell is this thing" Aizawa replies " It's a specialized capture weapon made from carbon fibers and metal alloy, now stop making me use my quirk because I'm getting major dry eye".

The teacher let's go and adds his eye drops in.

The rest of the exam goes without anything as major happing .

Aizawa says " Alright, time for the results , the names are placed from best to last , and look closely because this will basically be the physical rank for this class for now"

The list goes as following :

1st Yaoyorozu

2nd Todoroki

3rd Bakugo

4th Iida

5th Tokoyami

6th Drake

7th Shoji

8th Kirishima

9th Ashido

10th Uraraka

11th Sato

12th Koda

13th Asui

14th Aoyama

15th Sero

16th Kaminari

17th Jiro

18th Hagakure

19th Mineta

20th Midoriya

Before Midoriya could break down and cry Aizawa states with a dead pan expression " Don't worry, no one is getting expelled, that was a trick to get everyone to try their hardest".

Everyone shocked at this news for they thought their dreams were about to be crushed only to be played with as a joke.

Aizawa gives Midoriya a note " Here ask the old lady to heal you up , tomorrow's training will be even tougher ".

On the walk home Iida was complaining to Izuku and Leo about their teacher lying to them about expulsion with Izuku having his finger wrapped up.

From the distance Ochako ask the three to wait for her and she introduce herself to Iida.

Ochako says " So you're Tenya Iida , I can't forget you Leo after that throw during the entrance exam and lastly Deku right ".

Midoriya shocked at hearing his old nickname ask " Deku"!?

Ochako says " Well that's what Bakugo said during the fitnesses exam".

Izuku says " Well that's a name Kachan calls me to tease me"

Leo thinks " Wait he's nickname is Kachan , if it wasn't for the fact he would kill me I would totally call him that ".

Ochako says " I'm sorry I didn't know , though I kinda of like it because I think it sounds kinda cute".

While blushing Izuku say" Deku it is" . Both Iida and Leo were surprised at this change of heart

Iida ask " But a minute ago you said it was used as an insult ".

Deku says " paradigm shift , my whole world is upside down ". The three were confused at this comment and continued their walk towards the station.

The next day after going through boring morning classes everyone goes to the cafeteria for food .

While on line Leo bumps into a young girl of average height who has large, upturned dusky green eyes with long lower eyelashes, and notably long and pointed teeth. Her hair is a dark moss green, collectively reaching just below her shoulders aside from a short clump that hangs in the centre of her forehead, and it grows wavier and thinner the lower down it gets.

Leo apologizes and says " Sorry I didn't watch were I was going ".

The girl said " It's no problem, hey are you from America "?

Leo replies " Yeah I was raised in New York but came here for the hero course ".

The girl says " Wow I'm in the hero course too , you must be in Class 1-A then . The name is Setsuna Tokage , and I'm one of the recommendations students ."

Leo smiles and says " The names is Leonardo Drake but people call me Leo , Well I'll be heading off to eat with my friends but I'll talk to you again sometime ".

Setsuna says " Yeah I'll see you around ".

After Lunch , they start basic hero training and All Might enters the room in his Silver Age costume. Everyone seemed exited as the rumors of him becoming a teacher were true

All Might says " All right for today's listen is a 2 on 2 battle exercises , so suit up in your hero costumes and meet me at training ground Beta".

At training ground Beta everyone walked out in their costumes , some looked extremely complex like Iida's and Bakugo's but others like Hakugure , Kaminari and Yaoyorozu seemed plain .

Leo costumes was a black short sleeve undershirt , white baggy pants with a black belt and golden belt buckle . He wore sandals in order to avoid destroying his shoes in case of transforming his legs.

But the costumes that stood out the most was Midoriya's. His hero costume is a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, elbow pads, knee pads, and gloves, along with his signature red boots. He also wears a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resembles All Might's haircut, and a respirator with a makeshift smile on it that also reflects that of the said hero.

Just by looking at it many saw the clear resemblance to their teacher in front of them.

All Might explains the rules " For this exercise you'll be spilt into teams of two , a group of good guys and bad guys. The situation is the villains have a nuclear weapon instead the building, the heroes must either catch the evildoers or recovery the weapon to win . Likewise if the villains capture the heroes or protect the weapon they win".

The students begin to draw lots in order for team assignment

Team A : Deku and Ochako

Team B : Shoji and Todoroki

Team C : Yaoyorozu and Mineta

Team D : Bakugo and Iida

Team E : Ashido and Aoyama

Team F : Sato and Koda

Team G : Kaminari and Jiro

Team H : Tokoyami and Asui

Team I : Drake and Hagakure

Team J : Sero and Kirishima

Leo thinks " Okay with Hagakure I can probably use her for a sneak attack or surveillance ".

All Might draws lots to see which teams go first. All Might says " Alright Team A shall be the heroes and Team D the villains, everyone else head to the monitoring room to watch".

——————————

Okay I'm really on a roll to right another chapter the same night I finished the first one. And I'm said to say ojiro is no longer a hero course member, but I did mention him back in chapter one . Also it may seem weird that I added Setsuna in so early but it will make sense later in this series. I'll see you soon.


	3. Chapter3

My hero 3

The first team up was Ochako and Deku as the Hero team with Bakugo and Iida as the villain team.

Leo thought to himself " With Bakugo's explosions he's going to be tough to deal with and Iida speed is a major advantage they have to . Plus Deku can't use his quirk without breaking something so it's more 1.5 versus 2."

Then from behind Leo , one of his classmates say " Hey you're name is Leonardo right".

Leo while trying to remember the name of the student says " Yeah and you're name is Kaminari "?

Kaminari says " Yeah , so I have something to ask you".

Leo shrugs his shoulders and says " Sure what is it".

Kaminari asks " How did you get to talk with that girl during lunch"?

Leo while trying to remember what girl Kaminari was talking about then said " Do you mean Tokage, I just bumped into her and we talked a little ".

Kaminari gets somewhat annoyed and says " You can't just talk with a girl as pretty as her".

Leo while confused tilts his head and ask " Why not"

Before Kaminari could respond a huge explosions seemed to go off on the monitor . The next thing the class realized was a part of the building was completely destroyed.

Leo thought to himself " Well , now I'm never going to mess with him again ".

All Might says " Bakugo use that stored up blast again I'll stop the fight with your team taking the loss. To use such a destructive move indoors is a poor strategy whether you're a hero or a villain ".

All Bakugo could do is scream as he rush towards Deku. Bakugo used a feint to change his trajectory in mid air to then blast Deku from behind.

Bakugō continues his assault on Deku not giving him any time to react. It's almost like those two are on different levels. Deku begins to move around towards one of the undamaged windows.

The two rush at each other as Bakugo release an explosion, Deku unleashed a powerful punch which tore through the building.

As this happened Uraraka grabbed one of the columns with her quirk and used it to swing all of the debris towards Iida. While distracted Uraraka was able to secure the weapon and win the match.

But what really stood out was the conditions of Deku's arms as he could barely keep himself from falling down until the buzzer went off.

As Deku was being hauled by two droids to the nurses office All Might begins to talk to the students.

All Might says " The MVP of this exercise is young Iida".

Asui surprised by this decision ask " But shouldn't one of the heroes be considered instead since they won ".

All Might replied " Valid question,why didn't I pick one of those two, who has a guess".

Yaoyorozu raises her hand and explains "Iida embraced this challenge and only one to adopt to his role. Bakugo use of the largest explosion was dangerous and as you said a foolish move. Midoriya move was also poorly thought out considering how he had to be sent to the nurse's office. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down middle battle and was reckless due to how if that was a real weapon it could've detonated. So Iida was the only person with a clear goal and stuck towards it".

All Might and everyone else were impressed at how in depth her reasoning was , but she's not a recommendation student for nothing.

All Might tries to act calm by saying " Well you missed out on a couple of small details but other than that you nailed it , now for the next match".

Team B as the heroes with Team I as the villains. Leo's match was about to start as he stretch a bit by the fake warhead.

Hagakure says " Hey Leo , I'm going to get serious by taking of my clothes so I can be completely invisible ".

Even though he couldn't see her knowing there was a naked girl in the same room as him was slightly embarrassing.

The match starts as Shoji uses his quirk to sprout ears and eyes on his arms to discover where the weapon and villains are located .

Shoji transform one of his hands into a mouth to say " We got on on the north side of the fourth floor, the other is on the same floor barefoot, the invisible girl is most likely trying to ambush us".

Todoroki replies " For your safety get back outside and leave the rest to me". He began to quickly freeze the building through contact from the walls.

As this happened Hagakure was stuck to the floor but due to his sensitivity to the cold and enchanted senses , Leo was able to jump up and used his claws to stick to the ceiling.

Todoroki slowly but steadily approaches the room Leo and the weapon were located to see he somehow didn't capture the him

Leo descend to the ground to attack but Todoroki was able to trap most of his body into a mini ice ridge.

Todoroki as he approaches the weapon says "I'm sorry it happened like this but keep up with cold for a couple more seconds " As he touches the warhead and defrost the whole building almost instantly . But due to the cold Leo had passed out.

Leo wakes up in the nurses office, covered in blankets and sees Deku in the bed right next to him. Leo thinks " Damn Todoroki is really strong , he was able to take me out almost instantly".

As Leo left the room he saw this blond man who looked like a skeleton from the corner of his eyes and thinks " Must be a teacher from another class ".

Later Deku enters the classroom with a cast on his arm and is greeted by his classmates

Kirishima says " You were pretty good during today's match , the name is Eijiro Kirishima and we were going over the match results as you were recovering".

Other students began to introduce themselves as Iida chews Tokoyami out for sitting on his desk. Ochako and Kaminari arrived with reference books in hand.

Kaminari tried to score a date with her but rushed to Deku when she saw he was in the room. Seeing this bummed Kaminari out but got a chuckle out of Leo .

After hearing that Bakugo left Deku rushes out the room to find him.

The next day it seemed like the media got wind of All Might teaching at U.A. and started surrendering the entrance and harassing students to get a scoop.

Leo sees a reporter trying to get an answer out of Bakugo and snickers at the thought of him blowing up.

But this snickering got several reporters to notice Leo and decided to ask him questions

Reporter A ask " What's it like to go to U.A. "

Reporter B ask " How is All Might in real life".

Reporter C ask " Is it true that All Might has a secret relationship with Midnight ".

Surrounded by reporters by reporters there was only one thing Leo could do .

Leo says while worming his way into campus "I'm so sorry I don't understand language of this country, bye bye now".( This is in English).

Aizawa begins to chew out Bakugo and Deku for what happened yesterday and the says " Now time to decide who will be the class rep"

Several people began to throw their hats into the ring because being a class rep would mean more publicity towards hero agencies. Iida suggests a vote to decide who should fill the position but it seemed most voted for themselves with Deku getting three votes and Yaoyorozu getting two.

Leo could easily tell Iida and Ochako votes for Deku , but couldn't tell who Yaoyorozu got her other vote from.Deku try's to get out the position but is to late

Later during Lunch Leo meets up with Tokage and says " Hey there goes my fellow hero course student "

Tokage says " Hey Leo there's someone you should meet, her name is Pony Tsunotori and she's also from America, isn't that cool".

Pony says " Nice to meet you , I heard you speaking English outside and thought you had trouble with Japanese ".

Leo smiles while replying " No it's just that the reporters couldn't get off my back , so I spoke English to get them to ignore me".

Just then an alarm went off and everyone begins to quickly and in orderly push past the doors. People were getting pushed and drowned in the sea of students.

Just then Iida has somehow placed himself on top of the exit sign and says " Listen up , everything is okay . It's only the media outside so remain calm and let's get back to our regular program ".

Everyone calmed down after hearing this and the police moments after arrived and escorted the media off campus. Midoriya later in the day hands the position of class rep over to Iida. Everyone agreed to this due to his actions earlier this day.

Several days later the class is on a bus to their trading exercise at the Unexpected Simulation Joint also known as the USJ. It's a training facility with several different environments for rescue training.

Due to the damage from his last fight Deku is wearing his gym uniform instead of his hero costume.

Leo seat next to Deku and hears Asui ask him a question.

Deku says " Sure what is it Asui"

Asui says " I told you to call me Tsu , and that power of yours is kinda like All Might's right".

Deku nervously says " Well I never noticed that before "

Kirishima adds " But your forgetting All Might doesn't hurt himself, though it's still a pretty flashy quirk compared to mines" after saying this Kirishima hardens his arms as Deku looks amazed.

While discussing everyone's quirk they soon realize they had arrived at the USJ.

As they enter the building the pro Hero Thirteen who was one of the best rescue hero was in charge of their training today .

As the class begins to look around at the multiple environmental zones , a black like portal opens up near the water fountain as dozens of villains seemed to exit the portal.

Aizawa says " Everyone stay back , those are real villains so let me and Thirteen handle them ". While saying this Aizawa had put on his googles after putting eyedrops in .

There seemed to be several dozens of these villains probably more than a hundred

As Thirteen tried to excavate the class Eraserhead began to take out several villains like it was nothing but the black mist seemed to appear before the exit and says " There is no escape for you, it's pleasure to meet you , we are the League of villains ".

Bakugo and Kirishima tried to attack but I seemed to have no effect. The black mist enveloped the class and the next thing Leo knew he seemed to have been teleported away from his classmates . Judging from the flames , he was sent to the Fire Zone surrounded by villains. Some had mutant quirks and other seemed to be punks with weapons but the one thing Leo knew was he was in this fight alone.

So Leo transformed his left fist into a T. rex head and his right his regular claws . He even transformed his head in that of Pachycephalosaurus and says " Let's rampage" .

The villains begin to surround Leo but he's able to outmaneuver them and started to take them out one by one . When one villain came in with a knife , Leo dodge it and used his T. Rex fist to grab him by the hand and throw him to the villain sneaking up on him

After taking out the last villain and getting to higher ground Leo thinks " Weird it seems like most of these guys aren't that much stronger than the typical thug. So how did these guys think they were going to takedown All Might ".

Leo transforms his arms into Pterodactyl wings and fly out of the fire zone. As he glides towards the center of the USJ he sees one of the villains getting punched out of the building by All Might . Leo lands by the group of heroes that just arrived with Iida .

The teachers made short work out of the remaining villains and even got a couple hits against the ring leader before he and the black mist guy escaped.

It seems like some of the villains were strong enough to really do a number on Eraserhead and Thirteen . But all the other students minus Midoriya as usually seem fine.

After being interviewed by the police , Class 1-A was sent back to the school. But this experience had truly brought all 20 of these students a single step closer towards becoming heroes.

——————————————

Alright this may seem rushed but I feel there was nothing much that would change at this point so , wait until next time as we go over the Sports Festival. See us soon


	4. Chapter4

My hero 4

It's been a while since the USJ attack and everything calmed down . Eraserhead was able to teach again but was wrapped up like a mummy .

Eraserhead says" The Ua sport festival is about to start "

Mineta across the room states " Why should we care about some dumb sports festival "

Deku says " Mineta , how can you say that , the UA sports is basically the most watched event in the world"

Yaoyarozu says " It also a chance to be scouted by pro heroes for internships"

Kaminari adds " Yeah because most people end up taking sidekick positions after graduation ".

Jiro states" True but many end up stuck as a sidekick, like you will".

After hearing this news for some reason Uraraka's face had changed from the usual sweet and bubbly look to one of serious determination like one going for the kill.

Uraraka says " I'm going to do my best". As she raise a fist towards the air

Later around Lunch Leo was sitting with the friends he made from class 1-b which includes Komori Kinoko, Reiko Yanagi,Shihai Kuroiro , Yosetsu Awase and Setsuna Tokage.

Yosetsu says " So looks like our classes will finally clash".

Reiko say" We will be able to observe the absolute extent of the other classes abilities and compare them to our own ".

Setsuna says " What she means is we'll see which class is better " as she gives off a huge grin

Komori happily says " I'll be able to show you my love for my quirk and all sorts of mushrooms I can create".

Shihai say" Now that she mentions it , what is your quirk , Leonardo ".

Setsuna says" Leo told me he won't show me until the festival ". As she pinches Leo cheek

Leo says " Trust me it's better off as a surprise and can you let go over my cheek".

Shihai, Komori,Reiko and Yosetsu think to themselves " How in the hell are these two not dating already ".

As Leo and Setsuna continue teasing each other , more people look on thinking " Are those two a couple "

Elsewhere in the lunchroom Mineta was crying tears of bloods seeing Leo with a girl.

Soon time flash forward to the day of the sports festival and as Class 1-A prepare for the qualifying event

Out of nowhere Todoroki walks up to Deku and says " It looks like All Might took a liken to you , so I swear I will beat you today ".

Everyone was surprised at this claim especially since Todoroki had rarely spoke and to challenge Deku of all people seemed strange.

The first year classes had walked out to the stadium to hear the pro hero midnight call Bakugo up to the stage to give the athletes oath

Bakugo gets up on stage and says with a bored expression " Make no mistake , I'm gonna take first place."

After hearing this almost everyone started to boo Bakugo for being cocky but for Leo the only thing he could do was chuckle at how bold his classmates was and how he enjoyed being booed of the stage.

Year one lined up for the obstacle course right before the bell rang Leo thought " Mom , Noah , Zoe, Gramps and Granny, Also Grant , Adam and the whole world , it's time for my big debut ".

The buzzer rang and immediately Todoroki froze the ground behind him to further his lead but for Leo and many other hero course students, this was nothing but a small obstacle.

Leo transformed his legs of a velociraptor and his arms pterodactyl wings and speed off close behind Todoroki.

But unbeknownst to the two of the Mineta attempts a sneak attack from behind but was swiped away by one of the zero point robots from the entrance exams. Todoroki keeping on pace while slowing others down by using the broken robots as a blockade.

As the race continued with Leo reaching the next stage which consists of large stone pillars connected by tightropes with a large fall. Leo used his quirk to jump and glide from pillar to pillar while others had to traverse through the tightropes.

The last stage involved a mine field so Leo bids his time for several others to get further out into the field and used their heads as stepping stones to get closer out of the minefield and hears an explosion from behind him as Deku was sent flying past both Todoroki and Bakugo who were fighting for 1st place.

Soon Leo was able to make it out of the mine field and raced past towards the goal ending up in 5th place behind Deku, Todoroki, Bakugo and Shiozaki from Class B

Recovering from the run and the prolonged quirk use he could congrats Deku on his victory on the first event.

Midnight began to explain the rules for the cavalry battle and after hearing Deku getting a whopping 10 million points everyone began to avoid him like the plague.

Setsuna sees Leo in the crowd and tries to get him to join his team but a guy with messy indigo hair and sleep dead eyes like Aizawa , interrupts him and says " Hey you're Leonardo Drake right"?

Right as Leo answered yes he felt something take over him as his mind began to go pitch black as the last thing Leo could make out was " the name's Hitoshi Shinso and your welcome to join my team".

After feeling someone push into his shoulders Leo felt like he awoken from a nap to see the cavalry battle is in its end phase and his teammate consists of Aoyama, Nirengeki and Shinso.

All Leo could think was " This bastard , how did he get me to join him. Unless he has some sort of control quirk and it must have activated when I replied to him."

The cavalry battle had soon ended with Shinso's team ending up in 3rd , Todoroki's in 1st , Bakugo's in Second and Deku's in 4th

Midnight explained the final stage will be a one on one fighting tournament but Nirengeki had forfeited his spot due to feeling he didn't earn his victory, so Tetsutetsu took his place.

As Shinso attempts to speak with Deku , Leo used his quirk to grow a T. rex tail to slap Deku and says "Deku , no matter what you shouldn't speak with that guy".

During the actual events of sports festival Leo was in the middle of the borrowing race and the card he picked up was " Female UA student". In a hurry he asked " Hey any girl who goes to UA mind racing with me". Surprisingly many women in the stadium were shouting for his attention including Setsuna. But since he was in a hurry he picked a random girl from the first row and ran to the finish line for 1st place

He soon goes by the concession stands to fill up on food and meets his dad and uncle by the Takoyaki stand.

Leo ask " Dad , what are you doing in Japan "

Leo dad says " I decided to see you live but during that cavalry battle you seemed off".

Leo says " Yeah I was brainwashed by that Shinso guy's quirk ".

Noah adds " Plus it seems he became a hit with ladies during that borrowing race".

Leo dad says" Leo, I may not say it enough but I'm always proud of you , whether you win or lose I know you try with everything you have. So go out there and show them what you're made of".

Noah says " Yeah also if you're going to pick an agency for your internship ,Okay ".

Leo smiles and says " Sure thing ".

Leo was almost livid at what he was seeing at the moment, Deku even after being told exactly what not to do he ended up falling for Shinso's trick . But to his surprise Deku was capable to turn the battle around and take the match.Todoriki in a single move won his fight against Sero instantly.

Leo was placed against Kaminari Before the match began as the two stretch in the arena Leo says " Hey Kaminari your seat is behind me right ".Confused Kaminari replies " Yeah , what of it ".

With a cocky grin Leo says " Because I don't want you to shot spitballs or kick my chair after I win this match". Midnight calls for the match to begin

Furious at that comment Kaminari charges his electricity and shouts "Indiscriminate Shock 1,300,000 volts" as lightning begins to hit everything around him . But before he could be hit Leo shouts " Ankylo Armor" as he transform into a humanoid Ankylosarus .

While bracing the shockwave all Leo could think was " Just as planned ".After the attack Kaminari entered his dumb state and all he could do was giggle while giving thumbs up.

Leo says as he charges towards " I told you so , now feel the might of my Ankylo Tail Smash" as he swings his tail to hit Kaminari sending him out of bounds.

Midnight declares " Kaminari is out of bounds , Drake goes to the next round".

While hearing the stadium roar in excitement all Leo could think of was " Most likely I'll be facing Iida in the next round unless the Hatsume girl has a trick up her sleeves".

Leo exits the ring to join his classmates and sees Setsuna along the way. Leo gives off a smile and says " Hey Setsuna how's it going ". But the strange thing was she didn't answered and just passed by him.

Later As Leo was watching Kirishima and Tetsutetsu finish their arm wrestling match with Kirishima as the victory round 1 of the finals were over and the match ups went as followed

Midoriya vs Todoroki

Drake vs Iida

Tokoyami vs Ashido

Bakugo vs Kirishima

Yet for some strange reason all he could think about after his match was why Setsuna gave him the cold shoulder.

————————————-

Who's ready to see how Leo matches up against the dashing Tenya Iida and why did Setsuna give Leo the cold shoulder. Find out next time on An American Dinosaur in Japan.


	5. Chapter5

My hero 5

After winning his match and being ignored by Setsuna , Leo walks back to their classes seating area.

Deku seeing Leo's worried face ask " Hey are you okay , even though you won you look depressed ".

Leo tried to fake a smile and says " Nothing, just coming up with a plan for my next match".

Ochako ,Hagakure, Mina say" Liar , you have love problems ".

Leo shocked by this ask " What are you talking about love problems".

Jiro raise up her earphone jacks and says " While going to the bathroom I saw both you and Tokage , seems you two aren't doing so well ".

Leo sighs " It not that , it's just she started to ignore me since earlier today and I'm just confused ".

Seeing Iida winning his match everyone else started to pay attention to the ring for the rest of the round .

Most of the matches went as expected but a few of the truly stood out.

Tokoyami started the round out with relentless attacks leaving Yaoyorozu barely any time to defend.But sadly the match ended as soon as it began with her getting pushed outside of the ring before she could counter attack.

Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu went on for a while as it was basically a copy match against brawlers. The two passed out and had to settle their match with an arm wrestling match which Kirishima barely won.

But the match that stood out the most was Ochako vs Bakugo. Many thought she wouldn't be able to put up a fair fight and even saw Bakugo as a monster for attack . Ochako almost got him from an amazing meteor strike but Bakugo was able to overpower her.

Leo in the waiting room watches Deku and Todoroki match. It was insane at how strong those two were with Deku breaking each of his fingers just to stay in the match. But even then he was able to dish out a couple of strong blows against Todoroki. In the end Todoroki had activated both his ice and flame quirks to end the match .

Leo was somewhat terrified as even if he beat Iida he'll have to face Todoroki's monstrous abilities.

But he couldn't worry about that because his match was about to start.

As Leo enters the ring Iida says " Look I know you're worried about something but you must focus on this match and give it your all.Hearing those word gave a smile to Leo's face.

Leo says " Well thank Iida but by the end of this match , you're going to regret pumping me up ".

The match begins as Iida tries to use his speed and push Leo out of the ring but can't seem to reach him before Leo leaps away from him.

In the stand as this repeats Leo dad ask " I know he's quick but how is he able to react that fast "?

Noah states" It's a certain aspect of our quirk , it grants him vision based on movement: the faster something moves, the better Leo can perceive it and thus the better he can avoid it. "

Leo's dad says " Well we're lucky he got your dad's quirk instead of my flame quirk.

Leo continues to dodge Iida quick assaults and thinks " I cant win on dodging alone ". he lands as he transforms his right arm into a large peak of a pterodactyl and strikes Iida while shouting " Pteracaliber "

Iida was knocked back but was able to avoid being knockout and dashed right backed but Leo transformed his left arm into a triceratops head and shouts " Tricera Knuckle " to hit Iida with an uppercut.

Using the engines in his legs, Iida delivered a powerful kick towards Leo's face. As Iida recovered from that last blow Leo transformed both his arms into toothless T. rex heads and grab Iida by the arms.He then transformed his head into a pachycephalosaurus head and dealt three head butts until Iida was down for the count.

After the ten count Midnight said " Iida is unable to continue , Drake moves on to the semi finals".

Hearing the crowd roar got the young boy excited as he exited the arena

Later after Tokoyami won his match he thought to himself " The next match is between Kirishima and Bakugo , while as much as I hate it I will most likely face Bakugo and be at a major disadvantage due to the light given off from his explosions".

While returning to the waiting area he hears two voices from the room. He listen to hear one of the voices being Leo's.

Leo says " Look I thought I already dealt with you years ago , so why are you here now".

The other person had a very gravely voice as he says " You can't tell me what to do ya jackass , I appear whenever I want to".

Tokoyami enters the room to see Leo's right arm had transformed into A red Tyrannosaurus head.

Leo noticed his classmate entered as he says " Oh looks like you found out my secret , though at least it's someone who has an understanding on the subject".

Tokoyami says " Yeah , sometimes quirks such as ours develop something of a separate personality especially during traumatic experiences".

Leo says " Yeah , when I was young I fell on my head after climbing a tall tree. This guys name is Tyranno and his temper rivals even Bakugo's".

Tyranno says " What's that you shitty weakling , you only made it this far because you got brainwashed".

Leo says " I've had control over him for years but for some reason after the cavalry battle he's a lot more active. Chances are the brainwashing stirred something up".

Tokoyami says " Well I hope you get under control , you got a pretty important match up".

The American took in a deep breath as the T. Rex head transformed back into a normal hand. Leo says " Don't worry I'll be fine".

Leo leaves to get ready for his next match against Todoroki after Bakugo defeated Kirishima .

The semi finals were about to start as Present Mic says" First off in the Semi Finals is Todoroki vs Drake , The double quirk wielding prodigy vs The New York Dinosaur. Eraser since you teach these two who do you think will win".

Aizawa states " Well the two had faced each other in training once and Todoroki was a clear counter against anything Drake could do. But Drake's greatest quality is his adaptability and coming up with a winning stratagem in the middle of the fight."

The match starts as Todoroki shoots off a giant ice wall but Leo was able to escape the attack by jumping into the sky with Pterodactyl wings. Todoroki continues to try to hit Leo with ice but misses as the American glides within the ring.

Leo thinks while dodging " The one thing I learned from from Todoroki last match is even he has a limit to his quirk usage". Soon Todoroki ice became slower and less stable. At this moment Leo transformed his limbs into velociraptor arms and legs , to slide down the ice ridges.

Leo lunges his claws as Todoroki dodges as Leo said " You should pay attention to your feet ". Todoroki realized the also gained a tail and wrapped it around his leg to trip him. Leo was able to scratch a Todoroki and deal a powerful left cross .

Todoroki stumbles at this attack and use his fire to gain space but later takes a tail smash from above his head. Leo flings himself and ricocheted from one of the ice walls to deliver another strike as Todoroki creates a small ice barrier.

Leo easily broke through it but was caught off guard as soon he was fully immobilized just like Sero was in the first round. As the cold started to make Leo lethargic , his strength faded quickly until by some miracle he was able break out with what strength he had left.

Todoroki and the entire arena was stunned at what just happened as Leo started to walk towards Todoroki. Todoroki thought " This guy is insane, he shrugged that off like it was nothing ".

While walking towards his opponent Leo states " Let this be a lesson from me and Midoriya , you can't become a great hero like us if you do things half heartedly". He grabs Todoroki and deals a weak punch to his cheek.

Before passing out Leo continues " So until you can show me some gusto , You're not worth the effort ". After saying this Leo falls head first and goes to sleep.

With everyone confused at what just transpired Midnight said " Drake is unable to battle that means Todoroki heads to the finals".

Sometime later Leo wakes up but for some reason the first thing he saw wasn't the ceiling of a hospital room but a crowd of people and even All Might approach him.

All Might say " Well done Young Drake you tied for third for this years tournament ".

Leo asks" Who places first then ".

All Might doesn't respond at first but points towards a very angry Bakugo who's been restrained like he was a high level villain.All Might passes out the medals to everyone on stage as their sports festival came to an end.

The days following were somewhat strange as though due to Leo skin color some would usually stare and ask a question or two every morning. But now after being in the top 4 for the festival it seemed everyone was trying to talk with him.

Though during the festival Iida's older brother the pro hero Ingenium had been targeted by the Hero Killer Stain. Though he survived the encounter he was forced into a permanent retirement.

Aizawa enters the room healed up and says " We have a big class today on Hero Informatics".Many students were somewhat frightened at this until their homeroom teacher added " you need codenames , time to pick your hero identities ".

Aizawa shows the results of how many offers each student got from the tournament . The gap seemed huge as the only students with over a thousand offers were Todoroki, Bakugo and Leo in that order.

Midnight enters and says " For today's class I'll be the one to help finalize and approve of your hero name". As markers and paper was passed around everyone thought of potential hero names.

Some wrote down a name the second they got the marker, most likely they thought of this long before they were expected in US , others took their time .

Ashido's name was rejected due to copyright issues, Kirishima had based his name on Crimson Riot, and after few more names Leo's turn was up.

Leo thinks " It can only be this name" He says outloud " The Rampaging Hero : Dino Caesar ".

Okay that's the end of the chapter hope to write again soon.


	6. Chapter6

My hero 6

The morning before the internships began as everyone had their costumes in briefcases as Aizawa gave them his version of a farewell speech.

For Leo the only choice for an Internships was with his Uncle. He always wanted to work with him and the fact Noah told his nephew" pick any other agency and I'll annoy you through out that week".

So on his way he went to see the familiar hero agency of his Uncle , Jurassic Office as the logo with a dinosaur spelling Jurassic in English was hard to miss.

Entering the building was nothing new as a couple of times he had to deliver food or spar clothes as his uncle worked a couple late nights. Some of sidekicks welcomed him and were excited to work with him after the seeing him in action during the festival.

Noah comes out in his hero costume which consists of just a green and blue striped body suit with a first aid belt around his waist.

Noah smiles as he said" welcome Dino Caesar , though you may be my nephew I can't give you special treatment".

Leo nervously as he takes out a paperbag and says " Zoe told me to give you the lunch you forgot this morning ".

Noah nervously chuckles at this as he takes the bag from his nephew " So for now go to the changing room and meet me in the training room as we wait for the other intern ".

Leo walked to the changing room to put on his costume as he thinks who else was an intern here. But he didn't think twice as he entered the training room and after a ten minute wait someone familiar entered the door

Her hero consists of a blue, scaly mask over her eyes, a simple bodysuit with a matching design and black knee-high boots. She wears fingerless gloves with orange, three-piece wrist-guards, and a belt around her waist with what looks to be a jewel embedded into the center.

After a better look at her face Leo knew for a fact that girl was Setsuna. He tried to say hey but looked away as Typhon ( Noah ) began to speak.

Typhon says " Young heroes I welcome you to my agency, I hope we can help further your training as heroes ". As he talked he could see the two nervously looking away from the other.

Setsuna ask " Sir I have a question why did you choose the two of us".

Typhon explains " Well you see Dino Caesar here is my nephew, and I want to help his development as a hero and for you I seen your talent for heroics . But the main decision is that the two of you complement each other".

Leo and Tokage blush and says " What do you mean by that".

Typhon chuckles and then replies " Lizardy you're quirk is amazing for information gathering and overwhelming an opponent, but you lack power in combat situations. Dino Caesar , you're someone who jumps into the middle of a fight and make things up as you go".

Setsuna says " So you're saying together we can be a good team ".

Typhon smirks as he says " Yeah and now for your first assignment ".

Setsuna and Leo were shocked as they were now at a dessert shop out of costume.

Setsuna ask " So Typhon's your uncle right".

Leo replies " Yeah , when he told me he was going to transfer to Japan I decided to go with him."

Setsuna sighed as she says " Look I just have to ask what's the problem ".

Leo shocked says " Well let's see everything was alright until you started ignoring me during the sports festival and now you're acting like nothing happened ".

Setsuna shyly says " Well I was going through some things and accidentally started giving you the cold shoulder ".

As Leo was mixing his hot chocolate and ask " So what got you messed up , Lizardy"?

Setsuna blushes as she says " Well I think I might have a crush on someone from the hero course".

Leo excited ask " Really who is it, I'll help set the two of you up".

Setsuna counties to blush and says " Well he's got a transformation quirk and was in the sports festival tournament ".

Leo thinks for a moment and says " Oh yeah TetsuTetsu , well don't worry I'll help you out".

Confused that he didn't get the hint Setsuna awkwardly says " Sure thanks for the help".

The next day Noah , Leo and Setsuna were on a train for Shibuya for a mission as they meet Deku with his mentors Gran Torino . They seemed to have a similar idea.

But out of nowhere a creature resembling Nomu had crashed into the train. Gran Torino and Typhon tackled it out of the train .

Deku left to follow his mentor as Setsuna and Leo tried to help evacuate the train car.

Soon after entering Hosu , Leo noticed his phone rang to see Deku shared his location.

Leo tried to leave but Setsuna grabbed his arm and said " Where do you think you're going ".

Leo says " Deku's in trouble, help any civilians who are in trouble ". Leo thought he broke free from her grasp but noticed her arm was still clasped.

Setsuna says " Look I know Class A fought villains before, but I'm not letting you get hurt ".

Leo smiles as he says " Don't worry about it , every thing is going to be fine". After saying this Leo ran off transformed his arms into pterodactyl wings and flew towards his friend's location.

As Leo flew through the skies he noticed the destruction all around him . He also believed from the corner of his eye , he saw that black mist villain from the USJ.

Then from an alleyway Leo saw his friends being attacked and they seemed to have been paralyzed. Leo swooped down from the sky and punched him away .

Leo says " You must be the hero killer Stain , though I just flew in and my arms are tired , I'm here to save the day".

The two begin to exchange blows as Stain took a couple of scratches, while Leo got stabbed in the stomach by one of Stain's knifes

Before Stain could attack again Todoroki through a fire ball towards the villain and says " Midoriya , you have to be more specific in giving your location. I told the pros to meet up here and they should be here any minute ".

Leo looked around and seen the pro hero Native and Iida were also paralyzed.

Deku said " Don't get to close to him, his quirk paralyzes you if he taste your blood".

Stain focus his Todoroki and was able to scratch him while almost lick his blood.

Leo looks at his situation an does his best to keep the villain away from his friends and the pro hero as Todoroki was forced on the defensive against Stain's assault.

Deku by some miracle jumped passed Leo and dragged the villain away .

Leo ask " Dude how are you able to move".

Deku says " I think his quirk either gets weaker the more people he paralyzed, amount of blood he gets or based on blood type".

Stain says " Correct and since you can move that must mean you're Type O".

Todoroki says " Same blood type as me".

Iida says " I'm type A " While Native says " I'm B".

Deku says " Leo what's your blood type ".

Leo with a nervous look says " I'm not sure , I never paid attention to that stuff".

As Leo said this he sprint towards Native picked him up and ran in out of the alleyway.

Leo then says " You guys handle Stain I'll get Native out of here ".

As they were getting away Native said " Why did you run away , those kid need all the help they can get , especially that Iida kid".

Leo said ". I don't know my blood type , so I could've been another dead weight for them. But Iida should still be able to fight , no he has to".

Leo thinks " If it was Noah who was attacked, how would I've reacted".

Flashback to 5 years ago with Noah and Leo biking through a park.

Leo ask " Noah do you think I can become a hero like you and gramps"

Noah chuckles and says" Come on what are talking about, you'll be a great hero when you get older".

Leo starts tearing up and says " But kids think I'm weird due to my multiple personalities and I don't think I can be as great as the two of you".

Noah says " Look life gives you set backs at times so you only have two options , either let life keep you down or you get back up and come out on top".

Leo looked at his uncle and says " Alright thanks for the advice ".

Noah says " Now race you home in 3". After saying 3 Noah speed up on his bike as Leo tried to keep up.

Present day

Leo was carrying Native and saw the pro heroes including Gran Torino and even Noah .

Noah said " Leo what the hell are you doing here and is that Native ".

Leo says " Look you can scold me later but we have to help my friends their fighting the hero killer as we speak".

Endeavor says " Lead the way kid " as one of his sidekick takes Native from his shoulders.

As the group follows Leo to see Stain passed out , burnt and tied up by Todoroki and Iida carrying Deku

It seems everything was normal as Deku was getting chewed out by his mentor but was soon grabbed by a winged Nomu

Leo thought " Oh shit" as he transformed his limbs and leap after the Nomu. But before he could reach him Leo felt some used his head as a spring board and saw it was the Hero Killer Stain .

Leo was shocked and complete surprised as it seemed like this guy was down for the count . But he was able to escape and kill the Nomu all in a matter of seconds.

Endeavor arrived at the scene to chase after the Nomu to see it dead and Stain free.

Stain stands up to say " Come, Just try me you fakes. The only one allowed to kill me is All Might .,a true hero ".

As he said these words it was almost like everyone was paralyzed and couldn't budge an inch until Endeavor said " This guy , he's out cold".

Leo says " Thank god , I don't have to fight him " after saying this he passed out from the stab wound from earlier

Soon after a night in the hospital the four boys were up talking in their hospital room.

Deku says " How are we even alive after all that ".

Leo says " I don't know luck, plus I feel he let us win".

Todoroki says " Probably and how did you manage to go through all of that with a stab wound to the stomach ".

Leo replies " If I had to guess , mostly likely I had enough adrenaline to keep me going until when I relaxed I started to feel the pain."

Soon Gran Torino , Noah , Manuel and Hosu's Chief of police Kenji Tsuragamae showed up

Tsuragamae says " So you four are the students who put a stop to the Hero Killer ,woof. Though I wish to public congratulation all of you but you broke the law by using your quirk without a license or mentor permission , woof".

Todoroki says" but if it wasn't for us Native , Iida and probably more heroes would have died , isn't a heroes job to save people ".

Tsuragamae says " You have much to learn from UA and Endeavor ,woof ".

Todoroki visibly angry says " Do you want to fight me , you mutt".

Iida tried to calm Todoroki down as Gran Torino says " Listen to what he has to say first ".

Tsuragamae " Look we can avoid going public with this and with the burns he has we can say Endeavor took the hero killer down, woof".

Manuel says " You're brave actions would go unknown by the public, but we still have to take responsibility for you guys".

Iida apologized to his mentor for his actions as Manuel told him to not do that type of stunt again .

Tsuragamae says " Though I cant do this in public let me thank you boys for what you've accomplished last night ".

A little while after Leo got up to get snacks from the vending machine to see Setsuna standing in front him.

Before he could get a word out she charged at him and planted a kiss on his lips.

She tearfully says " You idiot, why did you run off like that ".

Leo was shocked and all he could say was " oh god my knife wound".

Okay this would've been out earlier but I realized I don't know my blood type, so I first I asked my parents. They didn't know so I had to make a call to my physician, since I never had a major surgery or donated blood they didn't have it either. But still Setsuna kissed Leo , let's wait until next chapter to find out what happens next


	7. Chapter7

Hero 7

Leo and Deku meet each other outside the room .

Deku ask " Leo why are you blushing ".

Leo replies " I can ask you the same ".

As they enter the room Todoroki says " Guys Iida got his test results back".

Iida says " The doctors say my brachial plexus nerve was served in my left arm, if I had a surgery most of the feeling will return. But Until I become a true hero my life arm will be a remainder of my carelessness ".

Deku says" I feel the same let's get stronger together, all of us"

Todoroki says " I'm sorry but it seems whenever I get involved people's hands get messed up , it's like a curse "

The three try to console him until a Todoroki says " I'm not joking , just call me the hand crusher".

Leo starts to laugh until his stomach wound starts to hurt again , then his laughs turned to screams.

Soon the externship were over and class resumed . It seemed Bakugo's externship left him his hair to look like a proper gentleman but his personality didn't change. Ochako seemed to have popped out of a martial arts manga. It seems everyone's externship had changed something about them.

Kaminari says " So it seems like the four of you guys encountered the hero killer".

Everyone started to talk about how they were worried and amazed their classmates were so close to the action.

Iida says " Yeah we were luck to be saved by the pros".

It also seemed that Stain's ideals became trending on the internet and videos were popping up every where.

Later in the day All might set up a race in field Gama

Leo thinks " So it looks like I'm against Deku , Iida , Ashido and Sero".

The race started as Sero seemed to take the lead but Deku flew right pasted him with Leo on his tail

Everyone seemed amazed at Deku as the last time they saw him he was breaking his body each time he used his quirk. But now he's moving around with insane speed. Even Leo was amazed even though he saw this speed prior.

Though at the last minute Deku tripped with Leo claiming first , Sero followed in second , Iida third , Ashido fourth and Deku last.

Leo says " Don't worry man you still improved by a lot ".

Soon time flew by as it the final week of June with finals a week away.

Kaminari says " Ah man I didn't study "

Mineta with a confrontational smile says " Plus you have to deal with a practical exam"

It seems some were worried about passing the exams , others confident in their skills and able to teach others , everyone else was in the middle ".

During lunch Deku was trying to get Leo'sattention until Tsuyu slapped the Americans with her tongue.

Oscar while rubbing the back of his neck says " Thanks Tsu and what were you talking about ".

Deku says " Were talking about getting prepared for the final term".

Monoma bumped into Deku and says " Why if it isn't Class 1-A , heard you guys ran into the hero killer awhile back , seriously one of these days you're going to end up getting us in trouble as well".

Kendo came in a knock him out and apologize for her classmates insensitive comments.

Kendo says " I also heard you guys taking about the finals , from what I've heard like the entrance exams it's against robots".

Deku starts to mumble after hearing this information trying to plan out a strategy .

Before she left Kendo says " Oh yeah Leo , when are you going to talk to Setsuna, she's been upset for a while".

Leo tenses up and blush at this comment. He hasn't talked with Setsuna since the kiss at the hospital.

Uraraka, Tsu and Hagakure ask " Wait , what happened with you two".

Iida says " you know I've been wondering that as well , you two seemed to stop talking all of the sudden ".

Todoroki adds " Plus he seemed to been hanging out with us more often as well ".

Leo says" it's nothing , I've got to go ". Leo takes his tray and leave the table.

Deku says " Looks like Leo is upset".

Tsuyu says " And why's that , ribbit ".

Deku says " Because he didn't finish his chocolate pudding cup and he loves those".

With a shocked expression they all realized Deku was right and remembered the pudding cup only had a couple of spoonful taken out.

A week passed has passed with all of Class A getting started down by the teachers , that's when they found out the final exam was in teams of two students will be going against one of the teachers

Aizawa says " First Todoroki and Yaoyorozu are against me with Bakugo and Midoriya will face "

Out of nowhere All Might has leaped and landed in front of Deku and Bakugo to say " I'll be their opponent "

Other match's includes Ashido and Kaminari vs the principal , Uraraka and Aoyama vs Thirteen, Koda and Jiro vs Present Mic, Tokoyami and Asui vs Ectoplasm, Sero and Mineta vs Midnight, Hagakure and Shoji vs Snipe , Sato and Kirishima vs Cementoss , lastly Iida and Drake vs Power Loader

At their test site Iida and Drake saw Power loader was digging pitfalls with his suit .

Iida says "There is only one way to win this "

Leo grows his tail out and says " I was thinking the same thing". as he got on Iida's back

The two together shout " Fusion "

Iida activates his recipro burst to find the ground collapse.

Iida says " wrap your tail around my legs". Leo does as he was told as Iida launched him with his leg.

Power Loader tried to grab him but Leo was able to get pasted the teachers grasp and flew passed the goal.

As Leo land he turned around to thank his teammate to see Iida stuck in the ground.

It seems like Kirishima, Sato, Ashido , Sero and Kaminari has failed the practical but Aizawa pulled another prank and everyone is able to go to the Summer camp .

Since people have to get materials they decided to go shopping tomorrow.

The next day Everyone was amazed at the shops and it seemed everyone separated expect for Deku , Uraraka and Leo .

Deku ask " So Uraraka what are you looking ".

Uraraka says " Bug .. Bug Spray". She ran away as Deku asked " I'm the big".

Lei says " I'll try to catch up with her , meet us by the fountain ".

Deku looks as Leo follows Uraraka but unknown by them a villain was about to encounter Deku.

Leo finally caught up with Uraraka and says " You okay , you've been acting weird lately ".

Uraraka with a blush says " It nothing don't worry about it".

Leo realize and says " Looks like you got a crush on Deku , right".

Uraraka freaks out and says " H-how do you know that".

Leo smirks and says " Well as person who's facing love problems of his own , I recognize that look".

Uraraka says " And what problems are you facing right now".

Leo while hiding his face with his cap says " Well me and Setsuna kissed back during the externship"

Uraraka says " Really what did you say are you two dating "

Leo with his face getting more redsays " Well we haven't talked since because I'm too embarrassed , plus it was my first kiss".

Uraraka says " But you got to face this head on , I'm with you if you keep my secret ".

Leo smirks and says " Sure , we smitten teens have to stick together in our love life , now let's get back to Deku."

The two walked over to see Deku sitting down with a hooded guy with his hand around his neck ".

Leo's eyes transformed and ask " excuse me sir can get off my friends ".

Deku says " It's nothing I'm fine so stay back

The hooded guy stands up and says " Sorry I didn't realize he was out with friends, I'm off , you know what will happen if you follow me".

Deku coughs and says " Shigaraki , what's One for All after".

Leo and Uraraka question " Wait , USJ Shigaraki".

Shigaraki says " What you should worry about is the next time we meet , because that's when you die".

He soon disappeared through the crowd as Uraraka called for a hero as Leo was seeing if Deku was okay .

The mall was closed after this and as Deku was taken by the police for questioning Leo was stopped by his classmates.

Iida says " Where do you think you're going ".

Leo says " Well the mall was closed so I'm going back to my house ".

Ashido adds in " Not without your birthday presents"

Leo with tears in his eyes says " You guys remembered my birthday ".

Tokoyami says " Hey are you okay , why are you crying ".

Tsuyu adds " Yeah I thought this would have made you happy , ribbet".

Leo wiping away his tears says " No it's just since my Birthday July 3rd I never got the chance to celebrate with my classmates, so this makes me so happy".

Kaminari says " It alright man just take your presents" .

Leo shouts " Thank you guys , ever since I've moved to Japan all of you have been so kind".

The group leaves as Leo went back to his house carrying several bags .

Leo says " Hey I'm home " as he walked into the living room he saw Noah , Zoe and more surpassingly Setsuna.

Noah says " So looks like my intuition was right , you two are a couple ".

Zoe grabs by the ear Noah and says " Please I was the one who told you first , all you did was set up the internship ".

Setsuna gives a very sly smile and says " Noah told me it was your birthday so I decided to come over".

Zoe says " Well me and Noah have so something to talk about in the kitchen ".

As they left Leo sat down and said " So you told them we're a couple ".

Setsuna says " No I guess they think we are though".

Leo sighs and says " Look about that kiss"

Setsuna places her fingers over his mouth and says " Yeah it was out of the blue and I should've seen if you were okay with it first before doing it . But hearing you were stabbed I just took my chance then".

Leo opened his mouth and said " I was going to say it got me thinking and I wanted to know if you would be my girlfriend ".

Setsuna blush at this and says " Sure " as she brings Leo in for a hug.

Noah and Zoe eavesdropped through the kitchen as Noah chuckles

Zoe says " Looks like the kid growing up".

Noah stares at his girlfriend and says " Yeah and I have a question for you too"

Zoe asked " Sure what is ". Before she could finish her sentence Noah got on a knee and revealed a ring

Noah says " Zoey Goodwin , would you marry me".

Zoe screamed "yes , oh god yes ".

Leo and Setsuna ran to the kitchen to see what happened and saw the ring.

Even though the day started with a bad note , it seems like the future will be pretty bright. If only they knew what will happen in the next few days".

Hey guys I just realized while writing this I used Externship instead of Internship , this is because my high school used the word Externship when meaning Internship. So I kinda of got confused so please just remember, if I write externship I'm really mean an Internship.


	8. Chapter8

My hero 8

The hero course were getting ready for their Summer Trip as Class 1-B Monoma said " So Some of Class A's students are taking extra lessons, how weird I thought Class A was superior to Class B"

Kendo knocked him out as she apologized for his behavior.

Leo saw Mineta drooling over the Class B girls and saw Setsuna wink towards Leo. He gives a smirk back as the Class got back on their bus.

The bus was filled with different conversations as Aizawa told them the bus will stop within an hour , but for most no one heard this.

That last hour passed as everyone started to stretch but then noticed where they stopped wasn't a normal rest stop as Deku asked Aizawa what's going on.

Then out of nowhere class 1-A could hear female voices saying "Rock on with these sparking gazes"

Another voice adds " Stingly cute and catlike "

Together the voice say " Were the Wild Wild Pussycats".

Deku starts fanboying by saying "Their a four member team that specializes in mountain rescue missions and have been in business for twelve years now".

After saying this one of the pussycats grabbed Deku by the face and said " We're 18 at heart".

Leo chuckles and says " You can't talk about sensitive subjects such as that Deku".

As the other pussycat showed that the lodging was at the foot of a mountain seemingly miles away , the earth beneath them started to flow like water down into the forest.

The last thing the class could hear was one of the pussycats saying " you have three hours until before lunch ends and feel free to use your quirks".

Everyone seemed to land safely as Mineta was squirming trying to use a bathroom until the class all saw a giant beast in front of them .

Koda tried to use his quirk to calm the beast down but it didn't seem to work . So the only thing the class could think of was to fight their way through.

Hours passed as by the time the class was able to reach camp by 5:20 pm

Mandalay said " Sorry I guess I forgot it would take us three hours not you guys ".

An exhausted Sero says " You could've told us this before ".

Pixie Bob says " But you took care of them faster than we thought , especially you five" pointing towards Deku , Todoroki, Bakugo , Leo and Iida.

Pixie bob then adds " I'm going to have fun with you guys 3 years from now , so I'm going to mark ya now".

Leo says " Sorry but I already have a girlfriend ".

Everyone but Ochako was surprised by this statement. But before anyone could ask, Deku said " I just realized who's the kid ".

Mandalay says " Oh yeah he's my nephew Kota "

Deku approaches Kota and says "'It's nice to meet you , I'm from UA's hero course".

After saying this Kota punched Midoriya right in the balls .

Iida went to the side of his friend and said " Midoriya, kid why did you punch him in the junk".

Kota says " I can't abide jerks who want to be heroes". Everyone seemed shocked by this comment expect Bakugo who said " Cute kid".

As the class drop of their things and had a long deserved meal , they head to the hot springs .

Leo says " After a long day , a soak in the hot springs are the best , especially after a nice meal".

Mineta says " That's whatever to me but what I'm really looking towards to is what lies beyond this wall".

Deku ask " What are you talking about Mineta "

Mineta says " They didn't even think about giving us different bathing times as the girls , so an incident can easily occur ".

Before Iida could stop his classmate , Mineta used his quirk to climb the walls while saying " We UA students were meant to climb past obstacles, Plus Ultra ".

Before he could catch a catch a peak It seemed Kota pushed him down as Mineta land on Iida. Five seconds later Kota also lost his balance as Deku saved the kid.

The next day at the break of dawn Aizawa asked Bakugo to perform the pitch from the quirk Apprehension Test. The pitch only seemed to have improved by a couple of meters which left many surprised.

Aizawa says " Though you've all grown emotionally and technically, it's time to focus on training you physically".

He begins to give his evil like grin as he adds " This will be so harsh you'll wish for death so do your best not to die".

Setsuna's point of view

Kendo says " I still can't believe you two are actually going out , right Yui ".

Yui says with her normal deadpan expression " Mm"!

Setsuna says " Wow it looks like Yui is really exited about this ".

Reiko says " So you must be pretty excited to see him again"

Setsuna squeals as she says " Yeah I know he'll rush towards me for a hug as we look into each other eyes".

Class B soon saw the utter madness which was considered quirk training. Yaoyorozu was stuffing herself with sweets while creating things , Uraraka was floating around in a plastic sphere about to puke , Kaminari was hooked up to a generate constantly producing electricity. Tokoyami seemed to be missing but soon his screams were heard coming from a dark cave .

But the most barbaric thing was that Kirishima and Drake were on top of a circular platform constantly punching each other.

Setsuna asks " What type of training involves two guys beating the hell out each other".

Aizawa adds " At first it was just a weird game of rock-paper-scissors where the winner hits the loser, like an hour in they just forgot and started wailing on each other".

Setsuna says " But those guys look like their about to pass out , shouldn't you stop them".

Aizawa replies " I can't stop their training as they are trying to break their limits and improve their skills , plus I bet Ragdoll 3000 yen that Drake goes down first ".

Kirishima landed one last punch as Leo fell of the platform with Kirishima following him as the land on the ground from a 3 foot drop.

Ragdoll ask " So who won because they both fell of the platform".

Aizawa says " Me because Drake landed on the ground first , so pay up".

Setsuna ask Leo " Dino babe are you okay".

Leo weakly says " Hey my cute lizard, sorry I look like a mess . Me and Kirishima got a bit carried away ".

Setsuna chuckles says " It alright just tell me how many fingers I'm holding up ". She puts up two fingers.

Leo squints his eyes and says " Two, I think".

Setsuna exhales as she says " Alright you don't have vision problems but you are dumb for doing this type of training ".

Aizawa says " Alright lovebirds just stop, Tokage if you want you can help me drag these two back to the camp".

End of Setsuna POV

Leo woke up to see he was in the camp infirmary and saw Kirishima was also up .

Kirishima ask " Hey are you good bro".

Leo says " Yeah I'm fine let's see how the others are doing ".

The two left as they realized the rest of the class cooked .

Kirishima ask " Hey did you guys save anything for us ".

Then from behind Leo , Setsuna asked " Hey Leo I've made a bit too much curry and wanted to know if you wanted some ".

Leonardo says as he looked in her eyes " Babe if it's made by your hands it will taste amazing ".

As Leo ate the curry all he could think was " Not only is my girlfriend beautiful and cool but she's a great cook , I feel truly blessed".

The next night after a long day of training was the test of courage . Class B went in to set up their area as Ashido, Kaminari,Sato, Sero and Kirishima were dragged away by Aizawa.

The team Class 1-A were the following

1:Tokoyami and Shoji

2:Bakugo and Todoroki

3:Jiro and Hagakure

4: Aoyama and Momo

5 : Uraraka and Asui

6: Drake and Mineta

7: Tenya and Koda

8 : Deku

As Uraraka and Asui group left to go forward a the scent of burning wood can be smelt as everyone saw there was a fire in the woods . But that was the least of their problems as two villains had appear and one of them seriously injured Pixie-Bob.

Mineta said " even after all of the precautions the school took , how did the villains find us".

The iguana looking villain says " Pleased to meet you Hero Course student , We are the League of Villain's Vanguard Action Squad".

The other villain says " Hey should I crush this girl's pretty little skull".

Iguana villain says " Calm down big sis Magne , holding power over someone's life is everything. That is apart of Stain's ideals after all".

Iida says " So you're followers of Stain".

Iguana villain says " Bingo and I see some of you were responsible for putting him in jail . But I forgot to introduce myself the name's Spinner and I'm here to achieve Stain's dream".

Tiger was visible anger at the life of his teammate . Mandalay says " Class rep lead everyone else back to the camp ".

Iida tried to get everyone but both Deku and Leo denied going back

Deku said " I know where Kota is so I'll go find him"

Leo adds " I'm sorry but I have to make sure everyone's safe, especially Setsuna ".

The two ran off into the woods as Leo yelled out to see if anyone was around him until he encountered a villain with a orange shirt with a mask and top hat . But what really caught the Americans attention was that of Setsuna's unconscious body.

Leo visibly angry says " What the hell are you doing to her ".

The villain says " Why hello there my name is Mr Compress ,would you to see a trick " the villains hand move closer towards Setsuna and Leo lost it.

Leo activated his quirk in pure rage as he almost doubled in size to 3.1 meters as his skin turned a dark crimson . Even his hands seemed to grow larger with razor sharp claws and a long tail. Leo looked almost like a demonic tyrannosaurus. Leo in this

berserker state charged at the villain

All Mr Compress could think was " Looks like I got myself into a pickle " he dodged the American's claw slash to see it took down a tree .

Not even a second after his first strike passed as Leo slammed the villain with his tail .

Compress hit directly towards a tree and saw Leo was still trying to attack him. The villain tried to dodge the heroes attacks fore minutes as Compress took several different claw slashes.

Compress thought " Okay I cant deal with this punk anymore, time to compress him". As the villain goes head first to Leo , the American was able to deliver a powerful bite to the villains left shoulder before being compress into a marble .

Compress said " Shit looks like I could get out of this unscathed, now to get that Bakugo boy".

The next thing Leo realized was he seemed to magically appeared in front of Shoji and he couldn't feel his body .

From the corner of his eye he saw several of the villains going through a portal as Shoji , Deku and Todoroki reaches towards two marbles.

Tokoyami and Bakugo seemed to have popped out of two marbles as Bakugo was taken through the portal.

Leo asked " What in the actual hell happened tonight ".

Here's to another chapter and it doesn't look like thing's are good for our heroes. Stay tune for the next chapter soon.


	9. Chapter9

Leo was paralyzed as he could barely feel anything above his shoulders.

Ochako and Tsuyu arrive to the scene and Leo ask " Someone tell me what happened ".

Deku screams as it seemed he broke both his arms earlier.

Todoroki says " The villains took Bakugo, but still how did you get captured ".

Shoji says " Yeah you should've been back by camp".

Leo says " When I say that villains where attacking I just had to make sure Setsuna and the others, but after that it's kinda of a blur".

The pain going through Leo's body was intense as he felt his heart beating through his ears at 100mph , the taste of blood his his mouth and his muscles were on fire.

Leo ask " I know someone has to help Deku but Tokoyami use Dark Shadow to carry me".

After saying this he passed out from the pain.

The next afternoon Leo woks up to see a white ceiling and thought " Where am I"

Then he started to hear a gravelly and tired voice in his head " You're in the hospital you dumbass".

Leo thought " Wait Tyranno , what happened to me last night".

Tyranno says " You probably don't remember but we fought that masked villain when he was about to lay a hand on Setsuna ".

Leo thinks " Hold on I think would remember something like that ".

Tyranno replies " Well probably because you got so mad it forced me into control and you blacked out".

Leo then ask " Okay but why does my body feel messed up ".

Tyranno says " We basically went on a rampage and used our power beyond its maximum capacity for several minutes. So this is the after affects".

The door opened as Noah and Zoey entered the room .

Noah was carrying a laptop and said " It's best for you to answer this".

As Leonardo opens the laptop he saw his mother , grandparents and friends asking" What the hell happened to you".

Leo said " I'm not sure , after the villains attacked my mind went haze until the left through a portal".

Noah says " Looks like you went into your Over-limit form again".

Leo asks " What do you mean again , and what's Over-limit ".

Leo's grandfather , Alexander says " It's happens when you experience extreme emotions and ended up going berserk . Your speed power and durability shoot through the roof but you have zero control until you pass out . A side effect is it complete wears you out as well".

Leo says " Okay I get that , but when did this happen ".

Adam says " It happened when those street punks attacked us 3 years ago".

Grant replies " Yeah the police had to contain you and everything ".

Leo says " But you guys told me one of them snuck behind me and knocked me out ".

Alexander says " It was best to keep the event hidden from you because you would've tried to access it again".

Leo sighs as he says " Yeah I would've, but still the good thing is that I'm safe right".

The doctor comes in to say " Looks like your finally up Mr. Drake , Good news from the test we've done you only have a minor case of bodily exhaustion. You should be out by tomorrow at the latest".

Leo says " Thanks Doc" , but then he realized the doctor said good news , so Leo asked "what's the bad news".

The doctor says as he leaves the room " She looked pretty mad and told me to tell you , if you get hurt again I'll punch you in your perfect jawline".

Leo tried to think who this was as his phone ringing and say that it was Setsuna calling.

Leo gulped and he passed the phone to Noah and says "tell her I'm still asleep ".

Noah picks up and says " Hey he's up room 366, it's a corner room".

A minute later Leo saw Setsuna use her quirk to levitate to the room's window as Zoe opened it.

Setsuna says in a passive aggressive tone " Leo , Wait did I say about getting hurt again".

Leo trying to think of away to direct her attention away from him says " Hey everyone meet my beautiful girlfriend , Setsuna ".

Leo's mother says " Leo you never told me she was so cute ".

Grant says with tears in his eyes " You're lucky not only does he get to study at the best hero program in the world but also has a hot girlfriend".

Alexander says " Hey Adam has Grant always been like this ".

Adam sighed as he said " He's been rejected by a girl again and to see Leo's girlfriend is probably even more depressing ".

Setsuna somewhat nervously says "its nice to meet all of you , Leo talks about you guys a lot".

As Leo saw his girlfriend smiling face he felt at peace that it seemed everything was perfect.

One day later Class 1-A minus Momo, Jiro, Hagakure and Bakugo ,went to visit Deku.

Iida said " Hagakure and Jiro are still unconscious with Momo just waking up from her head injury other than that all 15 of us came".

Todoroki said " Of course Bakugo isn't here".

Mina said " Todoroki , don't bring that up".

Deku looked around to see Leo with a cane and said " So it looks like you're okay right".

Leo replied " Still fairly tired but I'm doing okay".

Kirishima says " Guys I've been thinking and since Momo made a transceiver to one of the Nomu's let's go rescue Bakugo ".

Iida says " We can't do that , we have to leave this to the pros ".

Kirishima replies and says " When I heard they were after my buddy , I couldn't do anything , I didn't do anything , if I don't act now forget about being a hero I won't even be a man".

Todoroki says " The villains did say we're on their hit list but that doesn't mean they won't kill Bakugo , so I'm in".

Leo puts his hand on Todoroki shoulder and without saying a word hits Todoroki with his cane .

Sero said " Leo what the hell did you do that for".

Leo sighs as he picks his friend up to say " Look I know you guys are mad that we couldn't save our friend , but we can't go breaking the law and go after them".

Tsuyu says " He's right if we break the law we're no better than villains".

After hearing this Midoriya doctor came in for his examination , the class left to see the rest of their friends with Leo leaving to get back to his apartment.

Later that night after he was eating Dinner with Zoey , Leo asked " So Noah's out for a special mission , must be important due to him having the day off".

Zoey says " Yeah and it sounded urgent but everything should be fine ".

Sometime later he gets a call from Adam and he hears " Dude are you watching the news right now ,turn on the news ,you got to watch the news".

Leo while extremely confused turned the tv on and flipped to the news station

That's when he saw All might beaten and bruised on his tv. It seemed he was facing this masked guy in a suit .

Leo asked Adam " How Long has this been going on ".

Grant answers " The feed started like 5 minutes ago ".

The villains seemingly launched an attack at All might and when the dust settled it seems he was reduced to skin and bones .

Not only has the number one hero been pushed this far but he doesn't even have the strength to fight.

That's when from hearing the cries of a woman trapped under rubble All Might had regained the muscles in his right arm

As other hero's came to the scene including Endeavor , Kamui woods , even Noah came to rescue anyone left and distract the villain .

The villain had seemingly bulked up his own arm and it seemed to have been covered with bone like spear and rivets as well.

The two have clashed and with a good fake out All Might was able to deal the finishing blow as he shouted " Untied States of Smash".

The day was seemingly saved as All might raised his fist into the air and there was a feeling in Leo's heart that said " That was All Might's last fight as a hero".

All Might pointed towards the camera and without looking he said " Now it's your turn".

Then he saw Setsuna trying to video chat him.

Leo said " got to go guys , my girl is calling me".

Grant says " Lucky bastard with his girlfriend".

Adam says " We'll call you later man".As he hung up.

As Leo accepted the video chat Setsuna said " Babe did you see the news , I can't believe that happened ".

Leo says " Yeah but All Might was able to win and possible end his career in a bang".

Setsuna ask " what do you mean end his career ".

Leo says " Most people are probably thinking when he said 'Now it's your turn' , All Might was talking about the villains".

Setsuna curiously says " Well isn't it he ".

Leo says " That's what he wants people to believe but I think All might was talking about the next generations of heroes , as it's now our turn to protect the peace".

After that call several days have pasted and as soon both All Might and Eraser head were in Leo's house.

Leo while taking a picture with All Might asked " So UA is going to install a dorm system "?

Eraser head said " Yes it's to help prevent incidents such as the one during our training camp, now can you take this seriously Mr. Pendragon ".

All might says while signing an autograph " Relax Aizawa , he grew up in America and to have All might in your living room is a once in a lifetime chance". All might passes the autograph to Noah.

Noah says " Thanks All might , now this living situation how will it be separated ".

Aizawa says " It will be by classes , boys on one side girls on the other with separated bathing areas and times".

Zoey teasingly says " You hear that Leo , you can't peak at Setsuna while she's changing".

Leo slightly flustered says " I wasn't going to do something as perverse as that".

Leo thought " I'm honestly glad because I would've had to kill Mineta".

Noah says " Other than that , his parents will most likely say yes so he can move in ".

All Might gets up as he says " Well there's still more students we have to visit so we're off".

Aizawa says " It was a pleasure to visit

Before the two left , Leo said " All Might I know what you meant when you said 'now it's your turn' , you didn't mean the villains but rather Deku -".

All Might spits out blood as he says " What do you mean Deku".

Leo says " I meant Deku and the rest of us , the next generation of heroes ".

All Might chuckles as he says " You're right young Drake , now I must be off".

As the hero left all Leo could think of was how dorm life would be.

That's the end of All might so stay tune for Class 1-A moving day.


	10. Chapter10

Hero 10

During mid-August ,The move in day was here.

The dorms were finished only a couple days ago and are a five minute walk from the main campus.

As the class meet up at their dorm Aizawa says " Todoroki , Kirishima , Midoriya , Yaoyorozu , Iida . I know you five went to save Bakugo that night".

Leo says " What the actual hell guys ".

Aizawa finished " The incident was swept under the rug due to All might's retire. If it wasn't for that all but Bakugo Jiro and Hagakure would have been expelled. The five who went and the 12 who did nothing to stop them betrayed our trust. So behave and you might regain that trust, so let's move on".

This put the students in a pretty bad mood as Bakugo forced Kaminari into a bush and when they came out Kaminari short circuited and Bakugo gave Kirshima 50000 yen.

Bakugo said " Don't worry it's my own money I don't want to be in debt ".

After this Aizawa showed the dorms to everyone. First floor had a common area with a dining hall , laundry room and baths . The second - fifth floor had 8 rooms per floor and the rooms were spacious . It included air conditioning , toilet and even a veranda.

Aizawa says " here are your room assignments , your luggage have been sent to the appropriate room.

Leo saw he was on the fourth floor with Shoji , Uraraka , Kirishima , Bakugo and Ashido.

Aizawa adds " Today is set aside for you to settle in , we'll talk about the license exams tomorrow ".

The class went to unpack their rooms rooms and soon it was night fall

Mina and Uraraka came up and said " Hey guys we've been thinking and let's have a peek at everyone's room ".

Most of the guy's heart sunk at this comment . Deku tried to block his door but the girls were able to see his room decked out in All Might merchandise .

Uraraka said " such a fanboy". The other guys started to realize what they got into.

The group then saw Tokoyami and Aoyama's room , it didn't come as a surprise which room would be an emo's dreamland and which would blind someone upon entry.

The group skipped Mineta's room to avoid sexual harassment .

The group then saw Iida's room filled with books and glasses. Kaminari's room filled of random trendy items . Then Koda's room which had a real life bunny.

Mineta says" It's not fair us guys are the only one showing our rooms , you girls got to show yours as well".

The girls agreed as they went to see Jiro's room tragic how was filled with instruments and rock posters. While Hagakure had a fairly girly room with a stuffed version of the principal.

On the fourth floor the group saw Kirishima room which was almost like a gym. Then Shoji's room which only had the bare existential .

Kirishima says " Since Bakugo isn't participating it's your turn , Leo".

Mina says " I wonder what an American room like ".

Leo says " Alright but it's not anything special".

Leo opened the to reveal a somewhat basic room with the only thing standing out was the hammock in front of the window , a gaming console , a white board on wheels and a book case.

Leo then says " Alright you seen my room , now let's move on".

Uraraka says " Wait you're hiding something aren't you Leo".

Yaoyorozu says " yeah but it's not like anything seems wrong ".

Mina says " It's probably in the bookcase ". As the girls pushed Leo to the side , they saw all the books in his bookcase were manga .

Iida said " This is quite the collection, you got that Greek mythology series , the pirate series , even that romantic school comedy ".

Tokoyami says " Yeah , that Greek one is pretty hard to get in English ".

Leo says " I found a way now can we just get out of my room".

Next was Ashido's room that was covered in pink and then Uraraka's room which was somewhat plain.

On the fifth floor the group saw Sero's room which had an Indian based theme.

Leo says " Looks like we're hammock bros ".

The next room was the most surprising reveal as Todoroki's was a full Japanese style room.

The group says " Even the flooring's different"

Kaminari ask " How did you do this all in a single day ".

Todoroki with a deadpan face says " Just hard work".

The last boys room was Sato's room and it seemed he baked a cake which all the girls and Leo liked.

Tsuyu went to bed early so the last room up was Yaoyorzu , who's bed took up most of the room

Yaoyorzu said " I never expected our rooms to be quite small".

As the group voted for the best room it seemed Sato won with a total of 6 votes

Mina said " by the way all the girls voted for the delicious cake".

Deku counts as he says " Wait but he won by six that means one of the guys also voted for Sato".

While eating a piece of cake Leo says " Yeah that's pretty strange , well good night".

The next morning after a lecture from Aizawa says " The exam for provisional license has a 50% pass right , that's why starting today cone up with at least two super moves". While saying this Ectoplasm , Midnight and Cementoss came into the room

As the class got geared up they went to Gym Gamma to start their training.

Cementoss created several different platforms from the ground as Ectoplasm created several clones. Aizawa adds " Let the training begin".

It seemed everyone got right to training as Leo was trying to think what to do .

Ectoplasm ask " Weird from the sports festival you should've been the one with the least trouble getting into this".

Leo says " Well when you're family has the same quirk as you do and a basic transformation type at that , none of those moves were my own".

Ectoplasm says " Well you have a quirk that has a wide array of usage and is pretty powerful , hows about thinking on a more basic level".

Leo has an idea and said " I got it , it's something i might be able to pull of".

Leo starts to transform into a humanoid T. rex but unlike last time his scales were still blue and only slightly increased in size.

As Leo lunges towards the clone of his teacher he realized he had a lot more power the usual as in an instant the clone was slashed down by Leo's claws .

Leo says " That was incredible , this feels incredible . Maybe I can do this transformation with other dinosaurs".

During a night of a long training process the girls were hanging out in the main lounge .

After poking Uraraka , Tsuyu ask " Are you okay , you've been zoning out".

Uraraka replies " I'm good it's just my mind has been all I've the place lately ". Mina adds " It's love".

Uraraka was embarrassed as she tried to change to subject and activated her quirk on herself.

Then Leo snuck in through the the doors while not trying to draw attention until Hagakure asked " And where have you been".

The girls noticed Leo trying to get away as Tsuyu apprehend him before his escape .

Leo says " I was just doing some training , what were you girls doing".

Mina says " Well turns out Uraraka has a crush on someone".

Leo says after getting says " Nice , you're finally admitting it Uraraka, well when are you going to ask him".

The girls shocked says " Wait how long did you know and who is it".

Yaoyorzu says " It's getting late and we have an early start tomorrow , so it's time for bed ".

Mina says " But I have to know who she has a crush on ".

Leo starts to go up stairs and thinks " Luckily they didn't realize the hicky I got from Setsuna after training".

More days passed as the class made its way to the exam site .

As Aizawa tell his students to do their best Kirishima decide to start their school cheer by saying " Plus-".

Out of nowhere another guy screamed " ULTRA". as he stood behind Kirishima .

The guys says while bowing his head so low he head butted the concrete " I am so sorry but I've always wanted to say Plus Ultra , I love UA so much".

Leo says " those hats look so familiar for some reason".

Bakugo states " UA rules the east , while Shinketsu rules the west . It's one of the few schools that can rival ours".

Aizawa adds " That kid also isn't a push over, he was the top recommendation student this year but for some reason declined UA".

Deku thought " That makes him a freshman like us , not only that but it means he would even be stronger than Todoroki".

Not long after that the students went to get change after being explained the rules for the first half of the exams by a zombie looking commute member named Mera.

Leo's costume was different as he got rid of the t shirt and replaced it with black vest with white trims . He also wore two black armbands with white linings , fingerless gloves with metal plates on the backhand ,a belt buckle with a stylized D inscibed and barefoot shoes.

Mera says " Only the first hundred students can pass this exam , each student is given 3 targets and six balls . Place the targets anywhere on your body as long as they aren't hidden . Use the balls to strike the targets and once all three targets are hit you fail. To pass you have to eliminate two other examines ".

Soon the small room opened up to reveal different areas just like USJ as Mera said " we wish all of you the best of luck".

Bakugo Kirishima and Todoroki separated from the class. As the class moved through the arena they were ambushed by many of the other applicants .

The class while using there new moves were able to hold their own until one of them used an earthquake based quirk to tear apart the ground separating the class .

Leo after recovering from this looked around to see if any of his classmates were near by. He used his quirk to increase his sense of smell and noticed Yaoyorzu , Shoji, Jiro and Tsuyu were all together .

Leo thinks " Proably best to go with the largest group instead of sticking solo".

As Leo made his way further into the urban area he noticed there were a lot of different scents in the same direction of his classmates.

Leo thinks " It smells like 11 different types of perfume and strangely tea".

As he came closer the the building he noticed a brown haired girl shooting at the windows .

Leo transformed his legs and scaled the building and said " You got bad aim , should've shoot towards me". Leo was able to land a hit towards her while pinning her to the ground .

Leo noticed the communication device in her ear and used it. He asked " Hello this is the lost and found , I believe you misplaced your sniper".

A girl answered " And to whom may I be speaking to".

Leo replied as he said " The soon to be semi pro hero Dino Caesar , you have my classmates hostage so how's about a trade ".

The girl replies " Why should I trade four of your classmates for a subordinate that completed her mission already ".

Leo says " That's pretty cold to call your friends simply subordinates , plus I haven't even hit a single marker yet " While saying this Leo hits two of her targets. He adds " Well my hand slipped on that but still one more chance".

The girl says " Do what you want with her because you can't stop Saiko Intelli".

Leo tags the final target and transforms his arms into pterodactyl wings to glide into one of the lower levers of the building.

Leo thinks " I missed the landing by a couple stories but I can still get to them in time". As he open the door he saw almost a dozen girls in white uniforms

Leo says while counting " Looks like it's 7 against 5 , Intelli".

Saiko laughs as she says " You honestly think those 4 will be able to say anything against ".

In the middle of saying this a high pitch sonic blast came from the other room .

Trying to keep upright Leo thought " Looks like they didn't need me to come to the rescue".

While kneeling on the floor his friends came out of the room .

Jiro asked " What are you doing here Leo ".

Leo while trying not to barf says" Almost died trying save you but looks like you had everything under control".

Then the door seemed to close as Leo says " Sorry guys I forgot to keep track , that's my bad".

As the group broke down the door to see Yaoyorzu was still in the exam.

Saiko asked " But why , I could've easily defeated her but you still went in to safe her".

Shoji said " It because we're friends and we look out for one another ".

The group were able to tag out the rest of their opponents and pass the first half of the exam .

Okay so the D on the belt buckle is supposed to be the destiny hero logo. Other than that stay tune for the second half of the exam.


	11. Chapter11

Hero 11

Leo thought to himself while looking at his hero license " Wow I never thought I would've gotten this after my first semester but I got it".

He looked around to see all of his other class mates excited over passing the exams. All expect Bakugo and Todoroki .

Mineta says " Looks like the old hierarchy is falling".

Iida shut Mineta up after the small teen spoke.

All Leo could think was " Guess even those two still have a lot to learn but ".

Leo saw Deku crying while holding his license and while Leo put his hand around Deku's shoulder he said " it's been about 6-7 months at this point right".

Deku asked " Wait are you talking about when we first meet".

Leo chuckles and says " Yeah just think we were just two guys training our butts off for the entrance exams , now were semi pros".

Deku with tears in his eyes says " Yeah it seems like so much has happened and it haven't been a year yet".

Leo starts to cry at this moment and says " Thanks for being my first Japanese friend Deku".

Deku says " No problem Leo" as he stated crying even more.

Uraraka says " Are you two okay" as she noticed the two crying.

Deku says " I'm okay it's just this license feels like a proof of progress to those who've helped me along this path".

The bus left back to UA as night began to fall.

Leo contacted Noah first and said " Guess who got his license a year younger than you did".

Noah says " Congrats kid , guess your a step further from being my sidekick".

Leo scoffs as he says " Who says anything about being your sidekick , once I graduate I'm going solo just like Hawks".

Noah chuckles as he says " Okay hows about this , once you graduate would you be a partner at the agency".

Leo says " If no other office comes in I guess I can - , Of course I'll be your partner"

Noah says " Alright well I'll talk to you later, bye".

Leo says " Bye " as he hung up the phone and dialed the next number.

While Leo was in his room he heard a knock coming from his window . When he opened the blinds to see Setsuna .

He opened the blinds as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed Leo.

Leo said " So how was your exam ". As he closed the door.

Setsuna replied " Everyone in my class crushed it , how about you babe".

Leo says " Everyone but Bakugo and Todoroki failed".

Setsuna says " Well on the bright side you passed , so want to make out".

Leo smiles and says to her " You've read my mind , my cute lizard".

30 seconds after the two started to make out on the bed , Tokoyami entered the room saying " Hey Leo I've came to return -Caw".

Leo and Setsuna were embarrassed as Tokoyami caught them red handed . The crow call got Mina , Shoji, Uraraka and Kirishima to come out of their room and see the couple as well.

Leo with his face covered red" Okay I know it looks bad , but it's not that bad".

Setsuna who was also beat red said " Yeah we didn't do anything perverse just some making out".

While the two explain to their classmates , the five started to laugh at how ridiculous this was but decided to keep it a secret from anyone else especially Aizawa .Setsuna left back to her dorm as everyone else went to sleep .

The next morning it seemed that Bakugo and Deku got into a fight after curfew so they were stuck cleaning the dorm as a punishment.Leo was talking with Uraraka.

Leo said" Hey Uraraka guess you were right those two would be at each other's throats in less than a week".

Uraraka said " But I didn't think it would happen the same night".

Leo starts to smile and says " Speaking of Deku , how are things progressing".

Uraraka surprised says " Well the thing is I've decided to suppress my feeling for him and focus on being a hero".

Leo starts to tear up and puts his hand on her shoulder to say " Oh poor sweet naive Uraraka , you're making a terrible decision".

Uraraka says " What are you talking about , shouldn't I focus on my career".

Leo while doing his best All might impression " Sure but young Uraraka , you have to also focus on your youth as well , so ask him out plus ultra style ".

Uraraka laughs as she says " God , Deku would've loved hearing that".

Leo says " See , you cant stop thinking about him so it's better to get your feelings out sooner rather than later".

Uraraka says " But what if he rejects me , then our friendship will be ruined".

Leo says " Well it's going to be bad if you keep bottling these feelings inside you ".

Uraraka counties to blush as she says " How where you able to deal with these feeling before you started dating Setsuna".

Leo says " Well you lit a fire in my belly and took the chance the next time I saw her".

A couple days passed as Deku came back to class after his suspension .

Aizawa has introduced three of UA's top third years, also known as the big three. It was a group of two guys and one girl.

Aizawa says " Let's start with introductions , you're up Amajiki"

The one called Amajiki gave the class a stare that reminded some of them of their battle with stain but lacked the bloodlust.

Amajiki weakly says " It's no good even while imagining them as potatoes but there still people , I just wanna go home". He turns away and faces the chalkboard.

The girl says " His name is Tamaki Amajiki he has the heart of a flea, my name is Nejire Hado , so we're here to talk about the work studies".

After saying this Hado started to ask random questions from the students like Ashido can regrow her horns , if Tsuyu is either a frog or toad . But what caught Leo's attention was when she asked why Shoji wore a mask. Sadly though she asked more questions before anyone could answer.

Then the other guy who's name was Mirio says "Well looks like it's up to me to help educate these students , since you got your licenses let's head onto gym Gamma".

The class but on their gym uniforms as they got ready to face their upperclassman

Mirio says while stretching " You can come at me all at once or separated and don't hold back ".

It seemed Deku surpsibgly made the first move and as everyone else took a stance , Mirio's clothes fell off. He says " my bad but I still dm don't have a handle on this".

Deku's kick had seemed to flow right pass him and Mirio seemed to vanish and attacked took out the long ranged students out in a couple of minutes

Deku seemingly was able to keep up but soon like everyone else was defeated.

After the fight Mirio explains his quirk which was called permeation. At first it seemed over powered but as he explained it , the students understood how much training he had to make it that strong.

The day ended and Leo got a call from his uncle.

Noah said " So I've got some good news and bad news".

Leo says " Good news first ".

Noah says " You're one of the groomsman at my wedding , bad news is you can't do the internship at my place". Leo says " Nice and why not ".

Noah says " Due to the leagues rise in activity only agencies with a good track record will be allowed to take you guys on".

Leo says " Since you've only started your agency and still somewhat of a novice hero your out".

Noah says " Jeez , I guess I might tell you I found someone who could take you on".

Leo ask " What seriously which hero did you get".

Noah says whimsical " Let's just say we meet on a few missions and he's a legit hero".

The following weekend Leo followed the directions given to him by Noah.

Leo thought " What hero didn't this guy send me to and why would he not tell me who it is".

Leo saw that the directions ended by a ramen shop.

As Leo entered the shop he saw the pro hero Edgeshot say" good you're a couple minutes early , so you're here to see if you can intern under me right".

Leo was speechless and asked " How did my uncle convince the number 5 hero to take me under his wing".

Edgeshot says " You're uncle has helped me on several occasions , plus I was impressed by your actions during the sports festival".

Leo asks " That makes sense but why are we in a ramen shop".

Edgeshot says " I was thinking about getting something to eat while I discuss further into the operation of my agency".

The two to ate their ramen as Edgeshot further expand what the agency did and standard missions

About a week later a group of criminals just commited a robbery and as they ran away Edgeshot and Leo were able to intercept and catch four out of five of the villains.

As one of them got a away Leo said " Don't worry I got him , just take care of the rest".

Leo chases after the villain until he trapped him in an alleyway.

Leo was shocked to realize he remembered that face and says " Wait I know you , you're that bull guy from last spring".

The bull mutant says " Man just my luck to run into you again , now to get my revenge".

Leo says " Please , I could beat you back in America and I could take you down now".

The bull said " Well that's about to change with a little bit of this". The bull takes a syringe and injects himself with it. Suddenly he grew as he began to resemble a Minotaur .

Leo thought " That must of been trigger, guess even in Japan this stuff is being used".

The bull rushed forward with surprising speed while flinging Leo to a wall .

Leo gave himself T. rex feet and delivered a jump kick but was knocked back a second time.

The bull says " Looks like you're not that strong after all punk ". The bull tried to step on Leo but the hero in training was able to avoid the strike .

Leo said " alright no more mister nice hero". Leo started another fully body transformation but due to rage his scales were a light red instead of blue as he grew a significant amount.

The bull charged at the hero but Leo was able to grab the villain by his horns.

Leo thought " Okay I still have control but this guy is still toostrong".

The two were in a deadlock as neither one seemed to give up. As the two kept trying to knock the other off balance Edgeshot came in and knocked the villain out.

Edgeshot says " Thanks for keeping him busy and what happened he looks different ".

Leo reverts back to his human form and says " He used trigger in order to boost his quirk, I didn't know this stuff was in Japan".

Edgeshot says " Well it's not as common of a case in America , every now and then this stuff pops up".

Several news crew came into interview Edgeshot until the hero said " Honestly I wouldn't have been able to do this without Dino Caesar , he made sure a Trigger using villain from going on a rampage".

as the attention was direct at him All Leo could say was " I love Lobster tail ramen".

The news team laughed at this as Leo thought " guess I botched up my first interview".

It's winter break so I guess more stories will be on the way though at the pace this one might go on break mostly likely in 3 or 4 chapters


	12. Chapter12

Hero 12

Mina and Kaminari said " Hey Lobster tail ramen ".

Leo says " Guess everyone saw it then , man this is so embarrassing".

Shouji says through one of his tentacles " Just be glad you were able to save the day during your debut".

Mina adds " Plus with that line I doubt most people would ever forget that".

Leo says " I even had the perfect line for that situation as well".

Kaminari says " Dude I hate to say it but your quips are more annoying than funny".

Leo says " You're just mad that I beat you during the sports festival".

Kaminari says " Then tell us your perfect pun".

Leo smirks to say " I may be a greenhorn but this wasn't my first rodeo".

As everyone grew silent Kirishima said " I think it was a pretty decent joke".

Kaminari said " As much of a good friend you are Kirishima , don't encourage him".

Leo smiles and says " At least some other people had a better debut". After saying this he looked at Kirishima .

Kirishima replies " Well it's kinda of thanks to you for the idea and tips".

Leo says " Wait , what idea are you talking about ".

Kirishima says " You don't remember , you've helped me come up with my unbreakable form".

Leo took some time to think and said " Oh yeah , I told you about how my gramps layered several armors onto himself".

Kirishima says " Exactly , I still haven't perfected it yet but it's a major step up".

Leo replied " No problem , always willing to help a friend out".

Several days later Leo saw that Deku , Uraraka ,Kirishima and Tsuyu we're leaving the dorm.

Kirishima says " Guess all of us got called into day".

Deku said " Yeah it's been a couple of days and I was told I didn't need my costume".

The five went to the train station to realize they were going on the same train. Soon they would go down the same street and saw the Big three standing in front of the building.

As the eight students made their way into the building they saw many different heroes from local heroes to pros. Even Eraserhead was there.

The pro hero Nighteye said " Thanks for all the information you've gathered, now let's us talk about the yakuza organization, the Eight Precepts of Death".

After a brief exposition from Bubble girl , Uraraka ask " What's the HN".

Hado says " It's short for Hero Network, Pro's use it to report and reply for help across the country".

Then the pro hero Rock Lock says " Even if they're from UA , we can't get to the point at hand with these brats around".

Fat-gum replies "Enough out of you , these two are important witnesses" he gestures towards Kirishima and Amajiki .

Edgeshot says " Yeah my intern also seemed to have some knowledge about this situation ".

Rock Lock points towards Leo and says " Well kid what do you know that can help us out".

Leo clear his voice to say " While on a mission I've encountered a thug that I knew from America . He used a pretty powerful batch of Trigger as he seemed to mutate further".

Rock Lock says " So just because they have some thugs and trigger doesn't mean their a threat".

Fat gum says " True but during Red Riot's debut fight Suneater was shot with a drug that can destroy quirks".

Everyone went silent after hearing this as while Trigger was a dangerous weapon itself , but something that can destroy quirks is almost unrealistic.

Mirio says " What Tamaki , are you okay".

Tamaki says " Yeah after some sleep it came back".

Fatgum adds " That wasn't the only thing , from the bullet Kirishima deflected we found out it contained human blood and cells".

Nighteye says " The quirk of the capo Chisaki is one that allows him to disassemble and reassemble any target ".

As Nighteye continued his observation he saw Deku and Mirio's face and they seemed as pale as the moon.

Nighteye says " Chisaki has a daughter who when Deku and Lemillion saw her was covered in bandages , so to put it simply they're using her body to make bullets".

Leo rushes towards a bucket to throw up from hearing this news . Leo thought " How can someone do that , we have to take this monster down ".

Soon after the meeting the students were near seating by a table expect Leo who was on a near by couch.

Aizawa went up to Leo to ask " Hey are you okay , it seems that news was a bit much for you to handle".

Leo says " I'm fine it's just hearing something like that got me disgusted at that bastard , so I'm going to do my best to help bring him to justice".

Eraserhead smiled and said " Well Edgeshot wanted to let you know he can't work further on this mission , so if you want ".

Leo says " No I'm already this far in I have to keep on this case".

Eraserhead says " Okay so for the mission stay close with me".

Leo looks at his teacher's somewhat creepy smile and says " Sure thing , it will be pleasure to work with you".

Days passed as the pros investigated further into the mission. It seemed that Nighteye was able to get a a lead on the Shie Hassaikai. As everyone saw a Nighteye reveals a Gung Ho! Pretty Yure 10.

Nighteye said " A Hassaikai member was seen purchasing this toy".

Fatgum says " Maybe he got weird hobbies , and why did you buy it".

Leo says " I might be speaking out of line but from the model this isn't the purchase of a fan of the series ".

Nighteye curiously asked " And how is that ".

As the heroes attention went to Leo , the young hero said " Each Pretty Yure series comes out in February and if the guy bought the same model as the one here , he picked one that came out around this series release".

Rock Lock says " And what's the problem with that"?

Leo replies " If he was a real fanatic he would've had this model months ago , and probably would waited for the power up version".

Nighteye says " Pretty impressive observation , for me I was able to tell because he seemed to have no interest in the product and mentioning a series several years prior."

Fatgum says " So you're saying we finally can take these guys down ".

Gran Torino says " All we need are the warrants and we're good to go".

From hearing this news everyone got prepared for this mission to takedown the Hassaikai.

At 8am in front of the Hassaikai base the police handed out quirk registration for many of the gang's member.

While all the pros seemed calm Deku seemed to be pretty nervous .

As Aizawa was able to calm him down Leo said " Don't worry we got this , no way in hell these punks will get away".

Deku said while looking at his friend " Yeah , we got this".

As one of the police officer tried to ring the door bell, a giant broke down the doorway .

As Ryuko and her team were able to hold the giant down. As more gang members came out of the woodworks.

As the raid team made their way further into the building Nighteye stopped by a plotted plant to say " This is the entrance".

As Nighteye presses the tiles in a certain order Leo thought" Man these guys are pretty clever with a entrance like this".

As the passageway opened more yakuza members came out of it and said " Like hell you are getting pasted us".

As Centipeder and Bubble Girl were able to detain the members as the rest of the group continued down the pathway .

As Mirio made phases through a wall , while Deku and Kirishima smashed it down. Counting through the hall the it seemed that it was moving.

One of the police officers said " this isn't Chisaki , it must be Irinaka , but his quirk should only be able to control something to the size of a fridge".

Fatgum says " Usually but if he had a little boost than it's possible ".

As Mirio made his way pass the hallway , it seemed that the floor gave out as everyone fell down a hole into a room.

Three new Yakuza had made there way from a door way. Before they could assault the police officer , Suneater used his quirk to the gangsters.

The young hero said " Fatgum , I'll take care of these guys , the rest of you guys go on ahead".

Before the group pushed forward Aizawa seemed to knock the villains out while they were restrained .

Soon after it seemed FatGum and Kirishima were both sucked further into the building.

Leo thought " Man it seems everyone is getting separated , but that means we passed at least half of the eight bullets".

During this thought the building warped itself separating the rest of the team .

Leo saw he was with Deku and EraserHead .

Eraser said " Most likely Irinaka separated us to pick us off in smaller groups".

A scream could be heard from the walls , the voice seemed to belong to Rock Lock. Immediately Deku smashed through as the three heroes saw two Rock Locks and one was passed out.

The standing Rock Lock says " An imposter came in and tried to attack me, be careful for any reinforcements".

As Rock Lock got up he went closer to Deku and asked " Are you okay Midori-".

Before he could finish Leo attempted to deliver a kick to Rock Lock and as Aizawa used his quirk , It seemed that the Rock Lock they were talking to was in fact the villain Himeko Toga.

Alright so chances are chapter will be less frequent due to the story getting closer to current events , even then a good amount of what comes out next will probably be stuff filler so stay tune for the next chapter.


	13. Chapter13

My hero 13

Deku Pov

The rescue mission has been a success . Eri has been rescued and the Hassaikai had been taken down . Everything was fine expect for 3 heroes.

The first was Nighteye who during the battle was mortally wounded. After seeing All Might one last time he died in the hospital .

The second was Mirio who fought in order to save Eri against Overhaul. Sadly during the altercation he was hit by one of the quirk destruction bullets and has lost his quirk forever.

Lastly was Leo who on paper seemed to accomplish a huge feat in capturing Himeko Toga of the league of villains. But it seemed this victory was short lived as the transport car she and overhaul were in was attacked with her being set free.

Throughout the next week Deku noticed his friend was more withdrawn than usually . He only talked when someone asked him a question and only the bare minimum . Leo had also seemed to have been copped up in his room whenever he wasn't in class.

After Class Deku tried to talk to him but Leo said " Sorry Deku but I can't talk right now , I got something to do".

Deku replied " Sure maybe next time, buddy ". He didn't even look back as he continued walking away.

The next day during training Leo asked Cementoss " Can you set up a combat practice arena for me and Midoriya ".

Cementoss said " Sure combat training every now and then isn't a bad idea".

Deku was confused as he thought " But why would he ask for me , usually he would ask Kirishima or Sato for sparring".

As the two made it to the center of the arena Deku said " Let's give it our best ".

As Cementoss told us to begin , Leo rocketed his way toward Deku delivered a punch that sent the green haired boy to a pillar.

Deku thought as crashed " Man looks like Leo isn't holding back". As Deku tried to get up , Leo catapult himself into his opponent .

Reeling in pain Deku realized something was off with Leo. His fighting style seemed more animalistic and his scales were a scarlet red.

The two began to exchange attacks with Deku barely avoiding Leo's strikes and Leo seemed to continue getting closer as the fight continued.

As Deku tried to give himself some distance he felt a tug on his leg and realized Leo wrapped it around his tail.

Leo starts swing his tail around while slamming Deku into the pillars and the ground.

While watching Uraraka thought "What got Leo so mad at Deku , I thought they were friends".

As Leo released Deku he said " Forgive me" as he delivers a Triceratops headed fist to Deku's stomach .

Deku was sent flying and screamed from the pain and while getting up he saw that Leo transformed back to his human form and was passed out on the ground.

The only thing Deku could think of was " What in the hell just happened".

After class Deku went to see Leo in the nurse's office. From what Recovery girl told him , Leo seemed to have been malnourished and sleep-deprived.

Leo asked " Recovery girl can you give me and Midoriya some time to talk alone and make sure no one else enters the room".

Recovery girl said " Sure just make sure you eat and get some sleep".

As she left the room Leo asked Deku " So exactly how are you All Might's disciple".

This sentence made Deku nervous as he thought " How could he know , even Kachan couldn't figure it out immediately ".

Leo laughed and said " You're probably thinking how I know well it's simple , your real debut wasn't at the sports festival or Hosu but last year against that Slime villain ".

Deku said " I just got lucky and All Might was in the area as I was trying to help Kachan".

Leo said " Not only that but I remembered Tsuyu comparing you to All Might on the bus to the USJ".

Deku replied " Well I have a strength based quirk , so I ended up copying All Might's moves".

Leo then says " Look I know you're trying to cover this up but after thinking this over I realized All Might needs you and only you to take over his legacy".

Deku gulped and said " Exactly what do you think is between me and All Might".

Leo replied to say " Most likely All Might's days as a hero were coming to a close , So he need to find someone who he could trust to lead the new generation of heroes".

Leo got up and put his hand over Deku's head and told him " Chances are your quirk is really All Might's quirk , something that can be passed down but can't be controlled easily".

Deku was shocked as Leo was able to guess the truth behind him and All Might. He didn't know what to do until Leo told Deku " Though if both you and All Might told me I was wrong , then I would treat this chat as if it never happened ".

Hearing this Deku thought " He's giving me a chance out of this , but at this point he knows too much about my secret to just let him go free".

Breaking the silence Setsuna came in and said " Skipping meals and lack of sleep".

Leo somewhat terrified said "Okay listen babe , there's a simple explanation ".

Setsuna says " No excuses , I don't care if I have to feed you by force or sleep next to you until you're perfectly health".

Leo with a slight nose bleed and says" As much as I would love that , it's against the school rules".

Setsuna says " I got Midnight's permission , so it's not breaking the rules".

As Leo's nosebleed got worse he said " I'm sorry but for tonight I'll be sleeping in Deku's room".

Deku said " Leo what are you talking-". Before he could finish his sentence Leo put his hand over Deku's mouth and whispered " Just do this favor for me Deku , I don't think I'll survive the night".

Deku then said " Yeah I'm in charge of making sure Leo gets to sleep".

That night strange for Deku as not only did he share a bed with Leo but had Setsuna watch the two sleep.

Leo Pov

Leo after spending most of the morning class avoiding Deku thought " God why did I have to overuse my quirk".

Then after turning a corner he bumped into All Might. The former symbol of peace asked " Hey I've been looking for you , young Drake".

Leo asked " Oh , well what can I help you with All Might".

All Might said " Well I need to talk to you in private , follow me".

The two began to walk into an empty break room. After closing and lock the door from All Might's instruction , Leo sat down.

All Might sighed and said " We'll looks like you have a good idea about me and young Midoriya secret".

Leo said " Well looks like you two decided to trust me on this".

All Might replies " Man guess I'm pretty terrible at keeping a secret".

Leo while trying to comfort his teacher " Don't worry , unless a person remembers small details and actually tries to look into that theory , no one will be able to connect the dots".

All Might says " Okay so the story begins a long time ago with two brothers".

As All Might told Leo the story he learned about the history of the world's most dangerous villain and the legacy of heroes trained to stop him. He also learned why All Might retired and that One for all also choice a successor who's the grandson of All Might's mentor.

Leo said " So who else knows about this".

All Might says " Right now it's you , Recovery girl , Nezu, Gran Torino, a detective , Bakugo and Before he died Sir Nighteye".

After realizing one of the names Leo said " Wait Bakugo knows , well they are childhood friends but if any other student knew I thought it would've been Todoroki or Uraraka".

All Might replies " Yeah , now let's get to the other reason I called you here , why did you go berserk yesterday against young Midoriya ".

Leo sighed as he told All Might " Probably because I feel I'm not strong enough to fight with my friends".

All Might surprised asked " What do you mean by that, you've been advancing as far as the rest of your peers".

Leo says " I ran away during the incident at Hosu , Taken out of commission during the training camp , Even my contribution to the raid resulted to nothing. Yet somehow Deku was able to fight bravely through it all".

All Might chuckles and says " Young Drake , everyone is constantly growing even if you don't know it you're becoming an excellent young hero".

Leo starts to tear up and says " Thanks All Might , and don't worry even if my life is on the line , I will never say a word about your secret".

All Might smiles and says " I know you will , now go eat some lunch".

Leo smiles and says " Alright I'll see you-". The school bell rung as the lunch period ends.

At this moment Leon knew that Setsuna was going to kill him if she found out he skipped lunch.

Leo asked " Can you let me eat lunch before heading back to class".

All Might said " Young Drake we can't have you skipping class".

Leo says " I'll pay for your lunch as well".

All Might while realizing his own grumbling stomach and said " But as a teacher I must be willing to get to know them better".

After School , Setsuna forced Leo to to see Recovery Girl for a check up.

Setsuna asked " So is he healthy or do I have to beat him again".

Recovery Girl says " He's starting to get better , so I feel you should stop trying to beat him".

Leo with an ice pack on his head and said " I agree with the nurse , let's stop beating the guy".


	14. Chapter14

Leo was pacing around the main lounge as Uraraka , Tsuyu and Ashido were on the couch.

The American asked " So you're probably wondering why I called you here today".

Tsuyu asked " Can you please stop pacing and sit down ".

Leo realized he's been moving said " Yeah that makes sense". He walked over to a nearby chair and sat down.

Uraraka says " So why did you ask us 3 together , usually someone like Deku or Kirishima would be here".

Leo replied " Well you see Setsuna's birthday is coming up and I need the best gift possible".

Ashido asked " But aren't you good friends with other girls in Class B like Pony".

Leo replied " Yeah but most of the time it's through Setsuna , plus Pony can't lie to save her life".

Uraraka adds " Okay but still why us specially".

Leo smirks while saying " Momo is a bit naive , Jiro didn't seem interested and I couldn't find Hagakure ".

Tsuyu asked " If that was a joke , it wasn't funny , ribbit".

Leo chuckles and says " Alright so what options do you have".

Ashido says " Wait didn't the two of you work with the Dragon Hero Ryukyu".

Tsuyu said " Oh yeah we could probably ask if she's willing to give us perfume".

Leo said " You mean it thanks you three".

Uraraka says " yeah but you're going to owe us a favor".

Leo while bowing down replied "

Of course I shall get you a date with your crush , even if I have to die".

Tsuyu and Mina said " Seriously who is it you two ".

As Uraraka started to blush she screamed " Leo I thought you were going to keep that a secret".

Leo realizing what he said told Uraraka " I'm sorry , I got so excited I let that fact slip".

Uraraka slapped Leo and activated her quirk forcing Leo to float around the living room.

As the girls left Leo asked " Okay you can let me down Uraraka, Uraraka down leave I can't get down without you".

Several minutes passed as Bakugo and Todoroki walked down to see Leo panicking at his current situation

Bakugo asked " What happened to you Scales"

Leo said " I've might have learned what a woman's scorn feels like , so how were you're extra lessons".

Todoroki said " We played with some kids after they tried to kill us".

Leo replied " Okay don't tell me what you guys did , just tell Uraraka to let me -". Before he could finish Leo landed face down onto the ground.

Weeks passed as the work study group went to Night eye's funeral. Leo was able to get a sample of perfume from Ryukyu. The work studies had been canceled for the mean time and life has gotten back to normal.

One day Aizawa " It's school festival time, though it's only open to students , staff and limited amount of outsiders".

Iida stood up and said " I the class president shall lead the discussion for what we will do, those with suggestions raise your hands".

It seemed everyone rose their hands and gave many ideas which included a maid cafe ( Kaminari) Strip Club( Mineta who was properly punished) , Arm wrestling contest( Kirishima) and Momotarō play( Leo)

Kaminari asked " So Leo why do you want to do Momotarō , that's kinda of embarrassing for high schoolers to do ".

Leo pouts while saying "Unlike you guys I've never been able to act in those plays".

The class began to argue until the bell rang as Aizawa " If you can't decide on an idea we're going to have an open class ".

While the work study group had to catch up on some work the rest of class 1-A had decided their event shall be a dance concert.

The class divided into 3 separate groups including the actual band which included Kaminari and Tokoyami , Bakugo , Momo and Jiro . The staging team had Drake, Todoroki,Sero, Kirishima,Koda and Aoyama . While everyone else was on the dance team

Deku asked " You sure you want to be a apart of the staging team".

Leo chuckles while saying " Even if Ashido gave me all of her attention I would still be pretty terrible. Plus backstage stuff is my forte".

Uraraka said " Too bad you're going to miss Class 1-B performance".

Leo chuckles while saying " Not unless I break out without anyone noticing".

Uraraka smirks and whispers " How's about I tell Iida, Mineta and Aizawa about your make out session".

Leo blushes but smirks and replies " Guess you're still mad about that aren't you".

Uraraka slaps Leo and as he began to float he screamed " Someone get Sero before I float away".

Several days passed until October 13th as Leo was outside the Class 1-B building.

Monoma said " Look who we have here , it's a Class 1-A student , you here to challenge us. Though sending one of you against the 20 of us is pretty brave".

Kendo knocked Monoma out as she said " Sorry about him Leo , you're here to see Tokage right".

Leo shook his head as he entered the building to see Pony rush towards him

Pony said in English " Leo you're here want to watch some anime".

Leo replies " Sorry but I'm here for Setsuna , maybe next time ".

Setsuna ran towards Leo as they began to embrace one another. She said " Looks like you went all out for my birthday".

Leo took the several bags he was holding and said " Yeah for gift number one some Dragnoir perfume".

Setsuna said " Wow I've been dying to get my hands on this ".

Leo takes another gift out and said " With the help of Sato , gift number 2 is a chiffon cake ".

Setsuna smelt the cake and said " I've heard how good his desserts are from the class A girls".

Leo took a blue Triceratops and said " And the third and final gift is a triceratops because I love you triceralots".

Setsuna starts to laugh and said " and did you dino I love you too".

All of Class 1-B realized that these two had a taste in bad puns.

Leo smile and said " Happy Birthday my cute lizard".

Setsuna replies " You really are the light of my life , Dino hunk".

That Saturday as the backstage team was discussing ideas

Sero said " And why can't we try that idea".

Kirishima replies " I don't think we have enough hands to pull something like that off".

While Leo was eating doughnuts said " If Shoji was stagehand we would have all the hands we needed ".

The stage hands left to talk with the dance squad as Kirishima said " Hey dance crew, hey is that Eri".

As Kirishima and Leo went up to the girl as the red haired teen said " Sup, oh right we never meet".

Leo kneeled down and said " Hey Eri , this is Red Riot and I'm Dino Caesar , we helped rescue you. Want a doughnut ".

As Eri eat one of the doughnuts she said " This taste great".

Togata said " I came hereto pick Deku up to look around the school".

Mina said " Well it's about time for a break so you can head off Midoriya".

As Deku head off Mineta asked Leo " So where were you a couple of days ago in a hurry".

Leo knowing who Mineta gets when ever he mentioned his girlfriend decided to say " Well I had to run a couple of errands and hung out with TetsuTetsu".

Mina asked " Liar! , you were out making out with Setsuna ".

After hearing this Mineta started clawing at Leo's head. Mineta shouted " You bastard , how can you have a girlfriend while I'm stuck alone".

Leo crying in pain and attempting to prey Mineta off said " Ashido , you know how jealous he gets ".

As Shoji got Mineta off the small hero said " Let go of me this man is my natural enemy , a guy with a hot girlfriend".

Leo replies " And you're a guy who's one hot spring trip away from a night in jail ".

Later that night Leo went to Deku's room.

Deku asked " So what's with the emergency meeting ".

Leo replies " I came to compare notes for the league of villains".

Deku surprised asked " What why would we do that".

Leo said " You've inherited this battle so it's best to know who your going against ".

Deku said " Okay all I know is that Himeko Toga can transform into other people , this guy called Compass can turn things and people into marbles and Shimura can cause anything to decay when he touches it with all of his fingers".

Leo says " Okay you have a good understanding but you're forgetting the Leagues most dangerous member , Twice".

Deku confused asked " But why do you think he's the most dangerous , I thought you would've thought it was Compress".

Leo said " It's because Twice can create clones of people with their quirks".

Deku asked " Wait seriously how do you know this ".

Leo said " When I was trying to apprehend Toga and Twice , I was intercepted by Muscular , I didn't hear any news of a break out and after striking him a couple of times he turned to mush. Same thing with a clone of Compress".

Deku shocked said " I see where you're going with , even if we send a villain to jail , Twice would be able to recreate a clone".

Leo said " Exactly , that's why I believe if we ever encounter the league again , even if we can only apprehend one member , make sure it's Twice".

Deku asked " But why did you capture Toga instead of him".

Leo says " I didn't have that much time to think , so I grabbed whoever I could. But as you saw by the news , the league broke her out".

Deku says " Its okay even if she got out this time , there's always next time".

As time passed the day of the festival was here. Deku left earlier in the day for a couple of things. But for some reason he hasn't arrived back. It was 15 minutes until the festival started and 75 until the classes performance.

Aoyama said "I'm going to wait for Deku at the front gate".

Leo adds " I'll go with him , He's probably on his way as we speak "

About an hour passed as Deku ran to the gates with Ectoplasm .

Leo said " Where were you man and why do you look beat up".

Aoyama said " Leo's right what happened".

Deku said without confidence " I fell on my way back sorry about that".

Leo replies " It doesn't matter , you're here know so clean up and let's get this show started".

So before I end this chapter I decided to give out an info card for Leo

Name : Leonardo Drake

Birthday : July 3rd

Favorite Food: Anything with rice

English voice actor : Matthew Mercer

Japanese voice actor : Soichiro Hoshi

Quirk : Living Fossil - the ability to transform limbs into any part of a dinosaur such as scales , claws and tails. Though multiply transformations or prolong usage can drain stamina . Also cold weather makes the user slightly sluggish .


	15. Chapter15

Hero 15

The Class 1-A concert was a success. Everyone who saw it was amazed by the beautiful dances , awesome effects and great music.

The festival was also considered a success as everything went smoothly without any villain threats.

That very night Leo decided to hangout with Setsuna at his dorm room .

Leo said " I wished I could've made it to your performance, TetsuTetsu said you were absolute amazing".

Setsuna replies " From what I've heard you've helped a lot with the concerts effects".

Then from Leo's computer he saw a FaceTime request from " Grant".

As Leo answered the call he saw his two friends Adam and Grant.

Adam says " What's up Mr Lobster tail ramen".

Leo says " So you guys heard about that incident as well".

Grant chuckles " Your mom told us about it ".

Adam noticed Setsuna in the background and says " Grant, I think we might of ruined this couple's special moment".

Grant smirks and replies " Yeah I think we have. So Leo you're probably wondering how we're doing".

Leo ask " Alright tell me what got you two so giddy".

Adam says " While you already have a license , we're doing pretty good at our hero courses".

Leo says " Really with Mr Strauss as your teacher. Even compared to Mr. Aizawa ,he's a hard-ass".

Grant says " We'll believe it , you're looking at 2 of thetop 3 of the grade".

Leo says " If I stayed I probably would've been in first".

Adam laughs " You say that but while you may have been the strongest , we weren't that far behind".

Grant says " Also did you see that trailer for the new JHero Fight".

Leo replies " Yeah I heard their going to add Nighteye as a memorial".

Adam says " True , but it's not like you're going to use him , because your main is Mirko".

Grant says " You're just mad because Wash got nerfed".

Adam replies " Maybe but didn't Power Loader get removed from the game due to lack of popularity".

Grant says " Anyways we just wanted to see how your doing buddy".

Leo says " Alright well I'll see you guys later".

Leo ends the video call as Setsuna asked " So if your friends are apart of a hero course what are their quirks".

Leo says " Grant's quirk increase the power of his legs. While Adam has a quirk that lets him create air bullets".

Setsuna says " They seem like pretty standard quirks if you ask me".

Leo chuckles " Yeah but as kids we use to come up with so many ways to use our quirks".

Setsuna smiles and says " You know you're cute when you have that smile on your face".

Leo replies " And you're cute 24/7"

Weeks passed as November came to a close as it seemed Eri was going to be staying at U.A full time.

In the dormitory Class 1-A after a visit from the Wild Wild Pussycats , the student began to watch the JP Hero Billboard chart announcement . A biannual ranking of all of Japan's hero's with this time being the first after All Mights retirement.

On tv the announcer said " In tenth place after dropping a rank the Dragon hero , Ryukyu. In ninth a fairly new hero in Japan, the Jurassic hero Thypon . In eighth the Laundry hero Wash. In seventh the up and comer Kanao Woods. In sixth the Shield hero Crust. Next we have the Rabbit hero Mirko at fifth and currently the highest female hero. The Ninja hero Edgeshot rose up to fourth. Though he couldn't make it we al wish best Jeanist return as the number 3 hero. Soaring into 2nd at such a young age is the Wing hero Hawks. Lastly conquering the top spot is the Flame Hero Endeavor.

Iida said " Congrats Leo your uncle made it into the top ten".

Deku adds " Yeah you must be pretty happy".

Leo somewhat irritated said " This guy is going to embarrass me on live Tv"

The announcer says " and now some words from our heroes".

Ryukyu says " Thanks for this honor and there are lives I wished I could've saved. So I'm going to continue my work and earn my ranking".

Thypon says while waving a flag with his symbol on it " Even in Japan it's the Pendragon way to be the very best. So Dino Caesar I'll be waiting until the day you can surpass me and Pops".

As the interview goes on Kaminari asked " Is your uncle always like that "

Leo says " No , it runs in the family . I'll probably do the same thing once I make it in the top 10".

Kirishima said " Still he looked pretty manly especially with that flag".

Leo laughed as he replied " Only you would mention something like that , Kirishima".

As Leo left the room he heard his phone ringing and heard from the other line " Sup kid".

Leo answered " Noah , congrats on cracking the top ten".

Noah replies " Thanks it took a lot of work but it's all worth it".

Leo says " Alright but why did you call me because after that interview you got your point across ".

Noah says " Well with the boost in popularity I might become eligible for your next work study".

Leo excited said " That's amazing man well I'll call you ".

Noah says quickly before hanging up " See you at dinner tomorrow ".

Leo questioned that comment and thought " What did he say".

The next day Leo found out his uncle had cleared him for some time off campus.

Zoey said " Leo how are you doing and how's Setsuna".

Leo said " Both are doing good , is this guy still as forgetful about everything".

Noah chuckles " Leo , I'm a grown adult and the ninth placed hero of all of Japan. I'm not going to be forgetful ".

Leo says " Okay then but why are you wearing two different pair of socks".

Slightly embarrassed Noah answered " Don't judge my fashion choices".

Leo said " So I've heard you were there when Endeavor fought that Nomu".

Noah said " Yeah I can't believe you kids were able to handle some of those things. Plus that Dabi guy was intense".

Leo says " Well now you know what we faced in just our first year".

Noah replies " If you think about it , it helped you students to develop faster as students".

Leo says slightly unconfidently " You have a point there , but there are some stuff I wouldn't redo".

Zoey asked " So did Noah tell you the news yet about the wedding ".

Leo says " You guys finally set a date , congrats when is it".

Zoey replies " Were going to have the wedding on January 17th ".

Noah whispers to Leo " So I'll always remember the anniversary , 4 weeks before Valentine's Day".

Leo realized and said " Oh yeah I just realized this might be the first Valentine's Day I get to celebrate".

Noah says " Looks like the day will be special for both us buddy".

A couple days passed and today was a very exciting days as the hero course classes are going to have a joint training exercise.

Leo shouts " Okay lets give it our best class A".

Kirishima says " Yeah we have to give it no less than 120% out there".

Todoroki says " But it's impossible to give more than a hundred percent".

Kaminari says " Well we know the reason why Leo is excited about this".

Ashido and Hagakure adds " Because he gets to show off in front of his girlfriend ".

Leo says " That's kinda of right but we also get to see more of Class B in action. So Deku make sure to take some notes".

Deku says " Yeah we've rarely been able to see a lot of their quirk before".

From out of nowhere Monoma voice could be heard saying " Looks like you guys are pretty relaxed , but don't underestimate us. Because today Class 1-B will finally triumph".

As Monema kept ranting Aizawa began to strangle him with his capture weapon.

Aizawa mentions " Today we have a special guest , one who's trying to transfer into the hero course. His name is Shinso Hitoshi from Class C".

Everyone was surprised to see Shinso who was wearing the same capture weapon as their teacher and a strange mask.

Shinso says " Listen , I will become a great hero , all of you here are stepping stones to my dream. I have no intention of making friends".

Aizawa says " Okay now let's start the-".

Aizawa was cut off by class 1-B's teacher Vlad saying " Combat exercise".

Aizawa says "The exercise is a four vs four match up. Each team sends in a team and battle it out . Shinso will join each team side for one round. The goal is to capture 4 members of the enemies team in the makeshift prison in your base".

Vlad says " Even the teams with Shinso this rule still applies . So a team of five can still lose if one is left standing".

The class drew lots to determine the match ups as following

Match one : Kirishima , Kaminari, Koda and Asui vs Tsuburaba, Rin, Shishida and Shiozaki .

Match two : Yaoyorozu , Tokoyami , Hagakure and Aoyama vs Kendo , Kuroiro, Fukidashi and Komori.

Match three : Todoroki , Iida , Drake and Shoji vs TetsuTetsu , Honenuki, Tsunotori and Kaibara .

Match four : Bakugo , Jiro , Sero and Sato vs Awase , Tokage , Bondo and

Kamakiri .

Match five : Midoriya , Uraraka , Ashido and Mineta vs Monema , Kodai , Shoda and Yanagi .

As Shinso drew his lots it revealed he would fight in the first match for Class 1-A and fighting for Class 1-B in the last.

Leo says " Iida , Todoroki and Shoji team meeting". The four went off to a corner

Shoji asked " So what's this meeting about Leo ".

Leo replied " We should talk about our game plan".

Iida says " I believe the best strategy is to use Shoji as bait and then Todoroki freeze everyone so we can knock them out and lock them in the cage".

Leo replies " TetsuTestu and Kaibara are up close fighters so we're likely to get at least those two. If any one else appears then it's best for Tenya to take one of the captured students back to base".

Todoriki thinks for a moment and says " Alright this plan should work but i feel this meeting isn't just about us making up a strategy".

Leo says " I just need to distract myself from Setsuna , if I have her on my mind I can't fight at my best".

The first two matches had concluded with the first round being won by Class 1-A 4-2. While by surprise Class 1-B triumphed the second round 4-0.

Due to the damaged during the last round , a small break was given for repairs. During this time All Might , Deku and Bakugo went to a corner for a chat.

As the match started as 1-B encountered Shoji , Todoroki in a single move froze the four enemy's. But as Iida went in to capture the other team , the ice began to soften due to Juzo's quirk.

Before Leo could move and take action , the pipe he was standing on also began to soften.

Juzo said " I softened throughout the battle field , so I wouldn't trust any footholds".

As Leo continued to fall Sen shouted " Leave Leo to me". As he rushed in and strikes the American with his gyrate quirk.

As the two began to exchange blows with Sen taken the offensive as all Leo could do was dodge and guard .

Sen laughed and says " Is that it Leo , I thought you would've been a better challenge ".

As the other students looked on Sero says " What's with Leo , he's never one to be on the defense for this long ".

Deku replies " He most likely has a pretty crazy plan involved , I just hope he gets to used it".

While hoping from platform from platform Leo thinks " Alright I got him just where I want him ".

As Sen delivers as jab straight to Leo's chest , the American transformed his hand into a T. rex head and bite down on his enemy's hand .

Sen shouted in pain and says " Man this hurts like hell". While trying to free himself, Sen was hit by Leo's free hand.

As Sen flew away from Leo's grasp , Iida raced in and said " Don't worry Leo , leave this guy to me". Iida was able to get a hold of Sen and sprinted towards 1-A's base.

Leo went to help Shoji out by delivering a sneak attack on Pony and was able to trap her in a hold ,but due to Juzo's abilities the three were immobilized .

Sprouting a tail allowed Leo to help free himself , his teammate and Pony , then out of nowhere Leo was sent flying towards the jail by Pony's horns

Leo thinking to himself " I can't lose like this ". Leo was able to grab one of the nearby poles in order escape the Pony's horn projectiles.

Though he was a fair distance away he began to see Pony , TetsuTestu , Juzo, Todoroki and Iida levitate .

Leo chuckles and thinks " Big mistake". As he began to jump higher and higher up the field he performed a half transformation into a pterodactyl and with one hand grab Pony and with a foot , TestuTetsu.

Pony said " But how my plan was perfect , we should've tied".

Leo says confidently " you lost the second this became a battle of the skies". Leo soared through the battlefield and flung his opponents into Class 1-A's jail.

As Leo landed and deactivated his quirk he said " Sorry but I guess ended your winning streak". After completing his sentence Leo fell down as it was announced Class 1-A won 3-0.

So looks like I might have more time on my hand due to the Corona virus. My college forced us to move out completely and possibly for the rest of the semester classes are online. So for the time being , stay safe and if you have any older family members call them and make sure their okay.

And make sure to look out for the next upload.


	16. Chapter16

Hero 16

A very tired Leo returned to the viewing stage as Kaminari went up to and said " Leo that was incredible , how did you pull that last move off".

Deku adds " You look pretty banged up , you should see Recovery Girl".

Leo replies " I'm fine , just some scrapes and bruises , plus I can't miss these last two matches".

Ashido snickers and says " Because you want to see your girlfriend's match ".

Leo smirks and says " Don't worry I'm here for Deku's and your match as well".

Leo went off and stood next to All Might as the hero said " Excellent job young Drake , you're improving just as I told you ".

Leo sighed and asked " So All Might something has been on my mind for a while".

All Might looks at his student and says " Sure ask me anything".

Leo says " I gave both you and Deku a way out but you still told me your secret , why is that".

All Might chuckles and explains " Well it happened almost a year ago , while Young Midoriya was training . He told me he meet someone interesting . An American who just landed in Japan and also wanted to become a hero. ".

Leo says " But I didn't think something like that was all that special".

All Might adds " Well he was bullied a lot , so to see someone his age who he just meet believe he can become a hero was surreal. So to me I instantly knew someone likely you would be a great friend to Midoriya".

Leo says while tearing up a bit " That's pretty interesting , I would love to talk more but I got a match to watch".

As Leo went on to view the match he was surprised to see Class A had the lead 2-0 . Bakugo was also able to knock out another of class B's students by flinging him into a wall. As Setsuna was regenerate her missing body parts , she was ambushed by Bakugo and taken down by a point blank explosion .

Class A won 4-0 in less than five minutes . It was possibly the most one sided victory throughout the exercise .

Setsuna ran up to Leo and said " I really thought I could've beat him ".

Leo says " It's alright babe , you were still awesome out there".

Mineta shouted " What the hell , she's the enemy and yet you're snuggling up to her".

Leo smirks and says " Unlike you , both of our matches are over. So I can cuddle up to her as much as I desire".

Deku chuckles and says " that's a pretty weird way of thinking. Wish us luck ".

Leo smiles as he says " You'll do fine just don't reply to Shinso ".

Deku says confidently " Don't worry I won't fall for that again".

As the round ended with Class 1-A winning 4-0 something strange happened , Deku began to spew a black energy from his body.

Midnight said " With a score of 4-1

Class 1-A has achieved victory".

Later as All Might , Leo, Bakugo and Deku were talking in the break room

All Might said " It seems the predecessors are appearing".

Leo adds " After hearing the origins of One for All , it would make sense for the quirks of past users to also pass on".

Bakugo sips his tea and said " So didja know about that black quirk already ".

All Might says " First time I've seen it. You told us the predecessors was bald while my master was a woman and hers was a dark haired youth. So to prevent another outburst it's best for us to learn more about this power".

Leo says " Well good luck with that , I'm going back to the dorm. Also next time it's probably best to bring snacks for the tea as well".

After the two trained later in the evening both Bakugo and Midoriya went back to the dorm to see Class B was also present.

Deku said " Leo why are the Class B students here".

Leo replied " We got a little game we're going to play , so you two eat your dinner and be prepared ".

After the two ate their dinner Ashido said " Everyone thanks for coming , today us class A students wanted to play a game to get to know each other better".

Hagakure says " That's why we're going to be playing the King game. So Leo do you need us to explain the rules ".

Leo says " Don't worry I already know the rules , so let's get started".

Bakugo says " Nope I'm not being apart of this , I'm going to my room".

Kirishima and Sero blocked his path as Kirishima said " Come on just one round ".

Bakugo sighed as he said " Fine but after that I'm out".

Everyone drew the lots as Kaminari said " Looks like I'm the king. Numbers 1-39 have to play till the end, if not then for the rest of our time at school you shall be called Chicken ".

Bakugo cursed realizing he has been trapped in this game as the next round started with Leo drawing the king lot.

Leo says " Alright numbers 1-39 , if Mineta ask you of a pervy request then you're able to deny it ".

Mineta shouted " What the hell Leo , it seems like you're constantly gunning for me".

The next round had Yaoyorzu as the king , she though for a few second and said " number 1 , 14 and 23 must reveal a secret about themselves".

Kirishima says " My hair isn't naturally red , I dyed it before school started".

Kojiro says " I really like putting together plastic models".

Leo says " Back in America I use to switch one of my teachers decaf coffee with regular coffee. He was basically bouncing off the walls".

Next it was Bakugo turn as he said " 1-39 has to punch number 15".

Mineta looked terrified as the entire class lined up with many of them sporting malicious grin ready to punch the small student.

With a passed out Mineta , the round has Reiko as king with him saying " # 4 , 13 , 21 , 25 and 30 have to reveal their preference for their romantic partner".

Kaminari says with a smile " Someone cute and is passionate about something ".

Iida says " someone reliable and trustworthy . I also agree with Kaminari as someone with a passion for something can lead to growth between us".

Kodai says with a deadpan voice " No real preference ".

Tokoyami answers " Prosbly someone with a similar interest would be a good choice".

Hagakure said " Someone cool nice and handsome is my type".

The group laughed at these comments as the next round began with Sero as the king

Sero says " Alright number 4 has to say ' I love you' to number 20".

Todoroki deadpanly says " Who's number 4 ".

Yaoyorzu says with a slight blush " Todoroki I love you".

As the group erupted in laughter with Awase silently crying in the corner.

The next round has Ashido as king she gives off a devilish smirk as she looked at Shoji ,Hagakure , Setsuna, Leo and Tokoyami .

Leo thought " By pretending having an injured eye , Setsuna was able to use her quirk to see who got which stick. Shoji and Hagakure are also doing some good recon work as me and Tokoyami are relaying the message.".

Ashido says " Okay Number 13 has to kiss number 9".

Uraraka blushes as she says " Wait a minute didn't Leo say we can't do those types of request ".

Leo adds " If it comes from Mineta , with anyone else it's fair game".

Uraraka says nervously " Who's number 13".

As Midoryia began to blush as he rose from his seat and said " I have number 13".

The two walked up with each other nervously as most of their peers looked onwards at the scene before them.

Uraraka thought " Oh god , I'm not ready for this . When I woke up after dreaming of this today I didn't think it would happen".

Deku thought " Jesus Christ , get your thoughts together Izuku". He looked around to see Leo giving him a thumbs up and mouthed " good luck".

It was then sheepishly , Izuku pressed his lips against Uraraka's for a second and ran outside the dorm. Uraraka had turned grey red and fainted.

Leo sighed and says " Well I got to see if Deku's alright , you guys continue without me".

Leo went off outside the dorm to see Deku banging his head against a tree.

Leo grabbed his friend by the hair and asked " Hey Deku , are you okay man".

Deku with tear filled eyes and a bruise on his forehead said " Well I just had my first kiss in front of everyone, so not too great".

After giving a slight chuckle Leo adds " Well look at this at least you were able to kiss your crush".

Deku somewhat surprised asked " okay how did you even find that secret out".

Leo replies " Wasn't it Uraraka who helped you turn the name Deku into your hero name".

Deku started to blush as he remembered that moment and said " Oh yeah , but it doesn't matter because we're just friends. Plus she probably doesn't feel that way about me ".

Leo says with a serious tone " But what if she did , how would you act ".

Deku shocked asked " What are you talking about there's no way that's possible , right"?

Leo replies " I'm asking this as a rhetorical question , what would you do if you found out your feelings for her are mutual. Would you ask her out or pretend to be friends

Deku was confused at this question as he thought " What would I do".

Before Leo walks back to the dorm he says " Before you make that decision , don't just think about how you feel but think about her feelings as well".

The rest of the night involved the students continuing to play the game until curfew as the Class B students went back to their dorm.

So that's the end of the chapter. So how's everyone doing with this quarantine.


	17. Chapter17

My hero 17

Sometime has passed as it was close to Christmas . During this time both Bakugo and Todoroki were able to gained their licenses and catch some thugs right after.

Meanwhile with Deku , Leo , Tokoyami and Kirishima were at the mall.

Tokoyami says" It's been a while since all four of us hanged out together".

Deku adds " Yeah the only times we're together is during the work studies catch up lessons".

Kirishima asked " Yeah Leo why did you invite us here today".

Leo replies as he puts his arm around Deku's shoulders " Well you see we're today to get Uraraka the perfect Christmas/birthday present".

Deku says as he gets his friends arm off his shoulders " Wait I thought we we're here to help you out with Setsuna's present".

Leo chuckles and says " That's a side goal , I'm here mostly for you buddy. Plus if I told you the real reason you wouldn't come ".

Deku sighed and says " Alright fair point but why are Kirishima and Tokoyami here"?

Tokoyami says " Probably as support and plus Leo did say ' let's make a day bonding together' or something like that".

Leo adds " Plus in case of another villain attack , our group will be able to handle it".

Kirishima says " That makes sense , So Deku what present would you think she would like".

Deku thinks for a moment and says " Probably space related , maybe like a book on planets or maybe a rocket model kit".

Leo smirks and says " That's the spirit , I think there's a good toy shop that would have it".

As the group went a toy story Leo felt a pair of eyes on him. But by the time he turned around the feeling was gone.

Kirishima says " Come on Leo were waiting for you buddy".

Leo snaps out his trances and says " Don't worry just got distract". He rejoins with the group.

An hour later after Deku got a model of the Apollo 11 and Leo got a green Dino hoodie.

Kirishima asked " So why do you think that hoodie will be a good gift".

Tokoyami says " It's because Setsuna really loves wearing his jackets ".

Leo says " Basically , so do any of you guys have any other shopping to do".

Kirishima and Tokoyami nod their heads no as Leo adds" Then lets head to the arcade for the Original Class 1-A boys fighting tournament ".

As they entered the arcade Deku asked " So what game should we go with".

Tokoyami says " I vote for JHero Fight , I'm pretty sure everyone played that one".

Kirishima says " Sure thought I have to warn you I'm a awesome Crimson Riot player".

Deku laughs and says " That's nothing against my All Might play-style".

Tokoyami adds " Please I once had a 38 game win streak".

Leo says " Alright so here's the rules , we have 2 rounds , the first matchup is decided by Rock Paper Scissors , the rest are winners vs winners and losers vs losers".

10 minutes later the final round was about to begin with Deku vs Leo.

Kirishima says " Man I can't believe Leo is so good with Miriuko ".

Tokoyami says " Same thing with Midoryia use of All Might".

The match began with Leo taking the offensive with two kicks and a punch but Deku block all three of his attacks.

While Deku tried to relate Leo was able to crouch and deal low kicks , even set up a combo to bring Deku down to half his hp.

This exchange counties until Leo won the first round. But by surprise Deku picked up his game and seized the second round.

Kirishima says " It's the third round with each player tied with one win , both with Deku's hp in the yellow while Leo's in the red ".

Tokoyami adds " But it looks like with the use of Miriuko's Luna Fall combo , Leo was able to even up the score".

Deku tried to block an upcoming attack but by surprised Leo came at him with a grab and used a uppercut to win the match .

Deku laughs and says " Man your pretty good at this".

Leo adds " Well my uncle always beat me in these games so I never thought I was that good. I only found out I had skills when I won an arcade tournament back in 6th grade".

The group continued playing games for 2 hours and left the arcade as Tokoyami asked " So what should we do next there's still a lot of time left".

From behind the group they heard a familiar voice say " Hey looks like you guys decided to head out".

They turned around to see Uraraka was there. Kirishima said " Hey Uraraka what are you doing here".

Uraraka says " Well I decided to go shopping for Christmas , but since you're here can I borrow Deku for a bit".

Leo says " Sure thing , let's meet back up at the fountain in an hour".

As Deku left with Uraraka , Tokoyami says " Want to hit the food court ".

Kirishima says " Yeah I can go for something to eat".

As the three began to make their way to the food court Leo's phone began to ring and he answered " Hey its Leo".

Leo then heard a voice say " Hey Leo , some mail came in for you so when you come back swing by my room to get it".

Leo shocked and confused says " Wait is that you Uraraka ".

Uraraka replies " Yeah didn't you save my contact info".

Kirishima and Tokoyami looked confused at what Leo just said .

That's when Leo realized what just happened and he in no time he pushed his way through the crowds with his friends behind him.

Leo shouts " Deku get away from her. That's not Uraraka , it's Himeko Toga".

Deku freaked out to see " Uraraka " give a devilish grin. Then Toga deactivate her quirk and race into the crowd.

Tokoyami says " Someone call the police , tell them a member of the league of villain is here".

As the four tried to keep up with Toga , Deku asked " What if she's trying to lead us into a trap , we could be in trouble".

Leo adds " She tried to kidnap you so most likely there's only one or two members here with her".

Kirishima says " Alright time to do some hero work".

Tokoyami activates his quirk and as Dark Shadow made its way to capture Toga but was able dodge the attacks.

As they continued , the heroes were able to corner the female villain. Tokoyami says " We have you trapped , come peacefully or we'll have to use force".

Toga sighs and says " Well looks getting Izuku for Christmas was failure ".

Leo says " Look at the bright side , your going to make a lot of new friends at Tartarus".

Toga rushed at Deku with a knife but Kirishima took the attack and used his special move , Red Counter.

Then by the surprise of the four heroes , Toga began to dissolve and told them " Until next time".

Kirishima asked " Wait what just happened ".

Deku said " It must of been Twice's quirk , so it was just a clone".

Leo sighs and says " Well at the very least we were able to prevent Deku from being kidnapped or risked any civilians".

Tokoyami says " Fair point but we still have to explain to the police".

Deku sighs and adds " Well let's get going then".

The four went back to pick up their stuff and waited to speak with the police and several reporters of the events that transpired.

They were given a ride back to the school by inspector Tsukauchi and as they got to dorm their classmates and several teachers were waiting at the front door.

Aizawa asked " So explain to us what happened at the mall".

Deku says " Well we just wanted to buy stuff for Christmas and hang out together".

Kirishima adds " Then we saw Uraraka and she took Deku to hang out with her".

Leo says " But then I got a call from the real Uraraka and realized the one in the mall was Himeko Toga ".

Tokoyami says " We chases her into a corner but we found out it was just a clone".

All Might says " Don't worry you're not in trouble , Uraraka told something happened and we were worried".

Principal Nezu adds " Thankfully the four of you came back safe and sound , it's been a stressful day so we'll be leaving".

After the teachers left Leo walked up to Uraraka and said " Thank you Uraraka , you've helped us today".

Uraraka says " But I didn't do anything I just called the teachers here" .

Tokoyami says " But if it wasn't for your phone call , we would've never figured out that was Toga".

Deku says " They're right , who knows where I would've been now".

Before Uraraka could answer Kaminari said " Hey guys you should look at the news".

As the class looked towards the tv they saw the news report regarding the mall.

The reporter says " So eye witnesses say you four encountered Himeko Toga , a member of the League of Villains".

On the tv Tokoyami answers " Yes but after capturing her it turned out it was just a clone".

The reporters asks " What do you think her goal was today".

Kirishima answers " She came disguised as one of our classmate to attempt to kidnap Midoriya. We almost fell for it if Leo didn't get that phone call".

Deku adds " Yeah it was a pretty close call".

The reporter asks " Well it's surprising to see 4 fairly well known UA student to be out together. Do you mind telling us what you were at the mall for".

Leo says " Just your regular friend stuff . Hanging out at the arcade and buying a gift or two for the holiday".

The reporters laughs and says " Alright is there anything else you want to tell the viewers".

The four began to look at one another as Deku says " Probably that today might be the birth of a new hero team".

The reporter says " Well there we have to folk , looks like a new team has formed right before our eyes".

The class yelled " What do you guys mean you formed a team".

Leo says " At first we kinda of joked about it when we were hanging out earlier. But when we got into action there was something about our teamwork".

Deku says " I know what you mean , it was like we almost like we were in sync ".

Mina says " So do you guys have a name yet or are you guys still thinking about it".

Tokoyami adds " I pitched ' The 4 Saint Beast' during the car ride back".

Kirshima says " You gave some good points but maybe we should wait a while for a proper name".

Leo chuckles and says " Yeah but let's get something to eat , we had to skip the food court".

Deku says " I know I'm starving , what's for dinner Iida".

Iida says " Just salmon with miso soup and rice".

Leo starts to drool and adds " Well what are we waiting for let's eat".

Before Leo could take another step he got a phone call from his uncle. He answered to hear " So you're apart of a team now , Mr. Solo ".

Leo says " Some things change , and that is some things".

Noah laughs and adds" Though I'm pretty proud at how you handled that situation".

Leo says " Thanks and I'll see you once the break starts for the internships".

Noah says " Alright and I'll tell the rest of the family your fine".

Leo hung up the phone and went on to his dinner , take a shower and went straight to sleep after such a hectic day.

End of chapter


	18. Chapter18

Hero 18

Christmas has ended and the students went home for New Year's Eve.

As Leo was with his uncle fishing Leo asked " So why are we fishing , seems pretty weird if you ask me ".

Noah smiles and replies " Well it's been awhile since we've last did something like this".

Leo chuckles and adds" Yeah I think I was like 11 the last time me and you went fishing".

Noah says " Yeah , Dad really loved taking us on those wilderness trips. So how's things with Setsuna ".

Leo blushes at this comment and replies " That was out of left field but everything is fine between us".

Noah smiles while saying "Good , hope you're ready for the internship . It's not going to be as easy as last time".

Leo says " No need to worry , I've been training a lot and an handle anything you can dish me".

Noah smirks and replies " Don't worry you'll see what I mean soon".

Leo questioned " Wait what do you mean by-". Before he could finish Leo felt a bite from his line and put his full attention on the catch.

It was New Year's Day and as Leo and Setsuna made their way to Typhon's hero agency , Setsuna asked " So what training did Noah say we would be doing".

Leo sighed " All he told me it's not going to be easy".

As the two entered the building Leo saw his grandfather, Alexander Pendragon in a red jumpsuit and large backpack standing in the lobby says " Leonardo my boy , it's been a while".

Leo ran up to grandfather for a hug and said " Hey gramps what are you doing here".

Alexander says " With the wedding coming up I decided to come here early for a vacation. So that girl there is Setsuna right".

Setsuna nervously bows and says " Yes it's great to meet you in person , Leo told me a lot about you".

Alexander chuckles and replies" It's nice to meet you as well young lady".

Noah came out of his office and says " Alright looks like everyone is here , now let's start training".

Leo says " Alright gramps we'll talk more when I get a break ".

Noah ask " What are you talking about kid , he came here to oversee your training".

This shocked Leo as sighed and says " Wait you can't be serious , man looks like I'm going to go through hell".

Setsuna asked " Why is your gramps training so bad , he seems very nice".

Leo says " Yeah he is but his training is on a different level. Noah use to tell me about how difficult it was".

Noah chuckles and adds " Yep , this is for all the times you drew on my face when I passed out".

Alexander gets tire and rope says " Well first part of training is you're going to to head to the beach with this tire ".

Leo says " Alright this isn't going to be to hard". After Leo tied the tire to himself , he almost ran out the building.

Alexander says " Hold up , there's still one more thing , Setsuna do you mind sitting on the tire".

Setsuna somewhat hesitant says " Sure" as she sat on the tire".

Alexander started a stop watch and says " your training starts now". After hearing this Leo began jogging and reached the beach in 20 minutes .

Leo panting from the exercise says " Alright , now what's the next part of the training gramps".

Alexander was taking two vest and two pairs of wristbands out his bag. The pro hero said " Put these on , the real training shall begin".

Setsuna noticed the heavy weight of the vest and wristbands. She says " Wow these are pretty heavy , I feel like I'm sinking in the sand".

Alexander says " The vest are weigh 20kg while each wrist band is 5kg. That brings it up to an additional 30kg of weight on your body".

Leo ask " Gramps before we get started I want to know what really got you to come here".

Alexander says " You see I've been training someone else while you been gone. So before you have to face him , I've decided to even out the score".

Leo says " Interesting , you rarely go out of your way to train someone ".

Alexander smirks and says " Anyways the exercise you have includes basic stretching , 100 push ups , 10 sets of 1 minute planks with a 2 minute break , 30 minute jog , and a ten minute handstand".

Setsuna thought " But this is just basic training , very extreme but basic none the less".

The training went on as the two students deal with the difficult weights. Halfway into their handstand , Alexander says " If you fall you have to back at zero".

Leo says " Come on gramps , this isn't all that difficult ".

Alexander says " Then allow me to tell the story of how you first used your quirk".

Leo gulped at this comment and almost lost his balance.

Alexander smirks and says " It was picture day for his preschool and when he gave a smile his quirk activated on his teeth. All the kids started to call him shark bite after that day".

Setsuna starts to crack a smile and says " Wow , you never told me that story shark bite".

Leo chuckles and replies " Says there girl who who's quirk activated after she thought she cut her finger off with a butter knife ".

Setsuna blushes and loses her balance at the last second.

Alexander says " Congrats , you two passed the first part , now take off the weights and let's get back to the agency".

As the three made their way back to the agency , Leo thought to his last meeting with All Might, Deku and Bakugo .

Flashback to the meeting room.

All Might says " So you two are going to learn under Endeavor with Todoroki , while young Drake is going to be with his uncle".

Leo while eating a rice cracker " Basically , So Deku try to master that new quirk".

Bakugo says " I don't understand why you don't just unleash all those quirks out at the same time".

Leo replies " Because if he sudden starting using six new quirks it could raise some eyebrows".

Deku adds " He's right , I was able to say blackwhip was an extension of my quirk , but what if I get a transformation quirk. People will begin to suspect something".

Bakugo thinks for a second and says " Fair point but that doesn't mean you can't train your abilities ".

All night says " Well anyways this is a great time for you 3 to get stronger , so learn as much as you can".

The internship went on with Leo and Setsuna continuing their training and helping out with low level criminals .

The break passed as the last term of Class 1-A's term started .

Iida says " Okay today we'll be sharing what we've learned during our break. So suit up and head over to ground Alpha".

As the guys were suiting up Kirshima asked Deku " So did you tame that wild power".

Deku replied " Yeah but I can only use it for a second. So it has a very limited use".

As the students made their war to ground Alpha All might while making Cotten candy says " Symbol of Sweets".

While most of the students looked on in silence , Leo was on the ground laughing .

All Might says " At least young Drake gets my joke". All might hands the American the cotton candy as Jiro asked " Where's Mr Aizawa ".

All might answered " He had an emergency , so I'm here instead".

The students began to fight several test robots and each student was able to take them out with ease . Several students had even created new moves such as Aoyama and Ashido.

Later at night Leo was talking with Kirshima and Tokoyami in the lounge.

Tokoyami asked " So you spent you're time training with your grandfather".

Leo says " Yeah it was mostly strength and endurance training but I did think of a new move".

Kirshima says " Interesting , I hope to see this move soon".

Leo says " Don't worry , you'll see during the next combat exercise. But Kirshima what's with you and Mina".

Kirshima blushes " I don't have any idea what you're talking about ".

Leo smirks and says " Sure thing buddy , do you believe him Tokoyami".

Tokoyami says " Even I can see something is up with the two of you".

Kirshima looks at the clock and says " I'm going to the showers , see you tomorrow ".

Leo says " He's right it is getting late , I'm going with you Kirshima ".

A couple days as Class 1-A were in their classroom Aizawa says " Alright , today we have some oversea visitors for training today".

As the class was excited to train with new students Leo saw the familiar faces entering the classroom . The two faces were his friends Adam and Grant.

Aizawa says " These two came from Silver Creek Hero course".

Grant smirks and says " Hello the name is Grant Forman and I hope to get to know all the ladies her".

Adam smacks Grant and says " Sorry about him , he's desperate for a girlfriend. My name is Adam Nelson and I wish to get along with everyone".

Leo chuckles and says " Long time no see you guys".

Kaminari asked " Wait you know these two".

Grant says " Yeah because the three of us grew up together".

The class was shocked at this comment as Aizawa says " Anyway we decided to gave a tracing exercise as a sign of good will between our counties".

After their day classes , the three American made their way to the cafeteria .

Adam says " It's nice to have lunch together after so long".

Leo while trying to steal one of Grant's fried shrimp says " I know just eating on video chat doesn't fell the same".

Grant noticing just friends scheme says " Come on , you go here. If anyone should be stealing fried shrimp it should be me".

Leo while fighting for the shrimp says " Come on , you always gave me some of your food , you can have my veges instead".

Adam sighs and says " Even after a year you guys are still fighting like children".

With a single look both Leo and Grant aimed their forks to Adam's plate . Grant says " Guess this is a battle Royale now".

The three ended up eating off the other two's place as Adam says " I can't believe you guys dragged me into that silly fight".

Leo says " Come on you had fun didn't you".

Grant smirks and says " He's right it felt like old times".

Setsuna approaches the table and ask " Are these guys like this all the time ".

Adam says " Sadly yes , they have little self control".

As lunch ended and the Class 1-A students got suited up as the made their way to ground gamma .

Grant's costume constituted of a dark t-shirt buckled at the waist with a belt, dark offshore trousers that have light patches on the front leg and pelvis area, which are strapped over his shoulders. The trousers only went up to his knees and he also wore a red fireman hat.

Adam's costume was an orange jumpsuit with brown boots. Along with this wore a military cap and a utility belt

Aizawa says " So do you two have hero names or are you still undecided".

Grant says " Alright , I am the Kicking hero : Cometman".

Adam says " While I'm the Bullet hero : Rapidfire".

Aizawa adds " Today's exercise is going to be your standard 2v2 match up similar to the joint training we had last month. But these two get to chose who they get to face".

Adam says " The main reason we came here is to face Leo , so Grant the second pick is up to you".

Grant thinks while looking at the Class 1-A students. He smirks and says " I'm picking the girl with the pink skin ".

Ashido looks confused and says " Alright Leo lets give our best".


	19. Chapter19

Hero 19

As Leo and Ashido waiting for the match to start , she asked " So Leo what are these guy's quirks".

Leo says " Grant can enhance the strength of legs and Adam can shoot air bubbles. The two are a pretty dangerous team when they work together".

Ashido says " Well since you knew them since childhood , we should have this in the bag".

Leo thinks for a moment and ask " Weird question but what's you're opinion on Kirishima".

Ashido blush while turning away ands says " Come on what are you talking about , we're just friends".

Leo smirks and says " Looks like someone has a thing for our resident rock boy".

Ashido jabs Leo's side as she says " Shut up , you have no idea what you're talking about".

Leo chuckles and says " Alright , whatever you say Pinky".

The match started as Leo could hear Grant yelling as he blasted his way towards him.

Grant delivers a powerful kick to Leo's stomach , sending him flying into a pipeline.

Leo chuckles " Looks like your kicks are explosive as ever".

As Leo tried to get back on the ground he felt several air blast strike him , while getting pushed further back.

Leo wince and says " Wow and Adam's sharpshooting skills are 100% accurate ".

Ashido says " Stop admiring their skills and help me beat them".

Leo says while activating his quirk " Alright , now to show you guys how far I've grown".

Leo attempts to punch Grant , but found his opponent swiftly dodging each strike.

Grant while smirking says " Looks like you still haven't conquered the winter ".

Grant delivers a powerful kick to Leo's chin while shouting " Launchoff Kick".

While Leo was sent straight into the air , he felt another air blast towards his shoulder.

Landing back on the ground Leo says " Ashido , try take care of Adam ".

As Ashido made her way further into the training field , Grant asked " So why did you break our promise"?

Leo confuses asked " What promise are you talking about".

Grant says " When we were still kids we made a promise to start a hero agency together. But after a year away , you joined some other guys".

After delivering a punch to Grant's stomach , Leo says " Dude I'm sorry I forgot our promise . But just because we don't put hot sauce in Mr Strauss's coffee or watch you fail pick up chicks doesn't mean we still aren't friends.

Grant smirks and says " Then hit me with everything you got , Shark-bite".

Leo smiles and shouts " Lets go pervy sandals".

The two started to exchange blows as Grant kept dealing powerful kicks with Leo countering with scaled punchs.

Grant uses downward kick targeting Leo's shoulder forcing him to the ground . Then by dropping into a one handed handstand , Grant strikes his friend's ribs.

While being sent into the air , Leo grew several stegosaurus spikes on his arm and delivers a chop to Grant's head while shouting " Dai Setsudan".

Grant was slammed into the ground and before he could get up , Leo slammed his friend with an ankylosaurus tail.

Leo asked " Man it looks like my gramps really did train you guys well".

Grant says " Dude what are you talking about , your gramps only trained us when you were around".

Leo asked while punching Grant's face " But he told me I would have to fight someone he trained at some point".

Grant chuckles and says " Looks like you're forgetting about the one other person who trained with us".

As Leo tried to deliver another punch , Grant dodges it and shoots a flurry of kicks to Leo's sides while saying " Meteor Shoot".

Leo was sent flying into the pipes as he winces in pain.

Leo says " Alright time to end this". He transformed into a muscular 3 meter tall humanoid green ankylosaurus.

Grant throws a kick to Leo's arm but he winces in pain due to how hard Leo's scales were.

Leo chuckles and says " You know the old saying bud , the best defense is the best offense".

Grant smirks " Well lets see if your defense is as good as you say it is".

Grant begins to strike a flurry of kicks while attempting to window down Leo's strong defense.

This continues for several more minutes until Grant jumps back. He takes a deep breath and as his legs glowed white ,rockets towards Leo.

Grant shouts " Big Bang Kick" while aiming a rising kick to Leo's jaw.

Before the kick connected Leo counters with a right straight while yelling " Ankylo Smash".

While a Grant was sent flying into the pipes , Leo was slightly knocked into the air and landed on his back.

Seconds after landing Leo's quirk deactivated as the young hero was heavily panting.

Leo thinks " Alright , I have zero strength left in me , but Grant will be out of commission . So every thing is up to Ashido".

As he slips into unconscious Leo thought about how fun it was to fight his friends once again.

Several hours passed as Leo once again wakes up in Recover Girl's office.

Adam and Grant look over him as they say " Guess who won the match".

Leo says " Okay you guys really improved , so Adam do you feel the same way as Grant".

Adam says " Somewhat, I mean we promised to become a trio , but if there are other people you want to team up with that's fine as well".

Leo says " Well it's more like I'm keeping my options open on if I stay in Japan or go back to America when I graduate".

Grant says " That's awesome man , when it's you there's always a spot open".

Leo laughs and then says " Well it's not like there isn't another person that can be in your trio".

Adam asked " What do you mean by that"?

Leo says " We'll if my gramps haven't been training you guys , then he has to be training Jack".

Grant while snapping his fingers says " Bingo , that's worth 10pts".

The three chuckle as Adam says " Oh man that sounds exactly like him".

Leo got up and walked back to the dorm room with his friends as his classmates welcomed them back.

Ashido says " I'm sorry , it seems Adam was able to outsmart me and knocked me into the cell".

Leo chuckles " It's alright , these guys are as good as us even though they lack the license".

Kaminari says " Seriously with everything we've went through these guys are still at our level".

Adam says " To improve and control quirk usage , America created youth quirk training facilities".

Grant adds " Plus we were given a lot of battle simulations as well , so we have a leg up on you guys".

Iida says " I never knew America's views on training with quirks are so different then ours".

Leo says " Okay we can talk about the difference between America and Japan later , let's eat some grub".

After the class and their visitors eat dinner , Grant and Adam left for the day. As they headed up to their rooms Leo stopped Ashido by saying " I need to talk with you".

As they stayed in the common area Ashido asked "So what is it you wanted to talk about"?

Leo smirked while saying " Just tell me if you're in love with Kirishima".

As Ashido starts punching Leo in the chest she says " Quit I don't have feelings for that guy".

Leo says " You know even though your skin is pink , I can still tell you're blushing".

Ashido falls down and says " It's just weird you know , I've known this guy for so long. What if he doesn't like me back , our friendship would be so awkward".

Leo sighs and while picking her up by her horns says " Look when it comes to love , you have to be willing to bet everything on it".

Ashido says " You're right but can you let go of my horns".

Leo let's go and says " Now go up their and get yourself a rock boyfriend".

End of chapter.


	20. Chapter20

Hero 20

Meanwhile at the airport with Leo and Noah.

Noah says " Aw man it's been awhile since I've seen the guys".

Leo says " Yeah plus Jack is going to be here as well".

From behind he heard a familiar voice says " Yeah Jack is a pretty amazing guy".

The two saw their cousin , Jackson Thompson or Jack for short behind them. Jack was a cheetah mutant around the same height as Leo. He wore his hair in shoulder length dreadlocks and had green eyes .

Jack says " It's been a while you two".

After completing that sentence Jack was hit by a suitcase as a voice could be heard saying " Care your own stuff kid".

Noah looked at the direction of the voice to see his best friend's and former football teammates Derek Fisher and Samuel Russels.

Derek was a muscular yeti mutant who was over 6'4 with brown fur. Sam had short blond hair with glasses and was not that taller than Leo.

Sam says " Calm down Derek , he's just excited to see his family again".

Jack says " Yeah man lets just chill out".

Noah says " It's nice to see you guys could make time for the wedding ".

Sam says " It's not like we could miss something as important like your wedding buddy".

Derek says " He's right even if it's across the world we'll be there".

Noah says " Alright let's get you guys to your hotel".

Derek says " The youngest have to carry the bags".

As Leo and Jack were handed the bags , they made their way to the van Noah rented.

As they arrived at the hotel room after Leo and Jack were forced to take the stairs Sam says " It took you guys awhile".

Leo says " Well while you guys had us take the stairs so it's not going to be as fast".

Derek says " Well we want you two to train. After all future heroes need to be at their best".

Jack says " You're just saying that to avoid carrying your own stuff right".

Derek chuckles as he says " Maybe , but don't worry we have a gift for you guys ".

He gives the two some man an a piece of a paper that listed several snacks on it.

Derek says " Go to a Convenience store and grab the stuff on the list , you guys can keep what's ever left ".

Leo counts the money handed to them and thinks " Looking over the list , we can buy a lot of other snacks for ourselves ".

As the two left Jack says "So hows thing with that girlfriend of yours ".

Leo says " It's honestly amazing , I mean I wouldn't think I would get a girlfriend when I got accepted ".

Jack chuckles and says " Now you're a month away from Valentine's Day ".

Leo says " Well the tradition is different here as girls give chocolates to guys".

Jack shocked says " Seriously and guys can just relax".

Leo says " Not really as there's a second half a month later. It's called White Day and those who received chocolates return the favor with stuff like marshmallows or any type of white gift".

Jack says " That's a a lot different than how things are treated back in the states".

As the two walked into the shop , Leo says " I'll get the drinks , you get the snacks. And remember ".

Jack cuts him off to says " Get the soda gummies , I still remember your favorite snacks".

As the two separated three women with blond , red and black hair respectively enters the store as one shout while pointing a stun gun " This is a robbery , everyone get down".

The red head grabbed Jack while pointing her pistol at his back and says " If anyone moves I'll zap this kid".

The blond robber saw Leo by the drink cooler she shout " You there get your head out of the cooler ".

Leo got up with his hands up and says while pretending to be afraid " P-please don't hurt me , I'm just a foreigner here for a class".

The blond says " I know that your lying due to my quirk".

The black haired girl looks to who the blond was talking to and says " I think we hit the jackpot girls , that guy is a UA student".

The red head says " No wonder I smelled so much danger from this place before hand".

Leo ask " Wait how can you smell danger ".

The blond robber says " Well my quirk allows me to sense when someone lies through smell. The red head can do the same with danger . While our boss quirk is different she can ".

The brunette shouts and says " Shut up idiot , he's trying distract us. Tie him up with the rope and I'll make a ransom call".

As Leo got tied up with rope he was then at the barrel at the blond robber's stun gun.

At the same time Midoriya and the rest of class 1-A were watching TV.

The channel they we're watching was interrupt by a news bulletin.

Iida says " Weird I guess there must be another villain attack".

The news anchor says " Breaking news it seems that 3 women in their early to late twenties are holding up a convenience store".

Bakugo says " Is that it , this usually doesn't make warrant interrupting a broadcast ".

The anchor says " From the robbers themselves they count 9 hostages including Leonardo Drake , a freshman of UA".

Everyone was shocked as Deku says " Wait they got Leo but he should've easily dealt with this already ".

Tokoyami says " Chances are they took a hostage first , putting him in a tough spot".

Kirishima says " Come on guys , if I know Leo he'll be out of this jam in now time".

Back at the convenience store , the blond says " We're really lucked out with this heist".

The red head adds " Yeah we might get thousands of not a million yen for a UA student ".

Leo says " Too bad your plan isn't going to work ".

The blond spits on Leo's head and says " Shut it you brat . With one provisional hero as a hostage, we've already one".

Leo says " Maybe but let's say if you weren't just dealing with a single hero".

The redhead confused asked " Well unless the old man with the rest of the hostages is All Might you're wrong ".

Leo says " Well no but let me just say becoming a hero is a lot different here in Japan. Hero schools are a thing back in the states , a person can get their provisional license the day they turn 16 if they past a couple of test".

Jack bites down on redhead forcing her to let go. Before she could aim her gun , Jack knocked her out with several punches fired in a single second.

As this went down Leo grew stegosaurus spiked over his arms to cut the rope. He then grabbed the blond by the face and slammed her into the ground.

Jack says " You know bro , these theatrical could get someone killed some day".

Leo says " Sorry I get carried away most of the time but that's why I got you to take the necessary action".

Right as the two cornered the last robber she unleashed an very pungent greenish mist that filled the store and blocked everyone's vision.

Leo thinks " Nice escape plan but I still know where you're heading ".

Leo sprints toward the door and he saw that Jack has already captured the final robber.

Jack says " What took you so longer , did staying here slow you down".

As the police and Noah showed up they noticed the criminals were already defeated.

Noah says " Looks like you two took care of things , but why do you stink".

Leo says " One of the robber had a quirk that released a terrible smelling gas".

Noah says " Well it seems you guys a decent here but you forgot one thing".

Jack confuses asked " And what's that"?

Noah chuckles and says " It seems you guys forgot about the snack list".

The next day after the ceremony Leo and Setsuna we're talking by a table. Setsuna was wearing a flapper style outfit of a white cloche hat with a pink rose, a sleeveless white blouse with a frilly collar and pink ribbon, a frilly black skirt, and black pumps.

While Leo was wearing a wore a two-piece black suit with the sleeves normally rolled up, complete with black leather shoes and a white tie and handkerchief in the breast pocket.

Setsuna says " I know it looks weird but it was the only thing I had on me".

Leo says " Don't worry you look wonderful, plus the family already loves you".

From behind them Jack says " He's right just relax ".

Setsuna says " Yeah he's right I just need to -". She looks behind to see a cheetah mutant .

Leo says " Oh yeah Setsuna this is Jack , he's my cousin ".

Jack bows down and says " Nice to meet you , Shark bite told me a little bit about you".

Leo grabbed his cousin's tail as the cheetah fell to the ground.

Leo says " What was that , I couldn't hear you while your on the ground like that".

Jack mutters " Maybe if you let go of my tail ".

Setsuna ask " So is his tail a weakness".

Leo hands the tail to Setsuna and says " Yeah , just give it a small squeeze and he's helpless".

Surprised at Leo's assessment, Setsuna says " Wow you're right".

Jack says " Can you guys let go of my tail".

After she let go , Jack back up on his feet and brushed of his suit. He says " Well I came here to tell you that Zoey wants to talk with Setsuna".

As Setsuna walked over to Zoey's table , Leo says " If you think about it even with the move to Japan , I still got my license before you".

Jack chuckles and says " Yeah but I'm still the fastest when it comes to a foot race".

Leo says " Speed is important but if you can't take down you're a opponent, it's meaningless ".

From behind the two Noah says " You guys are still arguing about that , you need both to be a hero".

As Leo turned around , he saw Noah with a razor. Leo asked " What's with the blade"?

Noah says " It's time for your initiation as a Pendragon ".

Leo attempts to run away but was blocked by his gramps and Derek.

Alexander says " Just go with is kid ".

As they brought Leo to Noah , the number nine hero started to shave away all of his nephews until all that was left was buzz cut.

Leo says " So why did you have to do this now ".

Noah reveals a black beanie along with dark blue goggles. He says " The guys gave it to me last night , but I think it looks better on you".

Leo excited says " Really but you wore this beanie you even wore it during football practice".

Derek says " Actually this is a brand new one. The old one is hanging together by a couple threads".

Noah says " Even so , I decided it's time for you to get a beanie of your own. Plus it came with these sweet goggles as well".

Leo tried them on and says " You guy's really haven't changed".


	21. Chapter21

Hero 21

As Setsuna made it to Zoey's table , she said " Congrats on the wedding".

Zoey goes in for a hug and says " Thanks for coming , it's probably somewhat hectic meeting the entire family".

Setsuna says " Well Leo told me about most of the beforehand".

Zoey says " Plus you did meet Mr. Pendragon during the internship ".

Setsuna says " Yeah his training mostly involved improving strength and reflex".

Zoey says " That's because he also did that training back when Noah did football ".

Setsuna says " Wait , I never knew Noah played football ".

Zoey says " Yeah and I was a cheerleader, it's one of the reasons for how we meet".

Flashback to 7 years ago during mid September. Noah was a highschool sophomore.

He read a text message from his sister " Can you pick your nephew and cousin up from school. I'm stuck at a meeting".

Noah types back " I have practice , so they're going to be stuck watching".

Before Noah left Derek asked " Let me guess , picking up your nephew today".

Noah says " Yeah , but don't worry I'll be back before practice starts".

After a 5 minute jog , Noah saw Leo and Jack standing by the elementary school building

Leo said " So are we ready to go home".

Noah says " Sorry man but I got practice and you know you can't stay at home by yourselves".

Jack says "But we won't be by ourselves , well have each other".

Noah says " I've recorded the show , we can watch at my place".

The two kids looked each other and said " Alright , we'll watch your practice".

Meanwhile as Zoey was getting ready to attempt the pyramid at cheer practice.

Zoey thought " Okay Zoe , if you can blast blue flames from your fingers, you can do this ".

Zoey took a running and after doing a backflip landed on top of the pyramid.

Short of breath she thought " Nice I actually did it".

Then one of the girls at the bottom's wrist snapped , forcing the pyramid to fall.

Before Zoey could hit the ground , Noah jumped and caught her bridal style.

Noah says " Hey I don't know about me but I think you've fallen for me. Sorry that was probably lame".

Somewhat blushing Zoey says " Oh now I'm fine , thanks for saving me". After getting down , she ran off to the locker room .

Leo and Jack made their way to the field. Jack asked " What's her deal".

Noah says " Probably mad at the lame pun I made".

Leo says " But what are you talking about , you're puns are the best".

Jack says " Sorry man, but you're the only person who likes those puns".

The next day as Zoey was in free class , her friend Rachel said " I can't believe after snapping my wrist , you got saved by Dino".

Zoey says " I know , I never got to talk to him before".

Rachel says " He's the son of pro hero Triton and running back of our school football team . So it's kinda of a big deal".

Zoey says " But he wouldn't want a girl like me. I just got moved up to second team and he's basically a celebrity".

Rachel sighed as she says " Come on from what I've heard in between crying in pain , he seems to like you".

Zoey cheers up and says " Wait are you serious about this".

Rachel says " Yeah he was talking with two kids , I think one of them was a cheetah mutant ".

Zoey says " Even so it's not like I'll ever get a chance to talk with him".

Meanwhile Noah was with Derek and Sam getting chewed out by the team's coach , Michael Wilson were on the football field.

Wilson says " You two know you're some of the best players the Silver Creek Wolves in years" .

Noah says " Yeah coach , you've been paying attention to us since late 7th grade".

Wilson says " That's right but the two of you are also the problem children of our team".

Derek ask " Wait we're the problem children. How is that "?

Wilson winches and says " Derek if it wasn't for Sam tutoring , you wouldn't be on the team due to you".

Noah says " Coach is right , as our quarterback you have to lead by example ".

Wilson shouts " That's funny coming from a slacker such as yourself".

Derek says " Yeah for our ace running back you haven't been working hard during practice".

Sam runs onto the field and asked " Is everything okay ".

Wilson sighs and says " Russels, talk some sense into your teammates. I'll be going over game footage for Saturday's game".

As the coach left and after he was out of earshot, Sam says " What the hell did you two do now".

Noah says " Its not my fault, Derek keeps on making things up".

Derek says " No I'm not it's obvious that you were flirting with that cheerleader you saved yesterday".

Sam says " If I remember correctly her name is Zoey Goodwin , she recently got moved up to second team cheerleading ".

Derek says " Then chances are she has a crush on you , just like every girl".

Noah blushes and says " Come on it not like every girl is in love with you ".

Sam says " Well from the calculations I've done , it's about 67%".

Noah ask " Alright but can I ask what the other 33% is thinking".

Sam pulls out his phone and says " 20% are already within a relationship , another 10 feel you're not tall enough and the last 3 don't date jocks".

Derek ask " Wait so what percentage of girls like me Sam".

Sam responses" Alright it's 95 percent ...".

Derek shouts at the top of his lungs " Alright you here that Noah , almost all of the girls loves the Yeti".

Sam coughs and says " You didn't let me finish , 99 percent of the girls don't find you attractive due to you being an idiot".

Hearing this news Derek was laughed and says " Okay 1% love the yeti".

Noah says " It's most likely girls who have a beast mutant fetish".

The bell rang as Sam says " Alright guys let's get to class".

On Saturday's game at the start of halftime the SilverCreek Wolves dominated the match with a score of 42- 0.

Noah says " I told you guys , this is going to be an easy win".

Derek says " I know their defense is so weak I can plow right through them".

Sam says " Not only that but their receivers can't compare to my catching skills".

Coach Wilson says " Never the less don't go easy on them. Even with a 42 point lead , these guys could catch up. So if they score even a single touchdown, there will be practice tomorrow".

The team shouts " Sir yes sir" and goes right towards the field.

Later in the day as Rachel and Zoey were at a movie rental .

Rachel says " Alright what movie do you want to rent the one where the girl's boyfriend kills the cool kids while making it look like a suicide , the one where with the guy with scissors for hands or the one with demon and ghosts ".

Zoey says " Do you have a crush on Winona Ryder because it seems you've picked some of her most famous films".

Rachel gives her friend the puppy eyes as Zoey says " Fine, but next week I want to pick the movie".

Right as Zoey reached towards Beetlejuice she saw someone else's hands reach for it. That hand belonged to Noah.

Noah says " Oh sorry I didn't see you there".

Zoey somewhat nervous says " Oh it's nice to you again , Dino".

Noah slightly embarrassed says " Wow looks like that nickname is catching on quick".

Zoey says " I saw you at the game , you did pretty well".

Noah says " Well the final score was only 59-0 , the other team was pretty close in scoring during the second half.

From behind him Jack says " Hey man did you you get the movie yet".

Noah looks to Zoey and says " I have movie nights with my nephew cousin and friends".

Jack says " And we bet that Leo can't make it pass the halfway mark of this film".

Leo grabs Jack's tail and stutters " S-shut up , I can watch a horror movie".

Jack smiles and says " Fine then how's about we watch Nightmare on Elm Street instead".

Leo's skin turned completely blue as he says " Alright I can deal with it no problem ".

Zoey says " You know how's about I give it to you guys instead".

Noah says " I can't do that , we can always get another movie".

Rachel says " How's about we all watch the movie together, that way no one misses out".

Noah says " That's a pretty good idea , meet me at my place around 7. Since I'm hosting you guys can rent the movie ".

As Noah gave them the address the three guys left the store , Zoey says " So did we just get invited to Dino's house".

Rachel says " Its going to be with him , Sam , Derek and those two kids".

end of Flashback-

Zoey says " After the movie we started hanging out more and soon went out on a date".

Setsuna says " Still it must of been weird to one day be second string cheerleader to then girlfriend of football team's ace".

Rachel comes up to the table with a drink and says " Well the girls got jealous but we didn't care , though for some reason they stopped out of nowhere ".

Rachel whispers to Setsuna " Leo saw Zoe getting bullied and threatened to kick their asses , it was cutest threat I ever saw".

Setsuna chuckles and whispers back " Yeah that sounds like him".

Class 1-A was eating breakfast as Hagakure asked Leo " So Leo I have to ask what's with the new beanie and goggle ".

Deku says " Yeah , you've been wearing them since last night".

Leo took the beanie off to reveal he has a buzz cut and says " My uncle shaved me , so as an apology he got me the beanie and goggles ".

Kirishima says " You kinda of rock the shaved look though. But the beanie and goggles are a better look".

Iida says " As interesting as this is we have to get ready for class".

Leo says " Iida is right , we got another day ahead of us ".

Later in the day as the guys were getting changed for their hero course.

Deku ask " So what do you think is up for today's lesson".

Kirshima says " Not sure but it was weird that Iida isn't here".

Todoroki says " Aizawa wanted to talk with him and Yaoyorzu".

Kaminari says " Yeah but that was right after lunch and we haven't seen them since ".

Shoji says " Then it's probably something repeated to the lesson".

As the class made their way to ground Ganma they meet with Aizawa , Iida and Yaoyorozu.

Aizawa says " Alright , everyone is here so we can get started with today's exercise.

Iida says " The following students will line up behind me. Aoyama , Asui , Kirishima, Sato, Todoroki , Hagakure, Jiro, Midoryia and Mineta".

Yaoyorzu says " The rest of you will be with me for this exercise ". Her team consisted of Ashido ,Uraraka, Drake, Kaminari, Shoji, Sero , Tokoyami , Bakugo and Koda".

Aizawa says " Since team assignments are done time to explain what we will he doing today. To put it simply today will be a game of cops and robbers

Iida says " For those who don't know the rules let me explain. One team will be attempting to make it to the area in the middle. The other team will be trying to stop that team by any means necessary, similar to the bout with Class 1-B. If someone makes it to base that's a point , if someone captures a robber the other team gets a point".

Yaoyorzu says " We will play 2 , thirty minutes match with each team having a turn as a cop and robber. After that the team with the most points win".

Aizawa flips a coin and says " Alright , the first robbers will be Yaoyorzu's team . So Iida , you and you're team have 5 minutes to get ready".

As half the class left Leo thought " Iida , Deku and Bakugo are going to be the hardest to get pasted".

Yaoyorozu says " Our best option is probably to have our teams less mobile members to stall while the rest get to the base".

Todoroki says " So our best option is to have Ashido , Sero , Drake and Tokoyami to get to the base. Any more and we might no be able to distract our opponents ".

Aizawa looks at his timer and says " And the first match begins now".

At the signal the team rushed into the entrance as Leo separated from the group.

Leo thinks " It's probably best if I check in ahead of everyone. Plus this is a perfect time to show off some of the training from gramps".

As he kept pushing forwards, he saw Kirishima and Sato standing in is path.

Kirishima shouts " Too bad Leo but against a shield like me you aren't going down with a fight".

He goes into his Unbreakable form as Sato eats several sugar cubes from his belt to bulk up.

The two rushed towards Leo with a punch, The American accelerated his speed and before their attack cold connect Leo seemed to vanish.

Kirishima looks behind himself and saw Leo managed to get at least a dozen meter lead on the two.

Sato attempts to run after him and says " We have to go after him ".

Kirishima holds him back and says " We can't , we'll be letting anyone else time to get pasted us. Plus we don't have the speed to catch up with him".

From the stands Aizawa says " Those seems to be pretty weird movements ".

All Might says " Well it's only natural you would find it weird but to Leo those movements are natural ".

As the two were talking Leo encounter Aoyoma as he says " You might of gotten passed them but my laser should take care of that".

He fired his naval laser but Leo had dodged it without losing any speed.

As Aoyama kept firing lasers , Leo had kept avoiding them with impressive agility. Before Aoyama knew it , Leo rocketed him towards him with a powerful tackle.

The force of the tackle knocked Aoyama away several feet into the pipes. With a quick look Leo confirmed he knocked his opponent out and started running again.

Several minutes went by and as Leo was in seeing distance of the base , Deku was blocking his path .

Deku activates one for all at 20% and seeming flies towards Leo while shouting " Detroit Smash"

But by Deku's surprise Leo somehow vanished from his sight before the punch could land.

Deku looks behind to see Leo had somehow ran passed him . He lowers the percentage and uses black whip to fling the American back over.

Right as Deku was in ranged for another smash , Leo with a scaled uppercut launches Deku into one of the over head pipes.

Once he got his footing Leo then leaped towards the goal with raptor legs.

A minute later Tokoyami and Kaminari flew over with Dark Shadow's Black Fallen Angel.

Kaminari says " Wow Leo you're quicker than I thought".

Tokoyami says " But you did help distract the others letting us fly undetected ".

While talking Uraraka lands towards the base and says " I've barely made it , Tsuyu almost caught me".

From the stands All Might says " There's an advantage that Leo has over everyone else and that's his heritage".

Aizawa says " But Todoroki and Iida also comes hero families , how is that an advantage he has over them".

All Might chuckles and says " I'm not talking about hero work but that of American Football ".

Aizawa somewhat confused says " What do you mean by his strength is American football".

All Might says " If you paid attention and did some research on your students you would know Leo's uncle played American football in high school. He was a running back that couldn't be stop and easily slipped passed any defense".

Aizawa says " But from what I've known he never did football, he ran track".

All Might says " True but chances are as a kid he did learn how to run from him ".

Aizawa chuckles and says " So I ended up giving him a challenge he could potentially beat anyone in".


	22. Chapter22

Hero 22

After the first match Iida was talking with his teammates during the break.

Iida says " Alright so our defense wasn't the best but I feel we can break through their's".

Deku says " Currently it seems Leo is the most difficult to deal with ".

Kirishima chimes in and says " Yeah , he somehow slipped passed me and Sato with ease".

Deku says " I know that feeling, I'm not even sure how he can move like that. It was almost as if he ran right passed me".

Todoroki says " If he still has that weakness to the cold , I can take him out easily ".

Tsuyu says " Even so there's still Bakugo, Tokoyami and Yaoyorzu to worry about".

Iida says " Okay then , Jiro and Hagakure will go on ahead to scout the base. While me , Todoroki and Midoriya will follow behind ".

Jiro and Hagakure run into the battleground as the others walk behind them.

Jiro pierced one of the pipes with her ear jacks to listen to her surroundings.

She says " Nothing on my end how's about you Hagaku-".

Before she could finish her sentence, Jiro was knocked out by a chop from Leo.

Leo sniffs around and says " Too bad for her , I'm pretty good at hiding my breathing".

Right as Leo pounced towards Hagakure, the American was partial frozen over in ice.

Todoroki says " Well you should remember this is a team battle ".

Leo struggles and breaks through the ice and says " You know I still have a score to settle with you".

He sees Midoriya and Iida catching up to Todoroki as Leo shouts " Tokoyami and Sero deal with these two. I got Todoroki ".

Leo unleashes his claws and tail and rush towards Todoroki. But once again he's encased in ice.

With his free arm he produced stegosaurus spikes on his arms to break out. Leo pants " You do remember you can use flames right , why don't you switch it up a bit".

Todoroki says " You know that saying , if it's ain't broke don't fix it".

Leo chuckles and says " Well at least you gained a sense of humor since we've last fought".

The American pounces at his opponent as Todoroki creates an Ice shield to defend him. To the surprise of the number one hero's son , the defense was broken with a single slash.

As the two continued to fight Leo thought " Damn it he keeps using his ice in order to drain away my strength".

Leo delivers a chop to Todoroki's neck sending him into the pipes.

The Japanese boy winces as he thinks " My ice isn't working as well as last time and if use my flames it will warm him back up".

Todoroki crouches down to freeze over Leo's feet as he says " Try moving with your toes frozen ".

Leo smashes the ground with his arms while transforming his head into one of a triceratops as he launches himself towards Todoroki.

After the headbutt , Leo throws Todoroki into the air as he says " It doesn't matter how much ice you can make , I'll just break it".

As Todoroki lands onto the ground he grips his stomach in pain. Each breath he took was clear to the eye and his body was covered in frost.

Leo morphs his head back and thought " He's at his limit , time to end this fight".

The American catapult himself towards Todoroki but right before his punch could contact Todoroki fired his Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall at Leo .

Todoroki with a weak chuckle says " I guess this is my win , but don't be mad you gave me a good fight".

As Leo attempts to break through he thinks " Damn it , he's getting away . I have to win I need to get out of this ice".

He focus all the strength in his body to try to breakthrough but something unexpected happened.

Leo's body had started to change as his body increased in size as he transformed into a 2.08 meter tall blue scaled spinosaurus/human hybrid.

With a single push Leo broke free from the ice and swiped Todoroki into the pipes.

Todoroki thought " Shit , now I got to deal with him rampaging ".

Kirishima comes through and says " I don't think I ever fought Leo when he goes all out like this".

As Kirishima goes into his unbreakable form but before he could land an attack , Leo sent him flying with a tail swipe.

Kirishima says " Bring on " as he rush towards the American, but to Kirishima's surprise , Leo's new size didn't affect his speed.

With a barrage of punches, Leo sent Kirishima flying back to the pipes as he saw Todoroki setting up another ice attack.

Leo leaps to dodge the ice while he goes in to swing at the heterochromic teen. Todoroki responses by placing up an ice wall.

But to the two's surprise, Leo not only broke through the wall but his attack was able to hit Todoroki.

Shocked Leo thought " Aw man this form , not only speed but my strength is like a 13 out of 10".

Kirishima groans at the strike he thought " Oh man he might not hit as hard as Rappa but it still hits like a cannon".

Leo grabbing Todoroki by his collar, the American says " While you're invincible when it comes to ranged combat, you're at best average in close quarters ".

Todoroki is then thrown at a charging Kirishima as Leo swings his tail towards the two of them.

As the two were knocked out Leo grabbed his classmates and made his way to his team's holding cage.

While his transformation was starting to wear off , the weight of the four started to overwhelm Leo.

The American thought " Oh shit , guess I overdid it. Doesn't help that Todoroki's ice also drained away my strength as well".

With each step it seemed his classmates were getting heavier and right as he was in sight , he succumbed to the weight.

Leo struggles to get up his vision becomes blurred and thinks " Well chances are one of my teammates should be coming by". His vision went black.

Leo woke up he saw he was back in his room and thought " Strange , usually I'm in a hospital room ".

He got out of the bed and made his way to the common room as Kirishima asked " Dude what was with that new transformation ".

Todoroki adds " Yeah , you usually don't change size when you transform, is it a new special move"?

Leo says " Well it's more something I've been working on for a while, but I somehow got it to work today".

Ashido says " Still because of you , we were able to win the event. But since Yaoyorozu was the one to put the four guys you in the jail , she ended up the MVP".

Yaoyorozu says " I'm sorry , I don't deserve it. All I did was take advantage of your hard work".

Leo chuckles and says " Doesn't matter , it was a team effort and all I did was pull my weight".


	23. Chapter23

Summer Wars part 1

It was an early Saturday morning as all the Class 1A guys minus Mineta were gathered in the main area of the dorm room.

Iida ask " So what is this meeting about and why are the girls not here".

Bakugo says " Yeah this better be important, I have things to do".

Kaminari says " Well as we all know Valentine's Day is coming up soon".

Deku says " Oh yeah but I don't know why that's something we should have a meeting about".

Sero says " You guys probably noticed this meeting is more about Mineta ".

Leo says " Oh yeah , now I see what you guys mean".

Tokoyami says " After he found out Leo was dating Tokage , he's been sensitive to this stuff".

Kirishima says " Exactly that's why if any of us get romantic chocolate, don't let him know ".

Leo says " Yeah , he might go psycho on us and rip our eyes out".

Todoroki says " But I don't see why we need this meeting , only one of us are going to be getting romantic chocolates ".

Bakugo says " Half and Half , you're blind to this stuff. Even I know 5 of us are going to get romantic chocolate ".

Kaminari says " Really , tell us who man . I really want to know".

Bakugo says " It's obvious if you pay attention. If you don't know , we will find out on the 14th".

Leo says " I'm surprise you would care to keep up with this type of stuff Bakugo. Do you have a maidenly heart under that explosive temper".

Several of the other guys laughed including Kaminari and Sero as Deku was attempting to calm Class 1-A's resident hothead.

Bakugo grumps " Shut up snaggletooth , I just overheard some stuff".

Aoyama says " Even so it means at least 5 of us are going to get cards".

Tokoyami says " Why would you think that. Bakugo only said 5".

Aoyama says " Oui , but he only heard hear about 5 different confessions. That could just be the only ones he know of or he could be lying about the exact amount ".

Leo thinks " Uraraka and Momo are extremely likely to do it, with Mina and Jiro are on the fence. But Tsuyu and Hagakure are complete wild cards. So including Setsuna , that's 3 definite confessions with at least two possibilities".

Iida says " Well no matter what we have to be able to maintain order during Valentine's Day".

Leo looks at his phone to see he got a text from Grant with a picture of them with Jack , Adam and a girl in football uniforms. The sight of this got Leo to slightly chuckle.

Deku ask " What's got you in a good move Leo".

Leo says " You guys remember Grant , well he sent me a picture of us from this summer ".

Leo showed the guys the pictures as Kirishima says " Wait why are you wearing a football jersey, didn't you do track before coming here".

Kaminari says " I know you told us about Jack but who's the chick".

Leo says " Wait I never told you guys about the game. I guess with the everything that happened I never got a chance".

Sero says " None of us have anywhere to be , so tell the story ".

Leo says " Well after the Kamnio incident , I decided to spend some time at home ".

-Flashback to last summer at Leo's house.-

Still jet lagged from the plane trip from last night Leo was in bed watching TV.

While flipping through channels he got a text from Jack that read " Hey man you up ".

Leo replies back " Yeah but I'm a little tired from my plane back".

From downstairs he heard the doorbell ring and seconds later Jack popped into his room shouting " We need your help with a game".

Leo says " Dude , at least knock before you come in ".

Jack chuckles and says " The fact you're able to snark at me , tells me you can help us".

Leo ask " What do you even need my help in anyways ".

Jack says " Well you remember Tristan right".

Leo says " Yeah , the douchebag who thought he was going to be a better quarterback than Derek".

Jack says " The one and only , you see he and Khloe got into an argument over who's going to be the next QB".

Leo says " Okay but why do you need my help in this".

Jack says " Because we were challenged by him to a football match next week".

Leo says " Since you and Grant are apart of the team , so you should be golden".

Jack sarcastically says " You know what that would be a great idea".

Leo sighs and asked " Okay why can't you ask your teammates ".

Jack says " Tristan has basically made the idea of a girl QB a joke. So plus us and Adam we could only get some guys from the special team"

Leo says " Then you really must be in need of more players because my skills in football aren't that good".

Jack says " That's why we scheduled the game for next week to train you to become good enough".

Leo takes a bit of time to think and says " If it will help Khole and piss off Tristan , I'm in".

Jack goes towards his window and shouts " You here that guys , Leo's going to play".

Leo sighs and says " Figures you would bring them here before you got an answer".

As the two walked outside to see Grant , Adam and Khloe standing on the porch.

Khloe had long blonde hair tied into a braid with brown eyes. Khole has been friends with Leo and the others since elementary school.

Khloe says " About time you woke up , shark bite".

Leo pinches both her cheeks and says " Shut up , I decided to help you out from the kindness of my own heart".

Khloe pinches Leo's right cheek and says " I don't have that many options, I even had to get Adam to join us".

Adam broke the two up and says " Alright you guys , I know it's been awhile but we got a game to win".

Leo says " Sure but the only thing I'm confused about is why out of all people you choose me , there was probably another person on special team you could've used".

Khloe says " We need you because , no one else knows your uncle's block".

Leo says " Makes sense , if we're stuck with mostly the kicking team we would need a way to get pasted Tristan's defense".

Grant says " I never would've thought all 5 us would get a chance to play together".

Adam says " Well we finally have a reason to play. To kick Tristan's ass".

At the local park The five teens were faced with the other six members of their improv football team.

Leo says " Alright for those who don't remember my name is Leonardo Drake. My uncle , Noah Pendragon is the greatest running back our team has ever seen. I might not be him but I do know some of his moves".

He points towards Jack and says " Let me demonstrates the move that will help us win this game".

Jack goes in to tackle Leo and it seems that Jack was pushing him back. Leo adds " Right as your opponent goes in for a tackle, the dig in their heels and their gravity will shift back".

Leo slightly pushes Jack , but surprisingly to the kicking team , the cheetah mutant was sent flying a couple feet away.

Jack says " It doesn't matter how big or heavy your opponent is , this block will always work".

The special team was shocked by this as Khloe says " Special team you guys work on the block as the rest of us practice passes and runs".

The day went by as Leo ran through all of the team's play and practice catching the ball.

The sun was about to set at the end of practice and Leo got a phone call . He checked the caller I'd to see it was from Setsuna.

As his friends looked on to see Leo blush and answer the phone , Adam says " It must be that new girlfriend of his".

Khloe says " I seriously don't believe any girl could go out with him".

Grant says " That's because you've had a crush on the guy since sixth grade. You're only jealous he got a girlfriend that isn't you".

Khloe punched Grant in the jaw and says " Shut up I got over that ages ago".

Jack thought " She really is obvious that she still likes him".

Leo gets off the phone and says to his friends " That was a pretty fun practice".

Adam ask " I have to ask , you seem pretty good at this Leo. Why didn't you join the team while you were still here".

Leo took a couple moments to think and says " If I had to say it's because I didn't want to be compared to Noah".

Jack says " That makes a lot of sense. With the same quirk and your training , you would've basically been a Noah 2.0".

Leo says " Exactly that's why I decided to separate myself a bit by doing track. I was good at it but I didn't enjoy it enough".

Grant says " Well it's getting late so it's best we call it a day and start fresh tomorrow ".

The five got onto their bikes and went their separate ways home.

While on his bike , Leo thought " Even with everything happening, it seems this place is still the same".


	24. Chapter24

Summer wars part 2

2 days prior to the football match as the five were practicing on the high school's field.

Leo was wearing a football helmet with a dark blue eyeshield and a blue and silver jersey with the number 32. He asked " Guys why did you want me to practice here with this stuff on

Khloe says " It's a very crucial part of our strategy , trust me on this one".

As they continued their practice, Tristan made his way to the field and says " Look who it is , the loser and their weak quarterback ".

Leo thought " This guy seems to be as much as a dick , the last time we meet".

Jack says " What do you want Tristan, can't you see we're practicing ".

Tristan looks towards Jack and says " I can't believe you would even waste your talents working with this pathetic excuse of a team. Due to Noah's skills he successfully retired the number 32".

Grant says " You might want to check again, because for this game it's coming out of retirement ".

Tristan looks in shock to see someone was wearing the jersey and shouted " How is this even possible, no one on your team is worth enough to wear that jersey ".

Adam says " Well with permission from the original owner , it's going to be used for the match".

Tristan walks over to Leo not knowing his true identity and says " Look here you punk , it doesn't matter if your wearing that jersey I will destroy you".

Before Tristan could grab Leo by the shirt , Leo pushed the QB off of him with a single hand.

Tristan was shocked and thought " No way this can't be , where did they find someone like this".Tristan got up and says " All of you are dead after this game".

After Tristan left , Khloe says " Perfect, phase 2 of the plan is in effect".

Leo says " Let me guess , putting this stuff on is suppose to psych out Tristan ".

Khloe says " Yeah , our team hasn't been doing great after your uncle and his friends graduated. But Tristan and his guys would still have more experience than the special team ".

Adam says " So by getting you to help teach us your uncle signature block and wearing his uniform will help us gain a psychological advantage ".

Leo says " Wait but aren't the school colors silver and red "

Khloe says " We have to use the away jersey's for this game and to avoid confusion , our team is the Silvercreek Sharks ".

Leo looks at Khloe and says " You choose that name didn't you".

Jack says " She was very aggressive towards picking the name".

During lunch as the five teens were at a burger place Grant says " Special team seems to be improving with their blocks".

Adam says " But would it be enough to get pass the opponents".

Jack chuckles and says " Don't worry as long as they keep them busy , I can get the ball to the end zone ".

Leo says " You are fast man but special team only had a week to work on the block. To go against the actual team would be difficult to pull off".

Khloe says " It doesn't matter we will win this game".

The day of the game arrived with many people in the stands excited for this special match up. Some alumni even came back after hearing number 32 will be playing again.

In the stands Derek says " So Sam who do you think this mysterious 32 guy is"?

Sam says " It's pretty obvious who it is , though I never expected him to play football ".

Derek says " Then tell me , who is this guy".

Sam chuckles and says " Trust me the second he runs even you will find out".

The announcer says " Alright everyone today we have a special exhibition match between the two candidates for team captain and quarter back. Leading the regular SilverCreek Wolves is Tristan Howard. While in charge of the impromptu SilverCreek Sharks is Khloe Fisher".

As the two teams made it onto the field , The announcer adds " But what really makes this the must watch game is that for one time only number 32 is coming out of retirement , played by an unknown runner".

After the teams had gotten into position as the Wolves kicked off to start the match.

The ball landed perfectly into Leo's hands as he thought " So far , so good. But let's start things off with a bang".

As numerous players attempted to tackle Leo , the hero in training was able to easily evade their attempts and advance towards the end zone.

As the only one left to stop Leo , Tristan goes in for a bump , but before Tristan could connect Leo seemingly vanished before him.

The next thing Tristan heard was the screams of the crowd as the referee shouted " Touchdown ".

Back in the stands as Derek finally realized who was behind the helmet says " So the little lizard finally decided to play".

Sam says " Leo is the only person alive that Noah would even allow to run with his jersey ".

At the same time Grant successful kicked a try putting the score 7-0 Sharks.

The announcer says " Unbelievable in the opening play , the Sharks have taken the lead"

Grant kicks the ball off to the Wolves but right before their wide receiver could catch the ball , Jack had intercepted it and landed 30 yards away from the field goal.

As Grant got ready to attempt a field goal the Wolves had went in to stop him but were stopped in their tracks by the Shark's line.

With a successful kick the score became 10-0 , Sharks.

As the first half went on the Wolves managed to score a field goal but the Sharks made a touchdown and two field goals for a score of 23-3 Sharks

With only 20 seconds left in the first half Khloe called Jack , Adam and Leo over and says " With this next play , we will magical further are lead".

Leo says " Oh that's a classic , I remember Noah using it to win the championship during his junior year ".

As the wolves kicked off Khloe caught the ball as Leo , Jack and Adam huddled with her to hide the ball and then all ran towards the engine hiding who has the ball.

Tristan shouts " Get number 32 , he's got the ball for sure". With this order the entirety of the Wolves rushes towards Leo and managed to overwhelm him.

But before they knew it the heard the referee shout " Touchdown ".

In complete shock Tristan looked to see Khloe holding the ball at the end zone.

The first half ends with the Sharks dominating 30-3.

During Halftime all the Wolves expect for Tristan were complete dejected from what happens to them.

Tristan shouts " Come on you guys , we barely scored that field goal against them , we can still beat them".

From behind Tristan, an old voice says " Can you though? Just from this half I can tell you guys lost".

Tristan turned around to see the coach and says " Oh hey coach , don't worry we will turn this around ".

The coach says " At this point , it's clear that Khloe is the better leader , so really this game is more or less if you guys keep your position for next season. If they score one more touchdown, you will quit dishonoring the SilverCreek Wolves and forfeit the match".

This infuriated Tristan as he didn't know how to stop the Sharks from winning until he thought of a plan to get rid of their star player.

He goes onto the field and shouts " I declare this match invalid as the Sharks are playing with a illegal member , number 32".

Hearing this the crowd was shocked as Tristan adds " As the rules say , only members of the team or enrolled students of our school are able to participate. This guy is clearly someone Khloe paid to win this game".

Members of the crowd began to gossip and As Khloe was on the verge of breaking down , Leo puts his hand on her shoulder and says " I've got this".

Leo takes his helmet off and says " I wanted to get through this match without people knowing but I've got no choice ".

Tristan points at Leo says " Well you may not be paid but if I recall you transfers schools therefore you aren't eligible to play".

Leo says " You are right about my transfer but here's the thing , As I transferred during early spring my name would still be in the system until classes are assigned in August".

Adam says " Not only that but this is just an exhibition game , that rule only applies during the football season. So we can play with anyone we want to".

The coach groans and says " To go as far as state the opponents were cheating is just ridiculous ".

Tristan says " It doesnt , my team will still win this game".

As the Wolves kicked off , one of the kicking team was able to catch it but was tackled after running 4 yards.

The Sharks after two plays were only 30 yards away from a touchdown as Khloe got the team together for a huddle , she says " Alright from what the coach says , one more touchdown and we win this thing. So let's end this with one last trick play".

The team gets into a kicking position and right before Grant kicks the ball he sprints towards the end zone while Khloe gets ready to throw.

Shocked Tristan says " Someone cover Grant they're going for a Chinese field goal".

But to the Wolves surprise, Khloe three the ball to Jackson and he was able to run towards the end zone without any trouble , scoring another touchdown for the Sharks.

The coach goes up to the announcer's box. The announcer says " Alright with the coach for the Wolves declaring a forfeit , the Sharks win be default".

The crowd cheers at the victory as Leo says " Well looks like we won , though this was probably your plan right Khloe due to your skills".

Khloe says " Well if it wasn't for you helping our line with blocks , we would've been crushed".

Leo says " Well whatever it is , thanks for letting me play with you guys".

Jack says " Man if only we could've convinced you to play last year. We could've won the championship ".

Leo says " Well with how you guys played today , you can mange".

-End of Flashback -

Leo says " After that Khloe became captain, while Jackson also inherited the number 32. I think the team also changed to their away jerseys ".

Iida says " That's amazing but why haven't you told us about this before".

Leo says " Well since we had to focus on training for the provisional license exam it slipped my mind".

Kaminari says " Then why didn't you tell us when Grant and Adam came to our school".

Sero says " Or whenever you talk about your cousin".

Leo says " There wasn't a way to bring it up and at that point I kinda of forgot about it. But it says from this text they'll be here in 3 days for a game".

Kirishima says " That's awesome let's go watch and cheer them on".

As Leo chuckles the girls made their way down to the living area. Ashido ask " What are you guys up so early ".

Deku says " Well Leo was just telling us a story about the time he played football with his friends ".

Momo says " I don't remember you saying you played football Leo".

Leo says " Well it's a long story that starts with me visiting my hometown for the summer ".


	25. Chapter25

Early in the morning as Class 1A had arrived to their classroom ready for their lesson for the day.

As the teens were chatting , Aizawa came in wearing his normal sleeping bag. The teacher took of the sleeping bag while at the front of the class.

Aizawa says " Looks like everyone is here , now before we start class I have a special announcement ".

While the class wondered what their teacher wanted to say , Aizawa says " In 3 days , you and class B will be pitted against one another in a winner takes all battle royale".

Kirishima says " Alright , let's kick some class B butt".

Kaminari says " We had a hard time against them the first time but it should be easier now".

Aizawa says " It seems you two didn't listen to what I just said".

Kaminari ask " You told us us and class B will be pitted against each other right".

Aizawa says " Yes but it's not a match between classes A and B. It's a battle between each student of the hero course".

The class was shocked by this message as Iida says " So it's going to be like the sports festival ".

Aizawa says " Somewhat but there is a difference. There's only 1 round as each student fights against one another.

The teacher takes a badge from his pocket and adds " The main goal is to defeat your opponent and steal this badge from them".

Yaoyorzu ask " Can I ask why we will be going through this sort of exercise ".

Aizawa responses " We've seen a lot of how you work with teams. But we will focus on your individual abilities. So this is the best way to see what you can do".

While listening to his teacher's instructions Leo thought " So it's basically 1 vs 39 for everyone".

Aizawa adds " After our morning classes today , you will be given 3 days worth of prep time. You can even get training from any of your internships mentors as well ".

As the morning class went on , All of Class 1A were planning and wondering what they will do in the next 3 days.

During Lunch , Deku asked " So Leo what's with the huge amount of food".

As Leo's plate consisted of an eel rice bowl , a bowl of ramen and several salmon rice balls.

Kirishima says " He's preparing for the challenge , this is something you won't expect to happen often".

Tokoyami says " It's been 8 months since Bakugo won the sports festival. So it's naturally that anyone wants to prove their skills ".

After swallowing his food and drinking lemonade, Leo says " They are right Deku , this battle royale is something that will decide are year's best student".

Deku says " Alright then , so what do you plan on doing for training ".

Kirishima says " Since Amajiki has free time , I'm going to spare with him".

Tokoyami says " I plan on working with Ectoplasm for better hand to hand combat abilities ".

Leo says " I would tell you guys , but my training is a secret, though you will find out once I win".

The American got up from his seat and said "Well if you need me I'm going to get ready".

As Leo went back to his dorm room , he locked the door and looked at his whiteboard.

He wrote the names Midoryia, Bakugo, Todoroki, Kirishima, Tokoyami,TetsuTestu, Monoma, Kaibara and Shiozaki under the word avoid at the start.

He thought " These would probably be the worst match ups especially right off the bat".

Under the word threat , Leo wrote the names Honeki , Setsuna , Shoda, Kamikari, Kendo , Rin, Tsunotori , Uraraka, Asui , Iida, Kaminari, Ashido and Yaoyorzu .

He thought " I'd rather not face any of them , but I have a good chance if I go against them from the start".

Under the word challenge he wrote Komori , Kodai , Tsuburaba ,Bondo Yanagi , Aoyama , Shoji , Jiro , Sero .

Leo thinks " They would put up a fight but i have a higher chance at victory ".

Lastly under the word easy he wrote Fukidashi , Kuroiro, Awase, Koda , Sato , Mineta and Hagakure .

Leo smiles and thinks " Either due to lack of combat abilities or quirk being unsuitable for solo fights , these 7 are the best targets to go against at the start. But the question is who to chase".

He crossed out Sato's name thinking " I can beat him in a head to head fight but he'll be at a higher disadvantage the longer this takes place".

Leo then crossed out Hagakure's and Kuroio's names and thinks " Their quirks would allow them to hide away , making it harder to track. Not only that but the could potentially make me bump into a bigger threat while not endangering themselves ".

Leo then crossed both Mineta's and Awases names and thought " With binding quirks these two might be able to turn the tables".

Leo looked towards both Koda's and Fukidashi's names and thinks " If I can deal a chop to their throats, they become powerless. But Fukidashi lacks the physical abilities ".

Leo takes a picture of the board on his phone and then erased it. He thought " Best to get rid of any evidence of my strategy ".

As Leo was about to leave the dorm Deku came back from training.

Deku says " Hey man are you going to train".

Leo says " Yeah , I just needed to come up with a strategy first. But know I can really get to training ".

Deku says " Well best of luck and may the best man win".

As Leo went to the gym he saw Noah standing next to Aizawa.

Noah says " So you needed some last minute training for this exercise ".

Leo says " Come on , after your honeymoon don't you want to help out your favorite nephew ".

Noah puts his hand on Leo's head and says " You're my only nephew, but I guess I could help you out".

Aizawa says " You have the gym reserved for 3 hours , make it count".

As the teacher left Noah says " So on the phone you told me you're quirk awakened in a sense".

Leo says " Yeah , I can transform other people into dinosaurs and control them. But it seems I can only control one or two at a time".

Noah says " Interesting , have your scales finally stuck to a single color"?

Leo somewhat embarrassed says " Not yet , but I don't know why it's so important for my scales to be a single color ".

Noah says " It's because it's a sign of maturity. Once you find your true color , your quirk will be at its strongest ".

As Noah transformed his arm into a larger green scales claw he states " When I turned 16 my scales permanently turned a permanent jade green. But there's a quicker way to get your true scales".

Leo excited says " Alright tell me what to do and I'll do it".

After his nephew finished that sentence, Noah leaped towards him and punched Leo into a wall.

Noah says " The fastest way would basically be to rip away those scales until your true colors show".

Leo covers his whole body in scales and says "if it will get me stronger bring it".

Those three hours passed as Leo's body was wrapped in bandages with only his nose mouth and eyes uncovered.

Noah says " You should probably take it easy , having those scales ripped off you is a painful experience".

Leo confidently says " Please I'm not like you , this pain is nothing compared to a guy like me".

Noah slapped his nephew on the back , forcing Leo to shout out in pain as he falls to the ground.

As Leo was rolling around the floor in agony Noah says " So what was that about pain being nothing , I can't hear you to well due to your screams".

3 minutes later Leo forces himself back up and says " That was just a joke , you know to lighten the mood".

The next day as the class were eating lunch together , Kaminari says " So Leo do you mind telling us what happened last night".

Leo says " Well I went through some training with my uncle , nothing that major".

Kirishima says " Well I think Kaminari meant why you're wrapped in bandages ".

Deku says " Yeah man , what ever training you did this seems to be overkill".

Leo drinks his lemonade and says " That's pretty funny coming from the guy who kept breaking his arms during the first semester ".

Deku says " Alright but still what type of training involves having your body wrapped in bandages ".

Leo says " I can't give you all the details but my body needs time to recover. So for the next two days I'm recovering".

Setsuna goes up to the table and ask the guys " Hey have you guys seen Leo".

Leo says " I don't think I look completely different, it's just my body is wrapped in bandages ".

Setsuna says " It's a decent look but I know what would make it better".

She takes a pen from Deku and writes "Hunk" in english on his forehead.

Deku and the rest explodes in laughter as Leo ask " What did she write on me"?

Setsuna kisses him on the forehead and says " Look in the mirror to find out , see you later".

Leo grabs Deku by the collar and says " Come on what's on my forehead".

Deku whispers it in Leo's ear as the American blushes.

Kaminari says " Even with those bandages it's obvious you're blushing like crazy".

The last two days of preparation had gone by in flash as the morning of the exercise all 40 of the hero students were lined up in their hero gear outside of the forest area.

Vlad King says " As many of you already know is that this is a battle Royale. Each student will be given a badge , the main objective is to take away the badges of everyone else ".

Aizawa says " Even if you lose your badge you can still participate and get someone's else badge".

Present Mic says " You will have five minutes to spread yourselves out how ever you wish. Your times up , the battle will begin ".

All Might says " This event will take place for 2 hours and as long as you have a badge you could pass".

Bakugo asks " And what happens to the one with the most badges".

Aizawa groans and says " That person will be declared the events MVP. Is their any other questions".

As the students were given their badges , Kirishima says " Hey Leo , how much longer are you going to wear those bandages ".

Leo says " Oh yeah , I guess I forgot about these , well time to get this thing off".

Once he took the bandages away from his arms , Leo saw that his arms had several purple scales along it.

Leo thought " Makes sense , my scales used to be either red or blue".

Once all the students gained their badges Present Mic shouts " Go" signaling the students to start the event.


	26. Chapter26

Hero 26

As the event started , Leo aimed his sight towards Fukadashi and followed him into the forest.

While Fukadashi tried to shake him off his tail , Leo kept right behind him.

Leo thought " Good , he's already lost his composure. Now I can lead him away from anyone else and take that badge without a problem".

Present Mic's voice could be heard shouting " Your 5 minutes are up , let the exercise begin".

With those words , Leo lunges towards Fukadashi while restating his classmates arms and throat.

Leo chuckles and says " Sorry man , but I need this victory more than you".

The American knocks Fukadashi out and takes the badge that was in his hands.

Leo then jumps into the trees and thinks " Okay I took him out , but this was the furthest I planned for".

As Leo jumps from the treetops he notices Bondo wandering around. He thought " I can probably take him by surprise before he can use his glue".

As his arms morphed into purple raptor claws with a stegosaurus spikes on his forearm , he jumps down and strikes Bondo's neck.

Leo saw that his opponent was knocked out and takes away his medal.

While he was walking away he heard Bondo starting getting up and thinks " Shit I didn't put enough force into that hit".

Leo leaps towards the trees and runs away from the area. He thought " I've already got 3 medals , so the best option is to wait around".

20 minutes go by as Leo waited and yet no one made it towards his direction . He thought " Man I know this is a big area but at least one person should've came by".

Five more minutes passed as a seemingly exhausted Sato was running towards Leo's path.

Leo thinks " Seems like Sato escaped a fight , I can take a fourth".

In the moment Leo leaped from the treetops and pinned Sato to the ground.

As Sato wiggles around to escape, Leo grabs the medal from his chest and says " Sorry but you should've kept your guard up".

Before he could knock Sato out he saw Kaibara coming from the bushes.

Leo sighs and thinks " Damn it , you're one of the nine people I didn't want to get mixed up wit ".

As Leo knocked Sato out he stood up and says " If I give you this badge would leave".

Kaibara chuckles and says " Sorry but you know I can't do that".

Leo takes a deep breath and with a smirk says " Then looks like I'll have to take your badge away".

Kaibara arms begin to spin like drills as he charges towards Leo. The American barely dodged each attacks as he recalled how powerful each hit was from their previous fight.

After evading several attacks Leo strikes Kaibara with a chop sending him to the base of a tree.

As Kaibara recovers he launches a punch towards Leo but missed and destroyed the trunk of a nearby tree.

As the tree falls down on Kaibara , Leo says " Sorry to up and run but you're too much of a pain to fight".

Leo jumps towards the tree and runs away from his fellow classmates.

The American thought as he was escaping " Even with those drills of his , it would take him awhile to get out of that tree".

As 30 minutes went by as Leo avoided his classmates by hiding in a bush , he saw from the corner of his eye a badge by one of the trees.

He turns around and thinks " This is definitely a trap , no one would fall for something like this".

Just then Kuroiro goes up to the badge and says " Today's my lucky day , a badge without a owner".

Before he could pick up the badge , Kuroiro was caught by a snare. Yaoyorozu comes from the bush behind the snare and says " Tough luck , but your badge is mine's ".

Leo jumps from the bush and knocks Yaoyorozu to the side. He says " This is an all out war , let your guard down and anyone could take you down".

As Leo takes the two badge from the ground he noticed one of them were fake.

Leo chuckles and says " Smart move , even if they were able to get the badge without setting up the trap , you would keep a badge.

Yaoyorozu creates a steel pipe and aimed it at Leo's head. But to her surprise, he stoped it with his teeth and broke the pipe.

Leo puts one badge in each hand behind his back and switch them back and forth for several seconds.

The American says " If you can guess which hand has the real badge , I'll give it to you and we can just go are separate ways. But guess wrong , I keep the real one"

Yaoyorozu looks slightly confused and thinks " But that's a 50 percent chance of him losing , why would he risk it. Unless it would be a trick".

As Leo puts his closed fist in front of him , he says " Left or Right , you have all the time in the world".

Yaoyorozu noticed that Leo's right hand was stretched a little further than his left. She thought " Nice move but I'm not falling for that bait".

She says with great confidence " The real one is in your left hand".

Leo opens his left hand to reveal the crushed fake badge and says " Too bad but you guessed in correctly, the real one was tucked into my pants ".

As Leo pulled the medal from the back of his pants Yaoyorozu says " Wait but that's cheating, you said they were in your hands".

Leo smirks as he leaves and says " Due to your background, a simple carny trick would go over your head".

While walking away Leo thinks " Let's see a little more than hour has passed , so there's still less than 2 hours left".

From behind him he heard the sounds of several birds and thinks " Koda must be fighting near by , let's see who it is ".

As Leo made his way closer to the fight he saw Koda being beaten down by TetsuTestu.

TetsuTestu noticed Leo and says " Great , someone who can give me a challenge ".

Leo says " Since an hour passed and I've collected a couple badges, taking a risk or two shouldn't be bad".

Leo rush towards TetsuTestu and before the steel hero could react , Leo had seemingly vanished.

TetsuTestu looks behind to see Leo holding up a badge and TetsuTestu noticed his own was gone.

Enraged TetsuTestu ran towards him as Leo goes back around and takes the badge Koda dropped.

As Leo sensed TetsuTestu catching up he thought " Got to get him off my tail ".

The American throws Yaoyorozu's fake badge at TetsuTestu and after he noticed it was a fake , Leo had vanished from sight.

While jumping from the trees he thought " With 7 of these things , I'm probably in the lead".

But by his surprise he bumped into some and the two fell to the ground.

Leo got up and noticed he bumped into Bakugo.

As Bakugo got himself together he says " Watch where you're moving scales".

The American saw that Bakugo had five badges pined to his costume. Leo asked " So who were the four you beat".

Bakugo says " Frog Girl( Tsuyu), Copycat( Monoma) , Pervert ( Mineta) and headband ( Awase)".

Leo says " I took out Sato , Kuroiro, TetsuTestu, Fukadashi , Kaibara and Koda".

Bakugo says " So between the two of us we got 30% of the badges here".

Leo smirks and says " Meaning this could be the deciding factor on who wins".

Bakugo lunges towards Leo with an explosive right hook. In that moment Leo dodged the hit while taken one of Bakugo's badge.

Without hesitation Leo sprinted away shouting " Like hell I'm fighting you head on".

Bakugo shouts while chasing after Leo" Get back here scales".

As Bakugo threw his hands back and uses explosions to propel himself , Leo was sprinting around the trees in an almost snake like pattern.

Leo thinks " If I keep running like this Bakugo won't be able to narrow in on me". The American takes 2 of the badges and tosses it towards Bakugo's direction.

While Bakugo's attention was redirected to the thrown badges, Leo immediately turns left and goes even faster.

Leo while continuing to escape thinks " It might of cost me two badges but I'll manage if I can take out a couple more people ".

From the corner of his eyes he saw a laser blast coming his way , but unfortunately he didn't have time to dodge it.

Leo thought " Shit, Aoyama was able to get a good shot at me. But it doesn't matter if I can play dead I can swipe his badge".

As he heard Aoyame getting closer , he then caught the scent of another person.

Leo thought " Alright whoever this is will help me kill 2 birds with a single stone".

Aoyama gets close to Leo and says " Looks like I caught Leo and it seems he has several badges".

That's when Kamakiri jumps towards Aoyama and attempt to cut him .

Kamakiri says " Hands off my prey. With my 3 badges and his 6 , I'll be in the lead".

Aoyama says " I'm sorry but I can't allow you to take this chance away from me".

The two begin to fight as Leo plays unconscious, the American thinks " Whoever wins this fight will be my opponent ".

Unknown to the 3 , Tokoyami's dark shadow to steal 2 Leo's badge.

Leo grabs the shadow by the throat and says " Damn it Tokoyami , you ruined my plan on winning this".

Kamakiri says " So you were playing dead this whole time. That's pretty cowardly ".

Leo says " Nothing cowardly about it , it's called strategy".

Tokoyami comes from his hiding place and says " Still it looks like the four of us are destined to face each other".

Kamikari jumps up and attempts to slash Leo and says " Even so , I'm going to win this thing".

As Leo dodges , Kamakiri was struck by Aoyama's laser. Dark Shadow comes after Leo with a quick assault, with the American only being able to block.

The four kept on fighting against one another as Leo thought " Aoyama and Tokoyami are natural counters to each other , while Kamakiri is a strong foe to fight".

The moment Kamakiri comes in close to slash Leo, the American swipes him away with his tail while brushing all of Kamakiri's badges off him.

As Leo took the badges , Tokoyami was capable of taken the two from the American's chest with Dark Shadow.

That's when Leo rushed away from the battle field and thinks " I'm down to five but if I keep moving I should be fine".

But to his surprise he bumped into a heavily exhausted Deku and thinks " Damn it it seems my luck has been waning since the start ".

As Deku gets up he says " I'm sorry but I have to get those badges from you".

Leo says " Trust me Deku , it's not going to be easy for you ".

The two lunges at each other but before their attacks could land Present Mic's voice rang saying " Time's up".

The two collided as Leo chuckles and says " Well Deku , looks like our fated rematch has to wait until next time".

As the students made their way back to outside the forest entrance, they say 2 boxes that were labeled A and B respectively.

Aizawa says " Put the badges in the box of your class and tell us you me current badge total".

As everyone placed their badges into their boxes and the teachers took count , Present Mic gets in front of the hero class.

Present Mic says " Alright boys and girls , while this was an all out brawl. It was secretly another Class 1A vs 1B match".

Everyone was confused by this statement as Present Mic continued " You see the end result was to see which Class could work together to gain the most badges. With the tally of 32-8, Class 1A wins".

As Class 1A celebrated All Might says " Not only but the MVP of this event is Class 1A's Katsuki Bakugo with 7 badges".

Leo sighed and says " Man if I stayed and fight , I could've won this thing".

All Might says " Don't worry young Drake , because Class 1A won a special prize from this exercise. But before that go back to your dorms and relax".

As everyone went back to their respective dorms and got into baths.

Kaminari says " Man that was such a thought exercise, I could barley keep my badge".

Kirishima says " I know how you feel I was basically fighting against TetsuTestu the entire team".

Tokoyami says " No wonder you couldn't get that many badges , he is basically your equal".

Leo says " True , though if it wasn't for our resident shadow lord I could've been the MVP of today".

Tokoyami says " Are you still mad about that , I was just doing what I could to win ".

Leo says " Don't worry about it , you were pretty incredible in taking those badges without me noticing ".

As everyone got out of the baths and got changed , they meet up with Aizawa and All Might in the living room.

All Might says "Good it seems everyone is here , now have any one heard of Nabu island".

As no one knew what All Might was talking about Aizawa says " you see Nabu island is an island located south of the main land of Japan. Due to its low population and isolation from the county there haven't been any incidents for over 30 years".

Iida says " Soon like a very peaceful place but why are you telling us about it".

Aizawa says " Because of such a low crime rate , there's little need to assign hero's to the island. Recently the pro hero in charge retired".

All Might says " So by winning today's contest, Class 1A will be assigned to watch over the island until we can assign another pro ".

Yaoyorozu says " So does that mean we're going to be on a island with the teachers as chaperone".

Aizawa says " That's the best part , you will be doing this on your own as if you were a real agency".

Class 1A couldn't believe it , not only would they be sent to a tropical island , but they would be able to do actual hero work without any supervision ".

All Might says " Though you won't be with any supervision, I hope you all act as young hero's suppose to".

As the students agreed , Aizawa says " We've already spoken to you guardians about this , they've agreed. You're being shipped out the morning after tomorrow , so be prepared for a long time there".


End file.
